El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana
by Liili Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y su hermano mayor, Neji, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Naruto, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años. ¿Qué pasará entre Hina y Naruto?¿Qué pasara con el padre?¿Cómo reaccionará su protector hermano?Entren y lean la historia:)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, les traigo esta hermosa historia n.n. No es mía, solo que había pensado que se vería mejor con los personajes de Naruto(?) ah. La verdadera se titula: ''El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación (Justin Bieber y tú). Pero esta historia no será de Justin e.e, sera de nada más ni nada menos que de Naruto

\(^_^)/

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto-sensei (Kishi, te querremos más cuando quites los rellenos del anime T.T).

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

******.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo 1.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer la pasta al horno; ella estaba entrado ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabia por qué lo hacia, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Neji se acerco, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Naruto?- preguntó, lanzandole una mirada de cachorrito.

Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-No ahora, Neji. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia.- Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Neji cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mi. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello castaño y ojos blancos con motas grises en ellos. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenia permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo, Naruto, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

-Entonces, Hina ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?- preguntó él, codeándome. Neji tenia diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

-Nop. No tengo tarea- Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

-Bien niños, pongan la mesa por mi. Ya saben como, exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Neji y yo bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor. Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba, y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: ''Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos'', bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: ''Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos''. A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Neji y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Neji siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía, mi mamá tenía esa mirada en su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Neji y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa.

Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando y mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche. Algunas veces, él estaba de un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y me abrazaba. Me decía la niñita especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Neji iban a la practica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fin de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando solo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Neji me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi adre tenia el cabello largo castaño, del mismo color que Neji. Tenia ojos color perla, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, niños- dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacia algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos.

No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambio. Nuestra relación con él cambio por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Neji, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Neji y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba Neji algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago de verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

-Hola, papá- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

-Esto se ve bien, Hana- dijo él, dándole una sonrisa.

Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar

-Entonces, ¿como estuvo la escuela, Neji?- le pregunto a mi hermano.

Neji levanto la mirada nerviosamente.

-Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Naruto y yo...- empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

-Eso es genial, hijo- interrumpió él- ¿Que hay de ti, Hinata?- preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacía mi.

¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

-Bien, gracias- respondí calladamente.

-¡Habla más alto, niña!-gritó

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

-Estuvo bien, gracias- repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Entonces, Hana, ¿que has estado haciendo hoy?- preguntó, comiendo su cena.

-Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco- respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacía mi padre, se que levanto de un salto de su silla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hinata, estúpida pequeña perra!- gruño, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mi alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

-¡Suéltala, Neji! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa!- gritó mi padre, agarrando a Neji de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Neji y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir- ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de ****!- le gritó a Neji, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; el sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Neji siempre hacía eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él es su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, camino a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo ''los peores niños del mundo'' y ''como infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida''.

Me arrastré hasta mi hermano, envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

-Lo siento, Neji. Lo siento- murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Hina. No es culpa tuya- dijo con la voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

-Lleven sus cenas a su cuarto y coman, ¿bien?- ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pase algo más.-Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor, estén callados y paso lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones- ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Neji vino a mi habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Neji envolví su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

-Está bien. Todo está bien, Hinata. No te preocupes- susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato.

Cuando estábamos a la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Neji se puso rígido cuando los golpes pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba guardando y miré a Neji, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete- dijo mirando a mi despertador.-Cierra con llave la puerta, te veré mañana- dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mi.-Cierra con llave tu puerta, Hinata- susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Neji hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido *beep* esta noche e hice que hirieran a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Naruto fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana. La abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?.

-¿Naruto, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora!- le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándolo silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Naruto viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

-¡Naruto, sal!- susurré, desesperandome, intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Naruto estaba aquí. Naruto no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mio con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Está bien- susurró, acariciándome mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Neji siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Naruto era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que mi hermano. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenia el pelo rubio dorado, el cual normalmente siempre lucia despeinado y sus ojos azules como el cielo eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Naruto te miraba te hacia sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban alocadas por él por alguna razón. Naruto y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mi todo el tiempo, me ponía la zancadilla, me tiraba del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y porqué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Neji, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada- pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Neji estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero-.

Me eché hacía atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabia sobre mi padre, Neji había sido descubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Neji y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Naruto?- susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, al igual que Neji siempre lo hacía cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Pawer Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ha porqué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

-Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien- susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía a mirar a la ventana.

La habitación de Naruto estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio.

¡Oh Dios, me había visto llorando! Tengo que verme tan débil para él.

Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Neji.

-Estoy bien. Tienes que irte- susurré empujándolo otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

-No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar- declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mio tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré el al reloj.

6:20 am.

-¡Justin!- susurré, sacudiéndolo.

-Ahh, ¿qué, mamá?- preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Shhh!- siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto esta tan mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido; luego miró alrededor de mi habitación.

-Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido?- susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantando por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que cuando tenia ese asqueroso gel en él.

-Tienes que ir a casa, Naruto. ¡Rápido!- siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mi con una expresión confundida en su cara.

-Gracias- susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Naruto alguna vez había hecho por mí. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada, Ángel- respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Naruto viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Naruto en la casa durante la noche.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto? Díganme que si :D

Inner: ...Apuesto a que nadie le gusto...

¡Ya! Inner, ¡no seas negativa! Tenes que verle el lado positivo, ¿y si les gusto?

Innet: ¿Y sino?

Te lo probaré! :D

¿Les gusto? n.n Sean sinceros, ¿quieren que la continué? ¿Les pareció muy largo el capitulo? ¿Quieren que sean un poco más cortos o esta bien?

Inner:¡Yaaa! Son muchas peguntas, pobres; déjalos en paz.

Yo se que les agrado n.n. Ah.. esperen... ¿les agrado, verdad? D: Ah. Como sea, déjenme un rewiew con su opinión, pleace :D


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Primero que nada, ¡me encantaron sus reviews! Quiero agradecerles a los que les gusto ^^ ¡Gracias!:DD

Bueno, aca esta el segundo capitulo de ''El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana''. La historia no es mía, al igual que los personajes blablabla

Masashi, te queremos \(^_^)/ y te querremos más cuando pongas un hecho OBVIO NaruHina! ^^

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

8 años después...

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me estremecí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Naruto movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mi. Podía sentir la usual ''gloria matutina'' empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

-Seis en punto- murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado- murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Neji casi te atrapa aquí- murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

-Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel- se quejó.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño instantáneamente.

-¡Hinata, será mejor que ya estés lista!- gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta.

Me levante de un salto al igual que Naruto, eran más de las siete.

-Eh... si, ya estoy lista Neji- grité en respuesta, mirando a Naruto que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo aturdido.

-Bien, voy a desayunar. Apúrate, Naruto conducirá hoy así que estate lista en media hora para irnos- llamo Neji a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

-Caray, Ángel ¿porqué no me despertaste?- acusó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

-¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste ''diez minutos más'' y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara!- gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

Él sonrio burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mi.

-¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad- se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mi, Naruto, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente- siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Él suspiró y se levantó de mi, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí para irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con el ceño fruncido. Naruto ya estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose mi cereal.

¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas!

Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacia siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo el cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera.

Se veía igual que todas las mañana, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y negro de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos azules cielo estaban brillando con diversión mientras me miraba.

-¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel?- preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

-¡Cállate, Naruto! ¿Porqué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa?- pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida.

Neji me lanzó una caja de jugo.

-Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana Hinata... ¿Todo va bien?- preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado. Miré seriamente a Naruto una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

-Me quedé dormida- murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Neji no tenia idea de que Naruto dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, enloquecería. Neji siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Neji y Naruto habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Neji finalmente caído en cuenta y él y Naruto le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años. Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Neji era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él.

Naruto también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que hablara nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera ás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Naruto había encontrado su cama vacía, per él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo. Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo.

Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí sí lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo; y de noche, era el chico más dulce y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir seguro y a salvo.

-Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel- dijo Naruto, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Si, claro! Mi cabello negro-azulado todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de sacarlo por sus estúpidos ''diez minutos más'', así que lo tenia recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello V y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, espére que me honraran con su presencia.

El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre.

Elos se sentaron al frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera, escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Brad en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Naruto y Neji eran considerados ''jugadores sexys'' en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos.

Naruto se rió mientras yo me encogía saliendo del auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzase sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falda que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca.

¡Caray, es tan perra!

-Mierda, Sakura, ¿dejaste tu falda en casa?. pregunté con un horror fingido.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Naruto y Neji reírse.

-Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto?- escupió ella en respuesta.

Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando.

Era usual que Sakura y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salid con Naruto por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

- Eso no fue amable, Ángel- Naruto se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía Lamento lo de esta mañana- susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

-Eh ignota a Sakura, creo que llevas genial el look emo- añadió, con un guiño coqueto.

Neji lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor!- lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de mi. Naruto sólo se rió y me gruñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

Naruto se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucia como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella. Encontré a mis amigas que, prácticamente estaban follando a Neji y a Naruto con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

-Hola Ino, Gaara, Matsuri- dije alegremente cuando llegué a ellos.

-Hola, Hinata. ¿Llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy?- preguntó Ino, mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

-Nop, solo Naruto y Neji, igual que siempre.

Ino suspiró.

-¿Cómo demonios puede no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Neji! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día- ronroneó, abanicándose la cara.

Finjí tener náuseas.

-¡Ino, ese es mi hermano y su inbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas- me encogí de hombros.

No entendía porqué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Neji era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Naruto, bueno, Naruto simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

-Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso- dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mio y me empujó a nuestra primera clase.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Díganme que si :D

Perdónenme por poner a Sakura en ese papel, pero necesitaba a alguien para el rol y bueno... la primera era Sakura :B. Perdónenme si hay alguna fan de Sakura acá!

Inner: Lo hiciste a propósito, acéptalo.

Mentira! D:

Inner: Podrías haber puesto a alguien m...

Bueno bueno, espero sus reviews:D

Actualizare los viernes, hoy se me hizo tarde porque estuve toda la tarde en la biblioteca, ¡créanme! xD

Inner: ¡Me interrump...

Los LEEO en la proxima, Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno, les traigo esta hermosa historia n.n. No es mía, solo que había pensado que se vería mejor con los personajes de Naruto(?) ah. La verdadera se titula: ''El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación (Justin Bieber y tú). Pero esta historia no será de Justin e.e, sera de nada más ni nada menos que de Naruto

\(^_^)/

Quiero responder algunos comentarios:3

Kei-chan123: Yo tampoco tengo ventana y quisiera poder romper la pared y esperar a mi Naruto a que entrara:3 Gracias:D

Fanny: Si, Sasuke aparecerá pero más adelante todavía. Me alegro que te allá gustado:)

Gracias a Akari16, a Starsolf, a Yoyipe, Dreamnolimits, Guille, Alvaraiz, Davaru, Memotomori1986 y a Lilipili; Gracias por sus reviews que me hicieron feliz y me animaron a continuarla:D

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos cuidaban de mi, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mi, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podían saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaba usando: si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Naruto.

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de eso, aunque no era una nerd.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuche los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas. Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Ino y Matsuri empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

-¡Oh, genial. Sexy trasero número uno está viniendo!- Matsuri rió tontamente, codeando a Ino en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papas fritas.

-Hola, Ángel- susurró Naruto en mi cuello.

Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

-¡Naruto, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota- despotriqué, molesta.

Se echó a reír.

-Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo- respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

-Naruto,¿qué quieres?- le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañana y eso- dijo engreídamente.

Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

-Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-*beep* de mi, Naruto. Por el amor de Dios, ¡no quiero coger cualquier cosa!- lo regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme.

Se rió de nuevo.

-No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita así que...- se calló, sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar cada. Fantástico. Él siempre hacia el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestar mi vida externa. Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

-Está bien, Naruto. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS* mas que propagar por ahí- le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto.

Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

-Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel. Los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche- me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

-Claro que querré, Naruto. Porque estoy tan enamorada de ti- suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

-Yo también te quiero- me sonrío mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada de nuevo a mis amigas cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor.

Ino, Matusri y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

-Maat, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Porqué mi hermano no podría escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, gilipollas?-despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

-Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Naruto Namikaze acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí- dijo Matsuri soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

-Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase- Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

...

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente ojiazul se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

-Hola preciosa- me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

-Hola Naruto- me subí al coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Neji estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa. Subió a mi lado.

-Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa.- Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

-Genial- murmuré- Decidí mirar por la ventana e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él por todo la cosa de ''diez minutos más'' esta mañana.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos mas tarde.

-Vamos, Ángel- dijo saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí- Vamos, Ángel- repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

-No se necesitan dos para entrar, Naruto. Esperaré aquí. respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda.- Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil!- grité, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Él solo se reia de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

-¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso!- siseé.

-¿Cual es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que las hiciese eso- replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño. Por suerte, Naruto no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de deporte y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigio al mostrador para pagar.

Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

-Bueno, hola aquí- uno de ellos sonrroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Naruto.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras mriaba alrededor, frenéticamente.

-Estoy buscando a mi novio-le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Novio? No veo ningún obvio dijo el otro, burlándose de mí- ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor?- ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacía él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Naruto, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

-Hey, Ángel- dijo Naruto, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron mi mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerqué al lado de Naruto y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía- Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica- dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz.

Naruto siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujó en un charco cuando tenía siete y Naruto fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un coñazo en la cara.

-De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo- el chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

-Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel nos vamos a casa- dijo Naruto, guiándome hacia la puerta- Una vez afuera, se giró para mirarme- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz.

Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

-Gracias- murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo a mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír- Gracias, Naruto- Él siempre hacia cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese un gigoló idiota, de lo contrarío sería probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Naruto se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

-Por el amor de Dios, Naruto, ¡mis ojos están aquí!- dije airadamente, señalándome la cara.

Se rió- Wow, es´tas verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh=- bromeó, sonriendo.

-Si, lo estoy. No puedo creer lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas, me he visto y sentido como una idiota todo el día- dije con acritud.

-Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor- Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

-Bien, lo que sea- Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mi que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo al mio, era extrañamente calmante.

-Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar- dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy muy segura de que Neji le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Naruto siempre lo hacia de todos modos.

-Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente- sonrió.

-No estaba preguntando- gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme.

Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mi, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podría sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

-Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega.- dijo en vos baja.

Respiré hondo y suspiré-

-Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo- admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azules cielo que me hacían sentir como si estuviese viendo mi alma.

-Así que, ¿estoy perdonado?- preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gusta este Naruto, él que me cuida, él que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar.- Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos agarrado, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenia ni idea de la atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que Naruto decidió poner una película Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le mire a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la película terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

-Creo que me voy a la cama, Naruto. Estoy muy cansada- Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

-oh, bien... si, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora- dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Porqué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Seria probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes, el pelo y me metí en la cama. Estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuche a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mi.

-Hey, ¿estás dormida?- susurró.

-No, todavía no- murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mi alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Naruto durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-Nada, Ángel. Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo- murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Naruto- susurré, besando su brazo.

-Buenas noches, Ángel- respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Les fascino? ¿Como les pareció?

¿Que parte les gusto más hasta ahora?

A mi me gusto mucho la parte de este del primer capitulo cuando Naruto se escabullía de su habitación a la de Hinata para consolarla a la noche y se quedaba a dormir:3

Inner: ¡Amo a ese chico!

Igual que yo :')

Inner: ¡Me encanto cuando en este capitulo Naruto llegaba justo al rescate de Hinata cuando esos dos chicos la estaban molestando! ¡Que protector!

Ojalá tuviera un Naruto D:

Bueno, ¡nos veo en la próxima! Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Primero que nada, ¡me encantaron sus reviews! Quiero agradecerles a los que les gusto ^^ ¡Gracias!:DD

Bueno, aca esta el segundo capitulo de ''El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana''. La historia no es mía, al igual que los personajes blablabla

Masashi, te queremos \(^_^)/

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma. la silencie e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Naruto. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de su ''gloria matutina'' que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenia su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad.

Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

-Seis en punto- murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Naruto por amor de Dios!. Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

-¡¿Naruto?!- le susurré/grité

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

-Bueno, buenas días Ángel. Wuou, esto es una primera vez- ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.  
-¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios?- le susurré/grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él.

-Son las seis- refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño. Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

-Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento Ángel, ¿está bien?- susurró, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

-Está bien, lo que sea- murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

-Te veré después.- Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentre en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal, de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

-¡Demonios, Naruto, hay como cuatro cereales en la alacena y sólo comes el mío! ¿Porqué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme?- pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

-Buenos días para ti también, Ángel- dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

-Claro, hola.- Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Neji entraba en la cocina.

-Hey chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse?- preguntó Neji, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre.  
Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Naruto. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, Gaara me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, preocupada.

Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como su hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón y sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés

-Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Sari es mañana, ¡y no tengo idea de que darle!- chilló desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por el cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

-Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan?- pregunté, pensando en Sari y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

-Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué...-Cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

-Gaara, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? Le gustan las piedras, ¿verdad? También podrías dale un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro- sugerí.

Su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Si! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguos en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios, gracias Hinata. ¡Te debo a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla- dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Caminé de regreso al colegio y note que no había casi nadie.

Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo, pude ver a Naruto y un par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

-Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás- gritó Naruto, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacía él.

Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar pero, antes de que golpeara el suelo, envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.

-Caray, Ángel. Sé que soy caliente pero no necesitas caer a mis pies- bromeó, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo- Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso- dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente.

Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacía adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

-Mmm, genial- ronroneó en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada. Traía recuerdos de mi padre.

Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las pelotas.

Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

-¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mi!- grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo, pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacía él de nuevo.

-Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño- gimió.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miro directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos azules acuosos. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentre en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacía atrás y él sólo me estaba mirando, arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso Ángel, no pensé- dijo en tono de disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

-Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele?- le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuán fuerte le había dado un rodillazo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien, fue mi culpa- respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenia la sensación de que cuando Naruto me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gustaba que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Neji y Naruto. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

-He arruinado tu camisa.

-Tengo otras, Ángel. No te preocupes- contesto con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, los que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.

-¿Dónde?- murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperada

-Ellos fueron a clase- respondió-. Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así.- Me tomó de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche.

-Naruto, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase!- grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando afuera de la escuela.

Se echó a reír.

-Vamos, Ángel. Una clase no te hára daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos.- Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Naruto, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Naruto estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Naruto de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento.; el Naruto del día era un coqueto, un estúpido y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Naruto del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mi o avergonzarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando tiempo juntos?. me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí.

Genial, una hora con el Naruto de día es mi peor pesadilla.

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo lo seguí con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenía un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí.

Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

-Hola. Dos, por favor- dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

-¿Necesitas alquilar patines?- preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Si, un once y un cinco, por favor. respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos. Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él me sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastra los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Naruto mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Naruto, mirándome extrañamente.

-Tienes otra admiradora- declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacía la mujer.- Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tu mismo, ¿puedes?- bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella- respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

-¿Preocupada? Naruto, yo no estaba preocupada.- Me burle de eso, mientras ponía los ojos.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros ´patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar.- Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Él se rió y tiró de mi hacia el hielo.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. Naruto y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Neji era el portero y Naruto el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mi.

-Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control- dijo mirándome los pies.

Me quedé más resta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mi, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caigamos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mi, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

-Está bien, intentemos el número dos- Sonrió, tirando de mi a mis pies con facilidad- Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio-Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

-¿Porqué sigues haciendo eso?- le pregunté, empujandome a mi misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzando a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

-¿Haciendo qué?-preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

-Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar- expliqué frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor que sea yo que tú- murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez oí mal- Estas mejorando, durante por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez- bromeó, con su sonrisa patentada.

OK, eso parece más al Naruto que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado más después de todo.

-Ja ja. Bueno, un minuto esta bien para mi. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto- me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del huelo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

-¿Porqué te sonrojas?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

-No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo.- Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mis trasero para tratar de alejar un poco de frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quito la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenia debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?, te vas a resfriar- lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero- respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mi otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no éste pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Naruto, era muy extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.

-¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando- susurró, lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Me presione contra él por tercera vez, tiendo histéricamente.

OK, esto era realmente divertido y no hacia daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Neji y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

-Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo.- Naruto se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer periodo sin duda había casi terminado.

Sacó su movíl del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido sibilante. OK, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos habíamos perdido también el segundo período...

-Eh, Ángel... la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¡¿Que?!- dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. El me agarró y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionando contra el mio, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que me comencé a sentir un poco mateada. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aire en un respingo irregular, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí.

Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas- dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura,´patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros- Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada. Se volteó en el lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo. Sostuve mi aliente y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida de golpe, pero no se quejó. En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar afuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- le pregunte, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé porqué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mio cada noche.

-¿Hacer qué, Ángel?- preguntó, mirando confundido. Señalé el hielo.

-Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Porqué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola- expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste chico es realmente raro!

Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonría de ''hago derretir a las chicas''.

-Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo.- Se encogió de hombros. Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

-Naruto, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, esta bien. Tu también debes tener un poco de diversión- le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él sonrío.

-Tuve mucha diversión.- Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levanto rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos.

Continuara..!

* * *

Perdón por la demora! El finde me fui a la casa de mi papá... ¡Y NO TENÍA INTERNET! ndjksh. Este viernes subo el capitulo a tiempo :D

Espero que les halla gustado, este es más largo, ¿se dieron cuenta? dnsjdnsjk.

Quisiera responder a una pregunta y después hacer otra(?). Hubo un comentario diciendo que la historia estaría buena para un lemmon.. (me siento pervertida diciendo esto 3:3 ) ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Debería haber lemmon más adelante o que les parece? Bueno, dejo esa pregunta un poco pervertida(?) Me despido... Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! A tiempo! e.e Bueno... acá les dejo la continuación, ¡espero que la disfruten!

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el camino de regreso a la escuela, pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle?- preguntó el altavoz.

-Eh, si, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido?- preguntó Naruto.

-Si, lo hacemos- crujió el altavoz.

Él sonrió.

-Genia., un paquete de eso también, por favor.- Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mi y frunció el ceño-. ¿Porqué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué?- preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo para cambiar la orden.

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

-Siempre pides lo mismo, Ángel, y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que...-se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventanilla.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. Primero, ¿supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Neji mil veces, pero ni siquiera Neji sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Naruto se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Neji o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme porqué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel?- preguntó, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada-. ¿No confías en mi? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo durando los últimos ocho años, ¿no? ¿Porqué crees que te haría daño?- preguntó, luciendo muy triste.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

-Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo. confió en ti, Naruto, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque.- Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Hiashi han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello.

Naruto tomó mi mano.

-Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas- dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

-Naruto, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comenzó a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa es con mi mamá, con Neji y contigo. Lamento su te molesto, pero no pude evitarlo. Confió en ti, Naruto, de verdad.

Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

-Okey, está buen. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listo para rasgarme la garganta- sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me acomode en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela.

Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida

-Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo, ¿qué significa eso?

-¿Porqué no?- pregunté, confundida.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

-Neji lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un 'desagradable prostituto' como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero- dijo con una sonrisa-. Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje- bromeó, gruiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

-Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías?- gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Neji caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte trasera de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Oye Hinata, ¿tuviste un buen día?- preguntó Neji cuando entré en el coche.

-En realidad si lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mi- le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Neji inmediatamente le dio a Naruto una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-¡Ay, mierda! ¿Porqué fue eso?- preguntó Naruto, frotándose la cabeza.

-Por golpear a mi hermanita- Neji se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?- se quejó Naruto. Me reí mientras él me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

-Hinata, viéndose como es viernes...- dijo Neji, apagándose.

Gemí, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

-¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos Neji, ¿en serio? ¿Tienes que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para después del juego. Quiero decir, ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus ***as amigos borrachos?- preguntpe, mirando a Naruto de nuevo.

-¡Oye no me metas en esto, siempre ayudo a limpiar!- exclamó Naruto a la defensiva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé porqué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quién se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Naruto tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

Después de cenar, Neji y Naruto salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre, así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera.

Me sequé y envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso afuera del baño, choqué directo contra Naruto. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

-Wuou, me gusta tu atuendo- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente. Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al pasar.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

-¿Qué, Naruto?- pregunté amargadamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

-Ángel, abre la puerta, por favor- pidió, agarrando el pomo.

-Naruto, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida!- Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

-Ángel, ¿por favor?- rogó.

Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba que usara ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

-Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres?- pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Naruto que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

-Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta- dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa.

Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

-No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa- dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

-Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti- replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas.

Suspiré exasperada. ¿Porqué tenia que ser tan coqueto?

-En serio, ¿qué quieres?- repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacia algún otro comentario coqueto.

-Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí.- Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

-¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí?- pregunté con rabia. ¿Porqué tenia qué hacerlo todo tan difícil?

-Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre- ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer.

Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

-¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate!- le solté.

-Lo que digas, Ángel- se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa coqueta.

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en las fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y tanga de juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Neji y Naruto prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tanque, luego me deslice en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curvada. Había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grande que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

A Neji no le gustaría mi atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta- y, comparándolo con las sanguijuelas que él y Naruto solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecia una monja. Consideré brevemente en cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porqué a él no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita.

Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Neji no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña en frente de todos. Debían haber estado debiendo por una hora-era patético-. Neji me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señalo que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra ''cambio''. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

Hola Gaara- dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Hey chica. Wuou, luces ardiente esta noche- dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Gaara y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

-Gracias, tú también luces bien- repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos-. ¿Dónde están Ino y Matsuri?- pregunté, arrugando mi frente. Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, era solo una excusa para pasearse en frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Neji y Naruto.

-Están tratando con tu hermano- extableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Ino y Matsuri riendo incontrolablemente por algo que mi hermano había dicho. Ino tenía su mano en el brazo de él y Matsuri estaba presionada a su lado. Neji lucía completamente desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones.

Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Gaara.

-¿No está Sari esta noche?- pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola.

Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró por atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Naruto.

-Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla- dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Neji lo hacía, pero Naruto siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se salieran de las manos.

-Piérdete- gruñi, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

-¡Hey Ángel, espérame!- dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros. Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rosado y su falta de ropa. Sakura.

Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

-Naruto, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo- ronroneó seductoramente.

Naruto apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda. Simplemente reí y lo presione hacia ella.

-Anda Naruto, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos.- Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

.-En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel.- Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

-Naruto Namikaze, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mi, ahora!- le grité en un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo. SImplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

-Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿si?- Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

-De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana.- Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

Continuara...!

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado:) Avísenme con sus reviews si les gusto!:D

Inner: Ya ni te acordas de mi ahora...

...Eh.. si me acuerdo de vos ._. .. ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si le preguntas algo a nuestros lectores? :D

Naruto: Aaaaaaah claro, a mi nunca me incluyes en tus conversaciones y menos en las preguntas T-T

¿Qué haces acá? ._.

Inner: Se sentía solito y mal porque Hina-chan no se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella jahskjks.

Ya se dará cuenta Naruto ;)

Naruto: Si ^^

..Bueno.. ¿quieren preguntar algo? :$

Naruto: ¡Yo! ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de mi?

Inner: No podía ser más soberbio...

Naruto:¡Qué?! ¡Yo no soy soberbio! T-T

Inner: ¿Acaso leíste lo que preguntaste? soberbia ON.

Por eso Naruto nunca participaba en las conversaciones que tenia co...

Naruto: ¿Porque no mejor cerras tu boca? T-T

Inner ¿Sabes qué? Por algo tú nunca estabas en nuestras conversaciones y...

Seguro seguirán discutiendo... Mejor me voy, los leo en la próxima semana! Sayonara minaaa! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas. Naruto estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mi y continuaba mirándome.

-¡En serio, Naruto se está fijando en ti!- chilló Ino en mis oídos por quinta vez.

-¡No lo hace! No seas *beep*, Ino. Probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana.- Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra, Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Ino también riera.

-Voy a buscar otro trago- dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a ''Ella es como una estrella'', de ''Taio Cruz'', la cual es la canción favorita de Naruto. Sentí a alguien agarrandome la mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con Naruto sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Baila conmigo, Ángel- dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Naruto; enrolle mis brazos a su alrededor y apoye la cara en su cuello. Olía sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunte a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Naruto como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eche a reír de mi propia idiotez. Naruto me alejó un poco y puso cara de ''¿Qué diablos?'' lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro. Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó. Naruto había presionado sus erecciones contra mi desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido. Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenia ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo, y ahora lo ignoramos completamente. Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucia muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre.

Neji apareció de la nada.

-Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita!- le gritó a Naruto, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mi.

-Neji, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción!- dijo Naruto, luciendo realmente enfadado.

-Naruto, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola!- le replicó Neji, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Naruto. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque tojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

-¡Nunca la lastimaría!-gruñó Naruto, sus pechos casi tocándose.

-¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos!- gritó Neji.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían. Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina de la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Neji y era realmente apuesto. Tenia cabello castaño un poco alborotado, con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

-Bien, hola- ronroneó con una voz sexy.

-Hola- sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

-Soy Kiba- sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

-Hinata-contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo conocía de la escuela-. ¿Vas a Penn State?- pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

-No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quién es tu hermana?- pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

-Sakura Haruno- afirmó. Recordé un poco de la vida familiar de Sakura: su madre se había juntado hace unos años con un hombre, el cual ya tenia un hijo. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo. Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reí eres una gran fanática, ¿no?- preguntó, todavía riendo.

-Oh... eh... lo siento- balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojandome como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!.

-No te preocupes por eso, se que puede llegar a ser un dolor de trasero.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?- Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. No, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

-Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago?- sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

-Si, seguro.- Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mi. De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mio. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mi o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás,golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mi lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mi, pero sus manos estaban sujetandome la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos. La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Naruto recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

-¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería?- gruñó Naruto con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomite lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoye en las piernas de alguien. No me asuste, podía oler su loción. Sabia que era Naruto.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, con voz simpática. Pero no pude responderle, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero!

Naruto, bendito sea, me frotaba pequeños circulos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?- prguntó, mirándome preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funcionó muy bien. Naruto sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mi y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada.

Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

-¿A la cama?- preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta-

-¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto- murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuviera estropeándose. Naruto puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares. Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quito el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenia una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras los bajaba por mi trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y tanga. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

-Bonito- ronroneó, mirándome con una sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quede ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

-¡Oh, no!- jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi boca y cabello de nuevo, y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haberme cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quito su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

-Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas- dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, llevandomé hacia la cama.

Él camino hacia la puerta. Pensé q iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mi. Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior.

Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel?- preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

-¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso!- gemí. Naruto se echo a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mi!- ¡No es gracioso, Naruto! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de super puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes- dije, con rabia, golpeando su pecho.

-Ángel, cálmate. Él no re robó tu primer beso- dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos azules de mujeriego.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó- gruñí con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

-Si, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo- explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenia trece años, y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera.- Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Do un grito ahogado. Oh, Dios mio. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad; dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Neji salió de la casa y nos sorprendió. Le dio un coñazo en el rostro a Naruto por eso.

Oh, mierda. ¡Naruto tenia mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Naruto tenia mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo- dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

-Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más- afirmó, refiriéndome a todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

-Si, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor- susurró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mi alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cabello.

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada. Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prolongaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Naruto observándome.

-Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh?- preguntó, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no sales y sacas provecho de la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos.- Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama. Pero él negó con su cabeza, y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

-Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera.

Sabía que él era guapisimo y tenia un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenia abdominales perfectos.

Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las lineas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría.

Él se estremeció.

-Me siento un poco violado- afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente.

Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que si, lo siento- dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunte porqué él no era así todo el tiempo; si lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

-Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir... ¿Qué te parece jugar?- sugirió en tono emocionado, lo que probablemente era una mala señal.

Continuara...

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso xd. Estoy muy ocupada con la escuela, eso de que vienen las vacaciones de invierno y que los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para ponernos pruebas las últimas semanas y encima, en los mismos días xd, pero solo una semana más y ¡vacaciones! *-*. Como no subí por dos semanas, el lunes subiré la continuación de este capitulo, y el viernes subiré el que correspondía a ese día:D

Eso quería decirles... ah, y Inner les manda un saludo:3 Esta estudiando para Historia, junto a Naruto, que en realidad no le esta ayudando que digamos... bueno, eso ¡Sayonara! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Perdoooooooooooooooooon, pero esté capitulo lo hice largo e.e

Tal vez no lo subí ayer como lo tendría que haber dicho, gomen :C , pero hoy lo subo y ¡es largo! así que espero que lo disfruten ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto-sensei; así como la historia tampoco me pertenece, es una versión pasada a mi anime favorito, eso es todo, la verdadera historia se titula: The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window. Como la historia me encanto, quise que tuviera.. otros personajes, ¡y que mejor los personajes de Naruto!:D

Eso es todo, disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él propondría.

-No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que me veas desnuda- dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Él se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo indice.

-Son pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás atascado así- bromeó, corriendo su pulgar por mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en broma, esperando que él se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy profundo dentro de mi cosquilleara y palpitara.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mia y luego se detuvo, sus labios estaba a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era el usual miedo que tenia, era porque quería que me besara. Él parecia estar esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba bien.

Tragué saliva y cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente. Se sentía como si él me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol.

Respondió de inmediato acercándome a él recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño y sedoso. Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los mios. Él chupó ligeramente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era increíble mientras explotaba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando, queriendo más...

De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había equivocado. Él levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

-Grita que estás bien. susurró. Lo miré, confundida.

-¡Hinata! ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó Neji, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y me retiro su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta.

-Neji, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete- grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

-Hinata, ¿viste a Naruto?- pregunto Neji, a través de la puerta. Miré a Naruto, horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Si, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo, y acabo de tener mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estas interrumpiendo. Si, no creo que eso le agrade mucho a mi hermano.

-Me fui a casa- susurró Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

-Dijo que se iba a casa, Neji. Ahora vete- grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que él se lo hubiera creído. Naruto inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios en los míos de nuevo, alejándose con un suspiro cuando Neji vuelve a gritar.

-Hinata, ¿estas bien? Suenas un poco extraña.

Me reí.

-Si. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo- bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiaría toda la casa solo.

-Lo que sea, Hinata, ambos sabemos que me ayudaras de todos modos- dijo Neji, riendo.

Miré hacia Naruto, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llego a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de la tanga, de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero.

Mi piel parecía arder dónde el me tocaba.

Fue en ese momento que regresé en mi misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

-Oh lo siento. Demasiado rápido, ¿cierto?- preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar mi cuerpo-. Está bien, Ángel. Vamos a dormir, entonces. sugirió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco de mi y se recostó, halándome a su lado.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura. Él se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que era un total mujeriego, y que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

Me desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que pudiera responder-

-¿Hola?- bostecé.

-¡Hinata! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando- una voz de hombre gritó enojada- Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme, pero Naruto estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mi. Me estaba fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mi, él estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendentemente cómodo.

-¿Suigetsu?- dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números era borrosos, no lo pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos, luego los abrí para ver que era las 8.42 am. ¡Mierda!

-Si, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho treinta, Hinata. ¿Vas a venir o qué?- sonaba claramente enojado.

-Oh, si, estoy en camino.

Naruto gruñó.

-Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansado. se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

-Escucha, Hinata, patea a ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tú cama y ¡vente para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla- dijo Suigetsu, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Naruto.

Suigetsu era la única persona que sabía que Naruto se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa por así como porqué, pero sabía que lo hacia. Naruto me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera a mi hermano. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Neji sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Naruto y Suigetsu se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día. Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

-Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de acuerdo?- le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro.

Suspiro- Bien, apúrate.

Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

-Naruto, Suigetsu dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar rápido-Me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

-Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el culo- murmuró, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando su sonrisa marca registrada.

-Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti?- preguntó, mirando a mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenia una visión clara de mi culo en mi tanga. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco. No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mi ayer por la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!.

-No, gracias. Ya lo tengo.-Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas-. Gracias por el préstamo-le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar; lo oí jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían de repente, su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

-Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy?- pregunto en voz baja.

Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo detrás de mi en tan sólo sus calzoncillos, pareciendo un dios griego.

-Um... No se... ¿Quieres hacerlo?- le pregunte, un poco isegura de mi misma.

Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todas ellas probablemente más bonitas que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios, apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo, a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un tirón por alguna razón.

Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, él las peso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho, arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacía abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez, antes de volverla a subir gradualmente u ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer.

Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mi y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte, pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos Justo cuando estaba a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndome saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Naruto estaba mirando el teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Suigetsu, una vez más. Suspiré y lo abrí.

-¡He dicho que estoy en camino!- puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

-Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tu amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir- dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Naruto, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por lo general, se transformaba en Naruto el imbécil de día, burlándose de mi casi tan pronto como se despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggis negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior fresca y me fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

-Sabes que tiene el más sexy culo en el mundo, ¿verdad?-susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente, enviando lo que sería como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me soltó, lo miré un poco sorprendida.

-Si, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas- murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda.

¿Qué hay de malo en mi? ¿Porqué él estaba haciendo que me sienta así? ¡Es Naruto por amor de Dios! Él te va a aplastar y vas a terminar como esa maldita perra de Sakura, rogando por su atención una vez que él ha terminado y consiguió lo que quería.

Pero él no me haría eso a mi. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. Lo necesitaba para poder dormir, él mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mi. Él no me haría daño, ¿verdad? Confió en él para mantenerme a salvo, pero ¿podría confiar en él con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta era que no, no podría, pero por alguna razón quería. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido, pero esto no fue sorpresa.

Me acerqué a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Miré por la ventana y sonreí, estas flores crecían a las afueras de mi ventana, tiene que hacer elegido una para mi cuando salió, y la dejó allí sabiendo que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí, un poco confundida. No era costumbre de Naruto hacer esas cosas.

Suspiré mientras metí la pequeña flor en mi cola de caballo y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Neji diciéndole que había ido a bailar, y que le ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si deja que Ino y Matsuri vinieran a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir a por ello, este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas, que venia a la nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre él y Naruto toda la noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba demasiado, si no tenía una cita.

Salte fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Naruto que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

-Oye, ten esto. dije, dándole la bebida.

-Gracias. Ten esto.- Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado.

Me eché a reír.

-Ese es un cambio bastante bueno- le dije, sonriéndole y comiendo-. Oh, tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso esta bien.- Lo miré esperanzada mientras conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante.

-¿Porqué tan feliz hoy?- pregunté con curiosidad por saber porqué sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado, me di cuenta por sus ojos.

-Tuve una buena noche ayer, eso es todo. Finalmente anoté con una chica muy caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo.- Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa autentica cambiada en una sonrisa *beep*

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una moto-sierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mi en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también, y él ¡había utilizado a una chica para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no debería haber esperado algo diferentes. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran mis favoritas. Cuando llegué de vuelta al coche, Naruto sonreía.

-¿Tienes lo suficiente allí?-bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenia en mi brazo.

-Me gusta esta canción- mentí, no teniendo idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con él. Me lanzó una mirada extrañada.

-Odias la música de reventón- dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen.

En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con él, *** mentiroso. Nos detuvimos en lasa fueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza, danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que era con un ritmo hip hop tenia mi voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

-Ey chicos, lo siento, me quedé dormida- dije, mirando a todos ellos disculpándome, mientras entraba.

Suigetsu me haló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

-Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en mi cama- bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Naruto.

Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos. Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Naruto llamó a todos para empezar.

-En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinc minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el **** de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos-afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida haciéndome reír

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Shino y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacía atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este. Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas, incluso me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta duele, sobre todo si el musculo de chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti. Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Shino fuera de mi, riendo. Ni siquiera podía levantarme, estaba tan cansada; el sudor me corría por la espalda.

- Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la espalda, mi trasero me duele, incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme-me quejé, yaciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

-Está bien, es casi las una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio- dijo Suigetsu, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

-No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme- murmuré, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que Naruto estaba allí; me agarró, me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

-Ayudándote- afirmó- Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy *beep* voz.

-¡Suéltame!- le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza.

Oí la ducha abriéndose.

¡No! ¡Él no lo haría!

Continuara...

Hasta acá por hoy!

Inner: últimamente estas cortando la historia en las mejores partes... lo haces a propósito¬

¿Y que si lo hago? Les quiero dejar con un poco de intriga a mis queridos lectores:3

¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué creen que hará Naruto? ¿Hinata seguirá enojada con él? ¿Lo perdonara? ¿o no? Muchas muchaaas preguntas.

Inner: que se responderán el viernes con la continuación ;)

Exaaaaaacto, entonces.. ¡Nos despedimos! ¡Sayonara! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambos completamente empapados. Me quedé allí, comprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba, pero no creo que él tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada! Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua, lanzándosela, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose contra mi bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la cara, se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo, quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las lineas de sus músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuera a mi alrededor y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aún mejor que hoy, probablemente debido a que aún estaba media borracha cuando nos besamos ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, se apartó y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que estaba bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y simple. Naruto quería mi cuerpo mucho. Jadeé y lo empujé hacía atrás, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso. Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad?- preguntó, al salir de la ducha apoderándose de mi mano.

Me volví a mirarlo. No podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir, era Naruto Namikaze por amor de Dios, él podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche anterior antes de que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple, y si lo dejaba tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

-Naruto, ¿qué quieres de mi?- pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas empapadas.

-Todo- dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echo a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, es sólo una linea para entrar en tus pantalones, Hinata ¡cálmate!.

-No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que se conecto contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa contigo- gruní desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

-¿De qué zorra estás hablando, Ángel?- preguntó, mirándome confuso.

-¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Naruto, ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente haber significado algo para ti- escupí ácidamente. Parecía aún más confundido.

-No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó, tratando de tirar de mi hacía él, pero me amntuve firma y saqué mi muñeca de sus manos, él no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida.

Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toallas de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

-Justin, tú mismo me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste una chica que deseabas, por eso estabas tan feliz- gruní. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora?

Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecia relajarse visiblemente.

-En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin anoté con una chica mmuy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

-Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres un maldito estúpido jugador u yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces!- grité. Podía sentir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

-¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir!- dijo con desesperación.

Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

-Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor- dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

-Estaba hablando de ti- dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿yo?

-He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermano no me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú- Miró al suelo como niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmete acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero Neji no lo dejaba acercarse a mi? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un jugador que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana. ¿Cómo podia siempre haber sido yo? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, él sólo tiene ¡citas!.

Me miró suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que pueda soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Neji. Él se adelantó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, se inclinó hacia mi y me besó con ternura.

Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Naruto me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Él se apartó y me sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamamos una cita?- sugirió, mirándome con timidez.

Nunca había visto en Naruto una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de súplica en su rostro, fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

-Okey- finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mi en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Terminó el beso justo cuando estábamos un poco sin aliento.

-Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca en el coche, así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte- dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-. No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto-. Me miré a mi misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mi y completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mi alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se rió y se inclino para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mi, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias. murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

-Con todo el gusto- dijo mientras salia por la puerta.

Me cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Naruto estaba allí, inclinado casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Suigetsu y Sai, otro chico de mi equipo.

-¡Eh!- canturré mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Naruto sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mi.

-Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana- dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

La boca de Suigetsu cayó abierta y miró de Naruto hacia mi varias veces.

-¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir... ¿qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano! Ni siquiera te gusta, siempre dices que él es un gilipollas mujeriego. ¡Siempre que te he dicho sobre cuán caliente él estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su trasero con ETS ni aunque te pagaran!- dijo Suigetsu, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Naruto? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuché a Naruto comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarlo, él no se veía enfadado o algo.

-Gracias, Suigetsu- refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Naruto se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

-Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión- le dijo a Suigetsu con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del auto para mi.

-Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde- prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar en el auto. Naruto les dio a ambos la cosa de apretón de manos típica de hombres, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arrancó el auto, me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lo lamento- murmuré, ruborizándome otra vez.

-No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca- contestó con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír, estaba lleno de elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de mi estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas. ¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con él después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacia, entonces él iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

-¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar?- preguntó, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

-Um. No me importa, ¿qué te gustaría?- pregunté. Me disparó una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa picara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡realmente es un loco jugador del sexo!

-Comer, Naruto- añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa.

Solamente se rió y comenzó a conducir.

-¿Qué hay de comida chiNa? ¿Te gusta, verdad?- me preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Si, adoro la comida china!- forjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Neji odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente nunca la tenía; Naruto sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal.

Estábamos sentados, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con él. Lo había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente sólo hablando apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se acelerará. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante entonces nosotros podíamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Naruto, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo- dije tranquilamente. Él ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa?- suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba de ello.

-Realmente no sé lo que tu quieres de mi; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios... quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo... no puedo darte lo que tú quieres- divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba, pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

-Estas preocupada por el sexo- declaró, mirándome intencionadamente, no pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto.

Tragué aire y asentí.

-Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo- dije en voz baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez.

Él colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es sobre sexo- dijo tíernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr.

¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

-¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio?- pregunté, probándolo.

Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero él solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

-Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad. ¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto?- contestó, guiñándome.

Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mi? No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera, solo quería ver su reacción.

-No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Naruto, francamente.- Masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

-Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo.- Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mi. ¿Estaba realmente tan interesado en mi que él esperaría por mi?

-¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna chica al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces?- pregunté con escepticismo.

Él se rió.- ¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual, verdad?- preguntó.

Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, él durmió con muchas!

-¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas chicas?- preguntó, de repente luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

-¿Dan buen sexo oral?- pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que acaba de decir que está loco por ella y tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea?

Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para intentar superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y mi cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día estando así, tan cerca de tí, pero a la vez tan lejos- dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza-. Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellas, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan, no puedo menos que comparar tu vo o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que él es un jugador, pero yo lo estaba matando! ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!

-Oh- me atraganté.

Él se echó a reír- ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía las palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una ****a. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario.

Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que él no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Naruto sólo ha tenido algunas citas; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Naruto, más me gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto él parecía absolutamente contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Ino.

-Hola Ino, ¿qué pasa?- dije alegremente.

-Hola Hina, ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

-Si seguro. pero nada de miedo.- Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Naruto cuando él trató de robar uno de mis rollos de primavera de mi plato.

-¿Qué? articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato.

-Estaba pensando en, El Amanecer de los Muertos- replicó Ino.

Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?

-¡ De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado!- grité, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombies. Me ponía tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la puerta del baño abierta por amor de Dios! Podía escuchar su risita.

-Por favor Hina, realmente quiero verla- pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo.

Naruto me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el auricular y susurré:

-El Amanecer de los Muertes.

Él ensancho sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré- susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reir.

-Hinata, por favor- Ino pidió otra vez.

-¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película. refunfuñé, derrotada.

Al menos Naruto estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mi antes. Lo miré un poco impresionada, de hecho, cuando más pensaba en ello, más de este dulce, divertido Naruto, venía a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mi a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mi, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

-¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien?- preguntó Ino.

Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola en lo absoluto!

-Lo siento Ino, ¿qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa *beep* película.- Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Te dije que mi mamá y mi papá se marchaba por el fin de semana, así que pensé que estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola- dijo en voz baja. Miré a Naruto y brinqué. Si Ino se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podía, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

-Um, seguro Ino, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Neji no le importará.- Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana.

Naruto disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

-¡NO!- articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle que no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

-Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo!- gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

-Si, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos- cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Naruto.

-¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana?- gimoteó, tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

-Lo siento, pero no podía decirle que no. Sus padres se marchaban durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola- Lo miré excusándome.

Él suspiró luciendo derrotado.

-Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombies que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches- declaró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Naruto allí, tenía pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombies también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Naruto, cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis sueños serían tan malos que despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Neji dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo.

Sabía que Naruto no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años. Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

-Bien, no sé porqué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco.- Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Um, es una invitación? preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí de lo que estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porqué le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

-Seguro- ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclino a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujandome hacia él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

-Gracias- susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a sentarse frente a mi, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos!

Continuara...!

* * *

Perdóneneme por atrasarme! Les dejo el capitulo más largo para compensarles! Mil disculpas! xd

¡Eso es todo, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo -largo- que les deje hoy! Espero no atrasarme con el siguiente! Nos leeremos en la próxima, ¡Sayonara!

Inner: ¡Hasta la vista, baby!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana".

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Será mejor que nos vallamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano.- Frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y un poco asustado.

-¿No vas a decirle, verdad?- pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Neji sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco. Asintió.

-Si, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo.- Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Neji le daría cuando se lo contara.

-Naruto, por qué nosotros no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos. ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad?- pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros.

Realmente no veía el punto de hablar con Neji y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mi hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil, gritando mientras se iba.

Se veía un poco asustado.

-¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará?- preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.

-¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Naruto. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decidir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica bonita y tonta?- le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

-Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla.-Tomó mi mano y podría ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero él era un chico después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

-¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien?- sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.

-Hola, ¿podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor?- pregunté, con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue.

-Solamente voy al baño. Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, ¿está bien?- Naruto intuyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño.

Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto. ¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo culo! Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mio haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

-¿Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estaba allí- refunfuñé, avergonzada.

-No se preocupe por ello.- Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mi, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa, entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca.

-Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo- dijo, sus ojos clavados en mi, mientras parecia que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

-Eh no, no he estado aquí antes- murmuré, incómoda, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Naruto en mi regazo.

-Soy Kankuro.- Ofreció su mano para darme la mano. Lo miré y tragué saliva; realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Naruto fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugar con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal.

-Así que, ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara- gruño Naruto posesivamente detrás de mi. Físicamente me relajé.

El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia, eso es todo. No ha pasado nada- dijo con inocencia.

-Correcto- contestó Naruto, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomó el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Naruto me ofreció la mano.

-¿Estás lista, Ángel?- preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y me levanté, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia mi.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida. Dio paso más de cerca de mi y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje.

Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

-Estoy bien ahora.- Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acarició ligeramente un lado de mi rostro.

-Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Neji a ordenar así él comprará la pizza esta noche- bromeé.

Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podría dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.

Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Neji a limpiar eso mientras eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Naruto y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.

-Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio- declaró Naruto, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

-¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? pregunté, riendo histéricamente. Él asintió.

-Sorprendente por cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño- bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte.

Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera, y Neji entró.

-Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez- dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Naruto y pestaño.

-Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto- murmuró Naruto, caminando rápidamente.

Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo al mentirle a Neji, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

-Neji, ¿se puede quedar Ino este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuer a de la ciudad y no quiere quedarse en su casa sola- pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito. Hizo una mueca.

-¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew!- fijo con falso estremecimiento.

-¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho?- pregunté, tratando de ser casual.

No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

- No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad?- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi. Vi a Naruto volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

-No, estaba hablando sobre Ino- mentí. Asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

-No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma?- preguntó, mirando a Naruto mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Sólo son dos años, Neji, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Naruto?- respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Naruto.

-Cierto, Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes- respondió Naruto, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

-Si, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas!- gruño Neji, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Naruto y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Neji de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé.

Ino llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

-Hola Neji, hola Naruto- ronroneó mientras entraba, dándole a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Naruto reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

-Hola Ino- sonrió Neji, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella lo deje en paz, entonces ¿porqué animarla?

-Vamos, dejemos a los gigolós solos- bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Naruto sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo un fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Naruto se quedará también?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

-No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle.- Sonreí un poco incómoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Naruto justo en frente de mi; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto.

Dejo caer sus cosas en el puso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciendo el ceño, se veía confundida.

-Hinata, ¿porqué tu almohada huele a colonia?

Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

-Eh... bueno, yo...eh... ¡Oh! Se la presté a Naruto cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a él- mentí, tropezando con las palabras.

Enterró su cara en la almohada.

-Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche- declaró, apretando la almohada.

Me atragante con la risa.

-Como sea, Ino. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre.- Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

-¡Tengo esto!- gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara. Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Naruto. Él puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mio cuando nadie miraba.

-¿Pediste la comida, Neji?- le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Naruto. Vi una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de su boca.

-Si, hecho. Estará aquí en diez- dijo Neji, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Ino prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

-Así que, Naruto ¿tu lindo trasero se quedará esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que esté asustada de la película, tal vez necesite a alguien que me haga sentir mejor en la noche- ronroneó Ino seductoramente.

Lo sentí cambia su peso más cerca de mi por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aún más.

-No, no puedo. Estoy ocupado esta noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mi.- Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.

-Oh, bueno. Tendrás que ser solo tu entonces, Neji, si estás interesado- ronroneó.

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Naruto en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido Neji.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo.

-Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso, es todo- mentí levantándome-. ¿Alguien quier algo para tomar?- ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema. Todos dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Naruto me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

-Ya te extraño- susurró, besándome suavemente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empuje hacia mi, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío.- Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora- murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde.

Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

-No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido.- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

-¿Estás tomado?- pregunté tímidamente.

Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

-Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener- contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

-Te tengo si tú me tienes- negocié.

Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo- dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mi. Jadeé y lo golpeé en el hombro, haciéndolo reír-. Oh, vamos, estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo- dijo, fingiendo estar herido.

¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonidito de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

-Dilo otra vez- susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mi.

-¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos?- preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, eso no. La parte siguiente- murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

-¿Eres mi novia?- preguntó. Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como su estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Él sonrió-. Eres mi novia, Ángel- ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios-. Mi chica.- Me besó de nuevo-. La única que quiero.- Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no lo dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo besé apasionadamente, haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de él. De pronto, saltó lejos de mi y se movió hacia el costado. Lo miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal? Justo entonces, Neji dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

-Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio, ¡me acaba de agarrar el pene!- me susurró casi gritando. Naruto y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo.

Después de la comida, Ino puso la estúpida película de terror. Me senté junto a Naruto, lo que significó que Neji se tuvo que sentar junto a Ino en el otro sofá- evidentemente fastidiado. La película fue horrible; Naruto colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Naruto y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir a Neji lanzando dagas hacia nosotros, pero no lo pude evitar.

Para el momento en que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión. Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mi y yo estaba saltando sobre él. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mi antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento. Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado, déjenme sus reviews y si quieren, quejas por el retraso xd. Perdonen... Se como se deben sentir al esperar tanto que actualice :c

**¡Sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!Les traigo la continuación de ''El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana''. Espero que la disfruten

**La historia** no me pertenece, la original se denomina **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window''** que pertenece a la escritora **kirsty Moseley** que, gracias a **gatiinix**, pude saber de quien pertenecía esta increíble historia:)

**Los personajes** tampoco me pertenecen, son del fantástico **Masashi Kishimoto**, el cuál nos dejo un increíble capítulo en Manga debo decir :'D

Eso es todo, **disfruten la lectura** mis queridas/os lectores :)

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Eso fue impresionante- gorjeó Ino, sonriendo.

-Si, la mejor película que he visto en años- estuvo de acuerdo Naruto con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

-¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedoras de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola!- me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Porqué había visto la *beep* película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría!

Los tres se rieron de mi, pero Naruto se paró.

-Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece?- ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacía el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

-¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño?- pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando-. No estoy bromeando, Naruto.

-Lo que tú quieras, Ángel- estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo.

Me detuve fuera de la puerta del año y esperé que él entrara primero.

Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes-. Es una zona libre de zombies- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

-Gracias- murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña. Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de alli rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo *beep* pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro- dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tira hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuera y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río-. Sip, ¡la mejor película!- declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, caminando por el pasillo hacía el salón.

Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Hinata- Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez- se burló mientras me sentaba. Asentí.

-Sip, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar- confirmé, riéndome-. ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii?- sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todos asintieron así que Neji lo preparó. Se decidieron por deportes así que Naruto y Neji jugaron al boxeo primero. Ino se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los dos chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

-Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas?- dijo Ino en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

-¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué esta mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano!- grité, temblando.

-Sólo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Hinata, el otro es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti- susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

Vi a Neji lanzar una mirada de muerte a Naruto que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

-Claro, si, esta bien- contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos-. Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar- me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Ino realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

-Aquí, Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi media noche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy- dijo Naruto, sosteniendo el control hacia mi. Ino saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacía mi hermano, señalando que quería jugar con él.-Naruto, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte?- pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado.

Sonrió pero no se rió de mi, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

-¡Oh, está bien!- forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos. Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacia sentir necesitado.

Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y lo seguí después de uno segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella. Lo miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario,antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mi, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara de sorprendida. Bendito sea, mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en él siendo mi novio.

-Hola- ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacía mi cama y me sentaba-

-Hola- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse, creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mi y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

-Gracias por revisar mi habitación- susurré, jugando con el cuello de su remera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

-En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien?- Me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacía él, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos ojos azules. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

-Siento que Ino se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche- bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarlo esta noche.

-Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte- bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

-Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?- supliqué. Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacía sentir culpable porque él sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapado con eso.

-Lo voy a intentar.

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, Hinata, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Naruto; se detendrá si se lo pides.

-Tal vez te podría darle un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría?- le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas. Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto de sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

-Puede ser que ayude- dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacía adelante y lo besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua por mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de el en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombres, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de él. Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta, siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuetras respiración. Agarré su camiseta y la subí por su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puse mis manos en su cuello de nuevo y tiré de él hacía abajo para que me bese. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacía mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacía abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi estómago haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí. Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte más baja de mi sujetador. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que haría.

Pensé que sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y lo escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes de moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho. Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente. Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. ¡Oh Dos, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

-Naruto- dije sin aliento.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mi, empujándose a si mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mi, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

-¿Paro?- ´pregunto, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Él inmediatamente se apartó de mi por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta. Me senté, sonrojada, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña- ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

-Lo siento- murmuré, sin mirarlo.

-Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí de esa declaración.

-¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Si claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe qué con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacas mi top antes de que me asustará- dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Ángel, confía en mí que esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo vos, me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo.- Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

-Sé lo que quieres decir.- Sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Me sonrió.

-Ahora es cuando se supone que me decís que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también- bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y a ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta.

Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

-He tenido mejores.

Se echó a reír.

-Si, apuesto a que lo has tenido- respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión. Le sonreí y suspiró-. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que me ayudaría a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierto toda la noche pensando en ello- dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo- Me reí.

A mi también- admití haciéndolo reír también.

Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudo a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

-Correcto, chicos, me voy. Los veré mañana- dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de entrada.

-Si, te veo- respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión. Naruto me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cierra la puerta.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin él me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Neji patear el trasero de Ino en la Wii.

**Continuara..!**

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado. No fue tan largo el capitulo pero no me digan que no estuvo interesante e.e

Sin más, agradezco sus reviews y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

**¡Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Perdonen mi ausencia. Tuve varios problemas, entre ellos que no podía estar en la computadora por un tema de mi visión y que hace poco me tuvieron que operar... ¡Pero volví! y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? :D

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo adaptado de ''El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana''.

La historia original le pertenece a la escritora **Kirsty Moseley**, **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window''.**

**Disfruten la lectura!:)**

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No habíaa soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Ino y Matsuri se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Sari. Como las chicas estaban acá, Naruto tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos. Mi sueño esta noche era malo.

Neji tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental. Neji y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de fútbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes. Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Neji quería mostrarme un nuevo truco en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que él podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. Él perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero si hizo un gran estruendo. Los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos la puerta, esperando.

Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.

-Trae la pelota- dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelar. Neji me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano.

Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Neji agarró mi mano más apretada.

-¿Quién pateó la pelota?- preguntó mi padre desagradablemente.

-Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente- susurró Neji, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Neji con tanta fuerza en el estómago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de mi. Levantó el puño y le golpeó nuevamente, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo. Se dio vuelta hacía mi y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacía la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacía Neji, golpeándolo de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y en los muslos hasta que Neji estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Él me agarró del brazo y me tiro hacía arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Neji le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía en su cara. Mi padre le dio un coñazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez.

-Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Sólo por favor, no golpees más a Neji, por favor!- supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante.

Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo a él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Neji del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta.

-Explótala- ordeno. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Neji le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte, había ahorrado mi asignación dos meses para comprarlo para él-. Explótala- repetía con su voz fría. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago.

Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él me soltó mi mano, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el regadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a Neji; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible.

Corrí hacía él y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto.

-Hinata, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?- graznó, su voz apenas un susurro. El estúpido chico estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tengo el mejor hermano del mundo!

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerqué a abrazar a Naruto, pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

Stas dspierto?

Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormido, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarlo si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche. Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

-Ángel, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

-No-gruñí.

-Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente?- Lo escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

-Si- lloré. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que él corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, levantándome cuando entró en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré fuertemente alrededor de su cuello. Él inmediatamente apretó sus labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello.

Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

-¿Zombies?- preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan tris pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar-. ¿Quieres hablar de ellos?- preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

-No.- Mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda-. ¿Te desperté, Naruto?- pregunté, de repente sintipendome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

-No, Ángel. No podía dormir- dijo en voz baja.

Me reí.- ¿El beso no sirvió entonces?- bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

-No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario- respondió, sonriendo.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. Podríamos dormir en el sofá- sugerí. Él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a travér de la pantalla del meno hasta que llegué a la función de alarme-. ¿A qué hora la fijo?- le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Neji, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

-¿Qué hay de las siete y media?- sugirió, tirando de mi hacía él. Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Sonreí y le dí un ligero beso.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.- Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia- susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma de teléfono. Miré a mi alrededor preguntándome porqué estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño.

Naruto seguía dormido; como siempre, sus brazos y piernas estaban encima de mí, sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y lo miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarlo amablemente. Usualmente, sólo le pegaba un codazo y lo empujaba; pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativo, que le gustaría eso.

Me moví hacia adelante, empujando su hombro. Él rodó sobre su espalda, sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que me arrastró con él. Me levantó de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre él. Acaricié su hermoso rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Él suspiró un poco en su sueño así que lo besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo.

Comenzó a excitarse y sofoqué una risita. Está bien, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero este chico parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí. Fue un poco embarazoso; pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir querida, necesitada y atractiva.

Lo besé de nuevo y recorrí su pecho con mi mano.

Él comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierto. Lo besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua.

Eso llamó su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

-Espero que esa sea la manera en la que me despiertes a partir de ahora- dijo con voz ronca.

-Tal vez, si eres afortunado- bromeé. Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarlo de nuevo. Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome que entrara, pero lo alejé, haciéndolo gemir.

-Tienes que irte, Naruto.-Me liberé de él y me senté, todavía a horcajadas.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí, lo que me hacía anhelarlo de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora. Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miró sentado encima de él. Sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora. Ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esta no era realmente una buena posición para sentarse.  
La sensación de tenerlo abajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor. Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me mordí el labio mientras una ola de deseo de apoderaba de mí. Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí. Nunca había querido si quiera besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?-susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así: querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, mirándose un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a él. Necesitaba que él fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera cómo me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo.

-Dime qué quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor?- rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

-No quiero Naruto.-Me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

-¿Por favor?- susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.

Suspiré.

-No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente... -Mi voz se debilitó, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

-Al día siguiente, ¿qué?-solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Al día siguiente, tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mí misma- admití, ruborizándome locamente.

Él se rió en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

-También me haces necesitarte.

-Sí, esa es la mitad de problema- declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo que sobresalía de sus pijamas, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y él me había visto mirándolo. ¡Oh, mierda, eso es tan embarazoso!

-Siento que eso pase.-Me sonrió y me ruboricé más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación. Le di una palmada en el pecho y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

-Me asusta-admití, sintiéndome estúpida e infantil.

-Sé que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas van demasiado rápido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo. -No podía dudar de su sinceridad. La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé suavemente, antes de alejarlo.

-Realmente tienes que irte. Son casi las ocho.

Él suspiró y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

-Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir -murmuró, fingiendo estar molesto. Reí y me levanté del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

-Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así?-bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que lo había visto de nuevo.

Se echó a reír.

-Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba sus shorts para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal.

Me metí a la habitación. Ino todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastré a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambió le envié un mensaje a Naruto:

Me alegro de que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche.

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que su respuesta no despertara a Ino. Respondió, haciéndome sonreír:

También yo. Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero es probablemente porque estabas ahí.

Le envié:

Podrías quedarte esta noche. Tal vez podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala después de que Ino se duerma.

Me preguntó:

¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Le respondí:

No estoy segura; creo que pasaré todo el día con Ino, viendo que se quedará aquí.

Contestó, haciéndome reír:

Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente disgustado que esté aquí.

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más, y me alegré de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna.

Me levanté un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina. Naruto ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche sólo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana, alrededor de las diez treinta.  
Le sonreí, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentado junto a Neji.

-Buenos días, Hinata. ¿Dónde esta Ino? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme?-preguntó Neji, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

-Está en la ducha. De todos modos, deberías estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Naruto hoy- me burlé, guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto gimió.

-¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien- afirmó con seguridad. Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso a Neji.

La cara de Neji se desvió en su dirección.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo, como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones -dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

-Estoy loco por ella -dijo Justin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Neji!

- ¿Loco por ella? Así que debes estar sobre ella. Debe ser muy buena en la cama -dice Jake, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda con orgullo. Me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

- No he dormido con ella. Ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. -Justin sonrío.

Neji parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Naruto como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.  
-Tú... Ella... ¿Qué? -tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia.

Naruto se rió.

-A partir de ahora, estoy oficialmente retirado del negocio. Por lo tanto, Ángel, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible -indicó, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

-Lo haré. Vaya, así que un mujeriego reformado, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo, Neji. -Me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

-De ninguna manera, le doy a Naruto una semana antes de que regrese a su antiguo yo, acostándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva -dijo Neji con confianza.

-No sé, Neji. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí-dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Naruto me sonrío, obviamente le gustó lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

-Finalmente has aprendido a usar la cabeza que está pegada a tu cuello -bromeó Neji, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

-Creo que es dulce, Naruto. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada; ojalá que no rompas su corazón -murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que él no me hiciera daño.

-No lo haré -digo Naruto con confianza. Me sonrío mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Ino. Podía oír a Neji interrogando a Naruto en la cocina, y no quería estar ahí para eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- le pregunté a Ino mientras se aplicaba su habitual tonelada de maquillaje.

— Hmm. No sé. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podía llamar a Sari y Gaara. Podríamos preguntarle a tu hermano y a Naruto si quieren venir —decía con emoción.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Perdónenme otra vez por mi desaparición. Yo me disgustaría si no subieran el siguiente capítulo de una historia que me gusta, y que tardará más; claro, yo. Intentaré actualizar siempre en la fecha:D

Espero que les allá gustado la historia!:)

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**H**istoria original: **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Claro. Los llamaré. -Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sari.

-Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo. -Ino sonrió, saliendo de mi habitación.

Seguí detrás de ella cuando Sari respondió.

-Hey, Sar, ¿quieres venir a los bolos?- pregunté alegremente, mientras Ino se dejaba caer junto a Neji en el sofá, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo.

-Sí, seguro. ¿A qué hora?- respondió, sonando emocionada.- Nos encontramos allí, digamos, ¿en una hora?- sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran sólo las diez pasadas así que eso podría ir bien.

-OK. Llamaré a Gaara, puedo buscarlo en el camino- dijo.

Sonreí porque Ino estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Neji.

-Está bien. Nos vemos allí.- Me desconecté de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermano.

- ¿Puedes venir con nosotras? Así podrás ver que tan buena soy con pelotas- ronroneó Ino, agitando sus pestañas. Naruto se ahogó con su risa, que rápidamente se volvió en tos cuando Ino lo miró-. Vamos, Naruto, voy a hacer que valga la pena. Sé que eres un buen jugador, ¿qué tal si tú me enseñas un par de trucos?-dijo seductivamente, acercándosele. Él se veía incómodo con sus avances. En realidad estaba disfrutando verlo retorcerse. Por lo general le coquetearía, pero hoy parecía que quería huir.

Decidí ayudarlo a salir.

-Ino, ¿los dejarías solos? No quiero al perro de mi hermano y a su reformado mejor amigo, viniendo, y que tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día.-Me burlé, pretendiéndola hacer callar. En realidad se me estaba haciendo muy molesto que ella siguiera mirando a Naruto como si se lo quisiera comer aquí y ahora. Naruto me miró agradecido, lo que hizo que mi corazón empezase a tartamudear un poco en mi pecho.

Ino me sonrió.

-Hmm, bueno ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?- preguntó, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

-Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos, si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. Sari y Gaara están llegando, y tal vez Matsuri.-Me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Naruto, apoyándome en sus piernas. Podía ver a Ino mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de él, ruborizándome como loca.

-No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas, Neji? Quiero azotarle el culo a las chicas-preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

Ino asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Estoy definitivamente para algunos azotes-dijo con entusiasmo. Pero los chicos la ignoraron.

-Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Naruto, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización?-bromeó Neji.

-Mi novia ni siquiera te miraría, Neji, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme-respondió Naruto con confianza, podía oír diversión en su voz. Sólo me sonrojé más duro, tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

-¿Tienes novia, Naruto?-preguntó Ino, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración.

-Sí, la tiene. Una misteriosa chica por la que está loco, aparentemente-se burló Neji, rodando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Ino saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara.

Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Naruto, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.  
Mierda, ¿es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvio, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y se reírse con entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en tu habitación, Hinata!-gritó, saltando. Estaba tan emocionaba que aplaudía como un niño.

Gemí internamente, oh, bien, aquí viene, el millón de preguntas.

-Ya estoy lista.-Negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

¡Necesito tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo!-susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo. Me esforcé y oí la risa de Naruto desde el sofá.

Puse los ojos en él, ¡realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca.

Seguí a Ino a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

-¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años-gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con él.

-¡No lo estaba!-Sonreí.

Ella me arrastró hasta la cama.

-¡Oh, cállate! Él siempre está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier excusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo, y siempre te dice qué tan atractiva eres.-Ella suspiró con aire soñador-. Así que, señorita, ¿cuándo estabas pensando en decirme, tu mejor amiga? -Me reprendió, en broma.

-Emm bueno, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas. No le va a gustar nada a Neji.

Me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Naruto antes, cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente a la idea de mí saliendo con él.

-Wow, si, no había pensado en ello. ¡Neji estará muy enojado!- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo-. Así que, ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntos en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tenía la vista fija en ti toda la noche, y golpeó a la basura del hermano de Sakura por besarte.

Di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

-¿Él golpeó al hermano de Sakura?- pregunté. Me acordé de él, depositándolo contra la pared, pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

-Sí. Él le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti, y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Naruto le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego, desapareció después de eso, Neji dijo que se fue a su casa. -Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible-. Él no fue a su casa, ¿verdad? -Sonrió a mí a sabiendas.

Tomé una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, gritó, y cerca de dos segundos más tarde, Neji y Naruto irrumpieron en mi habitación.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES?- gritó Neji, mirando alrededor como si hubiera un incendio o algo.

-Em… em, fue una… em- balbuceé, agarrándome violentamente por algo que decir.

-Araña -intervino Ino rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño.

Neji suspiró y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-En serio, ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí!- regañó.  
Ino sonrió a Naruto y a mí. En realidad él parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo reír a Ino. Yo le saqué la lengua, y él movió las cejas hacia mí, ella sólo se rió más fuerte a los dos de nosotros.

Neji volvió a salir, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

-No he podido encontrar nada allí.

-Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido sólo un poco de pelusa o algo así- sugirió Ino, agitando su mano para que se vayan.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Dios, Ino, eres realmente extraña —dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno, ¿no? ¡Él es tan atractivo! ¡Estoy muy celosa!- Se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

-No tuve sexo con él- dije rápidamente.

Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

-¿No lo hiciste? Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? Si esa fuera yo, hubiera saltado en su culo allí y en ese mismo momento.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, sé que lo harías, pero esa no soy yo.

-Está bien, lo sé.-Ella suspiró, mirando un poco derrotada. De repente su rostro se iluminó de nuevo-. Así que, ¿qué hicieron entonces?  
-Acabamos de empezar, Ino, eso es todo —le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.  
-Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes al chico más atractivo de toda la escuela como tu novio y el segundo más atractivo es tu hermano. Quiero decir, ¡eso es sólo codicioso! -me regañó, meneando el dedo hacia mí en un gesto molesto-. Entonces, ¡él te llamó su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente, ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente?-preguntó, mirándome con asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca, al mismo tiempo.

-Sí lo hizo, y sí que somos. Pero para ser honesta, no sé cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, él es un jugador. Tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo en dejarme caer por él, en caso de que me engañe o termina conmigo o algo así —admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasan por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo, que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

-No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, él nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusivo, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente, él nunca ha engañado a nadie.-Me dio una media sonrisa. No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesto a ser exclusivo es una señal.

-Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, Sari y Gaara nos estarán esperando allí. Ah, e Ino, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Sari. Quiero ver cómo va por un par de semanas antes de Neji se dé cuenta-le expliqué.

-No lo haré, lo prometo -prometió, atravesando su corazón-. Por lo tanto, ¿es un buen besador?-susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Increíble -le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! -murmuró en voz baja, por lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿vienen o no chicos?-pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

-Sí, está bien -suspiró Neji. Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Naruto estaba obligándolo. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta-. Voy a buscar el auto al porche. Los veo ahí.

-Oh, mierda, me olvidé mi cartera -dijo Ino, volviendo a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente Naruto me agarró y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

-Mmm, te he extrañado- murmuró contra mis labios.

-¿En serio? No tenía idea. ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Me besó de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para él; metió su lengua, explorando cada parte de mi boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nosotros saltamos alejándonos, pensando que era Neji. Afortunadamente no lo era, era Ino.

Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto en su cara.

-Ustedes dos se ven calientes juntos -declaró, sonriéndome.

Naruto se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Ángel se ve caliente con quien quiera que esté. -Sonrió y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

-Aww, ¡eso es tan dulce! -arrulló Ino, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y mirándolo con adoración.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, ¡vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora. -Agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta y le tiré mis llaves a Naruto quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él. Mientras me entregaba las llaves, sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

-Oye,Naruto, no te importaría ir atrás con Hinata, ¿verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente —dijo Ino desde el auto, guiñándome un ojo.

Vi a Neji negar con la cabeza a Naruto, obviamente pidiendo ayuda. Naruto sonrió en su dirección.

-No. Está bien, si quieres ir en el frente. -Me miró por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Ino. Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con él.

Me subí a la parte de atrás y Naruto se deslizó a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos en mi regazo y sonreí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano, sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Neji se diera la vuelta. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. El toque casual de Naruto me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad a través de mi brazo. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar. Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto, llegamos a la bolera. Está bien, eso fue un poco exagerado, sólo duró diez minutos, pero todo el tiempo estuve luchando conmigo misma para no saltar sobre él y sujetarlo con fuerza.

Éramos ocho jugando a los bolos: Naruto, Neji, Ino, Matsuri, Gaara y Sari, su novia, que había traído a su hermano Shikamaru, que había venido desde la universidad, y yo. Parecía que a Naruto le había desagradad Shikamaru instantáneamente por alguna razón.

Estaba siendo lo suficientemente educado, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por la que había venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Naruto jugar. Cuando él se inclinaba para lanzar la bola, obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero, y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

-No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos, ¿huh?-preguntó Shikamaru, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo.

Reí.

-No. Nunca le encontré el truco -admití, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.  
-Podría enseñarte si quieres. Todo se trata de la posición -ronroneó sugestivamente.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no se notara.

- Posición, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años?-Sonreí, un poco incómoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

-Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones-ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

-Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así que ¿qué sugieres? pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola.

Se paró y caminó cerca detrás de mí.

-Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance -dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Me reí de su propuesta; Dios, ¡éste chico es tan obvio!

-Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré cómo me va -reí y caminé para tomar mi turno. Mi bola fue directa, hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta-. Mmm, Shikamaru. Creo que tal vez deberías trabajar con tus consejos. Como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí, y me siento un poco decepcionada —bromeé, haciendo un mohín.

Se rió.

-Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes -dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¿Demasiado engreído? -pregunté, riendo.

-¿Quieres descubrirlo?-me provocó.

-Mmm, déjame pensarlo. -Estreché los ojos y los pasé por su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacia arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morderme mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente-. ¿Puedes voltearte? -pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

-¿Quieres que me de vuelta? -preguntó, sonriendo.

Asentí.

-Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta -dije con desdén. Me guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modulé ¡Qué idiota! a Ino y Sari que se estaban riendo como locas drogadas-. Está bien, puedes voltearte de nuevo —dije después de unos segundos.

Se volvió a mí.

-Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó, sonriéndome confiado.

Me incliné hacia él.

-No, en realidad no. Simplemente no lo haces para mí, pero gracias por la oferta- declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos. Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, Sari e Ino chocaron los cinco. Shikamaru sólo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo. Le eché un vistazo a Naruto, se veía herido y enojado.

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hice? Simplemente estaba coqueteando, ¡no debería haber hecho nada! Traté de llamar su atención pero él apartó la mirada al tablero de puntuaciones, ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió.

Neji fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tomé la oportunidad para hablar con Naruto; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Shikamaru.

-Hola-dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a él.

-Hola-murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

-¿No me vas a hablar?-pregunté, asustada de que dijera no.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin mirarme.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Gomen por atrasarme y por cortarla acá, es que sino se hará muy larga:3 y... ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ah :c Gomen, gomen xd.


	13. Chapter 13

**H**istoria: **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto3

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13.**

Esa noche estábamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar. Gaara había traído Avatar y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los siete estábamos sentados, comiendo McDonalds. Íbamos a poner la película después. Yo estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Naruto; Neji no pareció pestañear, lo que ambos tomamos como una buena señal.

Shikamaru se movió del sofá.

-Aquí, Sari, siéntate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo -sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta. Me moví incómoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Naruto tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando mi pulgar sobre la parte superior tranquilizadoramente-. Así que, Hinata, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? -preguntó.

-Un montón de cosas. Me gusta bailar e ir al cine. Ya sabes, cosas normales de secundaria -contesté, añadiendo énfasis a la palabra secundaria.

Se rió.

-Wow, realmente eres una luchadora, ¿verdad? -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No tienes idea -murmuré, dándome vuelta fingiendo ver la televisión.

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo? -preguntó, fingiendo estar herido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro exagerado.

-Sólo estoy tratando de ver esto.

Miró a la televisión y rió.

-¿Este anuncio de sofás nuevos?

Miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver, y era de hecho, un anuncio. ¡Maldita sea!

-Sip, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás -bromeé.

-Eres graciosa -se rió, acercándose a mí.

-Gracias, y tú eres muy mayor para mí -declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Sólo tengo diecinueve -me miró desafiante.

Asentí.

-Sí, pero dieciocho es mi límite, así que estás fuera de combate, amigo -dije.

Oí a Naruto reír detrás de mí.

-Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión -declaró Shikamaru con confianza.

Reí sin humor.

-¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto veinte dólares que no tienes nada que me interese -contesté con la misma confianza.

Se rió sombríamente.

-Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar hasta que tu hermano no esté mirando. -Miró a Neji un poco nerviosamente.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez algo de dulce? ¿O las respuestas al examen que tengo mañana en cálculo? -bromeé, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

-No. Voy a besarte, y lo vas a amar. -Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de nuevo.

Las piernas de Naruto se sacudieron detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empujé contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

-¿En serio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte en las bolas. -Sonreí a Shikamaru, inocentemente.

-¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? -preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel de gallina un poco.

-Es sólo una advertencia amistosa. -Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión que, afortunadamente, ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

-Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero está a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes -susurró en mi oído, haciéndome que me diera frío de lo cerca que estaba.

-Mmm, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo -dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Naruto.

Cuando la película terminó Naruto fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y a agarrar un cambio de ropa. En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, pero no podíamos decirle exactamente eso a nadie. Ino y Neji estaban haciendo más palomitas de maíz. Ahora íbamos a ver Terminator Salvation, porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared.

Al principio pensé que era Naruto, pero luego me di cuenta que este chico no era lo suficientemente alto. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago. Shikamaru se rió y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo, pero no se movía. Me mordisqueo el labio, pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.

-Te lo dije. Esos son veinte dólares que me debes -dije con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.

Naruto estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá así que rápidamente tomé el lugar junto a él antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

-Sip -contesté, haciendo estallar la "p".

Sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Me reí.

- Shikamaru - contesté, sonriendo. Justo en ese momento, Shikamaru entró a la sala, cojeando ligeramente con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte dólares en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

-Esa es mi chica -susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

Después de que todos se habían ido era casi medianoche. Ino y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Naruto y Neji en la sala. Le guiñé un ojo a Naruto, mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura. Los combiné con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos.

Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar, ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio. No, está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré.

Volví a mi habitación e Ino me silbó.

-Wow Hinata, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Naruto algo con lo que soñar -sugirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

En realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no lo vería hasta la mañana.

-¿Eso crees? -pregunté nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme-. Está bien -dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Adelante! Dale una emoción -hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando dudé en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé por el corredor con confianza. Por la forma en la que está construida nuestra casa tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

-¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar?-pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Naruto y Neji, que estaban sentados viendo el canal de deportes.

-No, gracias -contestó Neji, sin siquiera mirarme.

Los ojos de Naruto se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh sí, ¡totalmente valió la pena!

Tomé dos vasos con agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Naruto quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Nejilo vio mirando y lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Amigo, ¡deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos, tienes novia -gruñó, claramente molesto.

Naruto se frotó la nuca.

-Claro, sí, novia -murmuró sonriendo.

Volví a mi habitación, riéndome con fuerza.

-Eso fue tan gracioso -le dije a Ino, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome.

Ella también se comenzó a reír.

-¿Le gustó? -preguntó, moviendo las cejas.  
-Sip -confirmé, haciendo estallar la "p". Me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco más tarde escuché a Neji irse a la cama así que sabía que Naruto estaba en la suya.

-Taylor, voy a ir a ver a Naruto un rato -dije, una vez que supe que Neji estaría dormido.  
-Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra vista de ese sexy pijama? -bromeó sonriendo.

Me reí.

-Algo por el estilo. No me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco -le guiñé un ojo mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

-Diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría -bromeó. En realidad no había mucho que Ino no haría, había tenido unos pocos novios y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y dejé la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Naruto ya estaba acostado en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis; la hora "sacar a Naruto por la ventana" usual, y lo puse en el suelo.

-Hola, Ángel -susurró sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza-. Por cierto, eso no fue justo -me regañó, mientras me besaba la frente.

Sonreí burlonamente.

-¿En serio? ¿No te gustó mi pijama? -pregunté inocentemente.

-Amé el pijama, pero no cómo paseaste tu sexy trasero en frente mío con tu hermano sentado allí -se quejó.

-¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy?-lo provoqué.

-Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca. Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza.

Volvió a gruñir y lentamente pasó su mano por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar. Vaya, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no lo iba a detener esta vez. Inclinó su cabeza y besó mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Besó la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de mi trasero, justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un grito ahogado y él se tensó.

Se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar -dijo en tono de disculpa.

Me sonrojé como loca.

-Me gusto, Naruto-dije con voz ronca, y temblando un poco por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

-Oh, diablos, sí -admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez. Wow, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Gimió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarlo porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizó su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda. Me besó en la espalda, levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y lo besé, tirando de él hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegré por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir. Se estaba excitando escaleras abajo otra vez, podía sentirlo presionando contra mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó. Levantó las manos y tomó mis pechos; dejé salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador. Gimió mientras que frotaba su pulgar por mis pezones haciéndolos endurecerse. Él sólo estaba usando shorts así que froté mis manos por su pecho y estómago, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto y tonificado era.

Me besó en el cuello y a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello castaño y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago, apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba, lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago. Gemí y bajó su boca a mi piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción. Deslizó la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse en la anticipación de él besando mis pechos.

Oh, Dios, sí. ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

-Lo siento... Naruto... para —murmuré.

Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente, y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

-No tienes que disculparte, Ángel —inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo, gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor-. Eres tan hermosa -murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Realmente estaba lleno de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con él. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herido-. No me crees —afirmó.

-¿A cuántas chicas le has dicho eso, Naruto? —susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente.

Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotado.

-No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, sólo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti -dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras. Me apreté más cerca de él y enterré la cara en su pecho, respirando en él. Suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente-. Buenas noches, Ángel —susurró.

-Buenas noches, Naruto—murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mi corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos. Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que lo escuche susurrar algo que sonaba como "te amo", pero Naruto no diría eso, así debió haber sido algo más.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Me odian, lo se, lo se, lo corte justo hay :B

¡Volví! Se acabaron las pruebas... cerraron las notas y ahora solo queda recibir el boletín! Lo mejor de todo es que me esperan varios días de descanso... No es que no tenga clases, es que ya no hay pruebas por un tiempo asdfjkl.

Espero que no se hallan enojado mucho porque no actualice antes :c

Ahora empezaré a ser tutora de matemática también:) bueno, eso ya es otra cosa asdfgjkl. Quiero actualizar dos veces por semana, ¿qué les parece?

Si, seguro van a decir ''¿No podes actualizar todos los viernes y pensas actualizar dos veces por semana?'' Si, pienso eso asdfjkl. ¿Qué les parece los martes y viernes? ¿eeh? :DD

Bueno, según su respuesta seguiré publicando:)

**¡Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14

**H**istoria:**''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡¿Que mierda es esto?! -escuché a Neji bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto.

-¡Neji no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome. Pero tan pronto como me moví, me di cuenta que estaba mal.

Aún estaba en el sofá con Naruto. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Naruto, quien tenía su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock. Está bien, necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente—. ¡Maldita sea Naruto! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenías tus manos sobre mí? —grité, pretendiendo estremecerme en horror.

Neji me miró, su rostro aún enojado, pero parecía ligeramente confundido ahora.

-Yo… er… no… ¿Qué? -Naruto balbuceó.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él, Hinata? -Neji gruñó molesto, apuntando a Naruto, quien se veía confundido a este punto.

-Debí haberme quedado dormida, supongo -fruncí el ceño, agitando mi cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

-¿Quedarte dormida? Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con él, en primer lugar? -pregunto, lanzándole a Justin otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí. ¡Bien, vamos, piensa! Oh lo tengo; ¡él tendrá que aceptar esto!

-Tuve un mal sueño, Neji-murmuré, mirando al suelo, y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

-Oh mierda, Hinata. Está bien —susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

-Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas. Naruto me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos -susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo. En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Naruto.

-Lo siento, solo pensé… bueno, olvídalo —Neji murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme-. ¿Estás bien? -asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar y aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacia Naruto—. Lo siento, hombre, salte a conclusiones y er… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

Naruto se veía realmente incómodo y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

-Sí, no hay problema -se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama.

Rápidamente salí del agarre de Neji.

-Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. ¿De cualquier manera que hora es? -pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

-Aún no son las seis, Hinata. Me desperté temprano -se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Er… gracias, Justin, por anoche -dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Definitivamente fue un placer, Ángel. -me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo felizmente.

Neji lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

-¡Hermana menor! -señaló, rodando su ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a Narut y a mí en la sala.

Una vez Neji se había ido, Justin me miró.

-No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermano, Ángel -susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero sólo un par de semanas, ¿por favor? -rogué, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina. Tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia él, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba tan feliz. Neji tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, uno para Naruto. Los lleve a la sala y le entregué una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

-Er... gracias por esto, Ángel, pero no me gusta el Coco Pops -dijo, moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de Coco Pops.

-Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días -me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estúpida o algo así?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates -dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

-¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? -le pregunté, molesta.

-No, Ángel. Me gusta hacerte el desayuno -dijo simplemente.

Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación. ¿Los hizo por mí?

-¿Los haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? -pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta. Cada día venía y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de él comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal, ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía para mí? Por Dios, ¡eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada. Todo este tiempo pensé que era un idiota, ¡cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo! Neji entró entonces, así que no podía decir nada. Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con él:

"¡Gracias, eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso. ¡Voy a darte las gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X" envié. Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha.

Cuando salimos del auto de Naruto en la escuela, fuimos inundados por la usual horda de chicas queriendo manosear a Naruto y Neji. Rodé mis ojos cuando Sakura empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños, sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novio, mirándolo con sus ojos ven a la cama.

-Sakura, en serio necesitas alejarte -dijo Naruto con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

-Justin, nene, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos el primer período y vamos a pasar un buen rato? -ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma!

Di media vuelta y me alejé tan rápido como pude, sólo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Ino corriendo para alcanzarme, él me agarró la mano tirando de mí para detenerme.

-En serio, no estoy de humor -casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era ella, era a Naruto.

-Hey, sólo quería acompañarte a clase -frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

-Oh, claro... er... Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con Sakura, teniendo un poco de diversión -dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo -dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome, y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

-Claro, sí, lo siento, sólo... No sé... -mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como un loca.

-Estás celosa -afirmó, al parecer satisfecho de ello. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo-. Bien, he estado esperando para que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años —dijo, sonriendo como un loco.

Me eché a reír.

- ¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió —di una patada a mis zapatos en las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas. Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que las chicas estuvieran sobre él. Era Naruto Uzumaki, por el amor de Dios, las chicas siempre lo seguían a todas partes, pidiendo su atención.

-Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer, ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno, eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te haré daño, pero necesitas creer eso también -puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciéndome mirarlo.

Suspiré, sí bien, supongo que dije eso.

-Confío en ti, sólo es difícil de ver -le contesté, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer.

Se echó a reír.

-Sí, bueno, lo que se dice por ahí ahora es que tengo una novia por lo que debe poner fin a todo este coqueteo -dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

-¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? -pregunté, sorprendida. Bien, wow, tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.  
— Sí, por supuesto. Tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, más bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana -sonrió, con su sonrisa coqueta y sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

-Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan -me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome.

Gimió y me atrapó con rapidez.

-No crees que doce años sea tiempo suficiente para esperar -preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

-Hmmm, no realmente. Creo que voy hacerte esperar un poco más -le lancé un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de Historia. Lo oí quejarse, pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme. A propósito balanceaba mi trasero, tratando de lucir sexy; debió haber funcionado porque tres chicos de mi clase de historia silbaron e hicieron un comentario acerca de mi sexy trasero. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Chicos!

No pude hablar con Naruto mucho en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con él.

-Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? -preguntó Chouji, uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.

-Sí -confirmó Naruto, pareciendo muy orgulloso de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba notar.

-Ella debe ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza —sonrió Idan.

Naruto se rió, sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo.

-Ella es la cosa viva más sexy, hombre —dijo con confianza.

-¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? —preguntó Idan, recogiendo su emparedado.

-Hombre, en serio, no voy a contestar eso de mi chica —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que podría sacarla del agua —coqueteó Kin, pasando la mano por su brazo.

Se echó a reír.

-Sabes qué, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera - Naruto se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas en la mesa hicieron aww y ahh. Sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de Ino en mí, para que la mirara, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

-No ha dormido con ella, ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio —terció Neji, sonriendo. Me tragué una risa. ¿Le había realmente creído Neji cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Justin, quien estaba sonriendo como loco.

-¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? -preguntó Idan escéptico.

-No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos -Naruto sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo-. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con el entrenador acerca de la práctica -se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie.

La mitad de los chicos también se levantaron, después a seguirlo.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, todas las chicas empezaron a planear y conspirar. Querían saber quién era la chica secreta, y no se detendrían ante nada para descubrirlo, a continuación, cada una de ellas sacó veinte dólares y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Las miré, confundida.

-Entonces, la próxima chica que se acueste con él, se lleva la apuesta -dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa.

Di un grito ahogado.

-¿En serio? Acaba de decir que tiene una novia y no está interesado, ¿y están apostando a quién va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con él? -pregunté, sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que estas chicas estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

-Bueno si ella pone su dinero, entonces va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le está dando lo que él necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo. La próxima en engancharlo gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia. Él no puede esperar "Sin sexo antes del matrimonio" ¡Sí, claro! Es de Naruto Uzumaki de quien estamos hablando —rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría.

Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en su montón.

-La próxima en engancharlo, ¿no? -pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

-¡Sí,Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad, emo —me soltó Sakura, desagradablemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? -pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla.

Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

-Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere… bueno, no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Sai. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Naruto es más caliente, y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno, por ahora de todos modos —Sakura se rió, doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel. Me reí, wow, esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Ino se reía como una loca.

-¿Van a entrar también? -preguntó Sakura a Ino y a Matsuri, cortésmente.

-No, yo no. No tengo ninguna oportunidad -Ino se encogió de hombros, aun riendo.

Matsuri le pasó a Jessica su dinero.

-Estoy dentro. Quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Matsuri, de manera soñadora. Cogí a mis dos amigas por el brazo y las arrastré fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que Naruto y Neji acabaran su entrenamiento de hockey. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás así no sería vista. No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos por que el entrenador decía que las chicas distraían a los jugadores. Amaba ver sus partidos de hockey; había algo en la forma que ellos se deslizaban por el hielo tan rápido y con gracia. Estaban haciendo carreras cortas en este momento, patinando de una línea a otra tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que regatear un disco alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para disparar a la portería, con mi hermano haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los discos fuera. Era un gran portero, pero sólo jugaba por diversión. A Naruto por otra parte, le habían ofrecido una beca de atletas completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Él esperaba convertirse en profesional -en lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, porque tenía a los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viéndome patinar a Naruto. Lo había observado hacer esto cientos, si no millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre él. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en la que sus pies se movían, la manera en la que su desastrado pelo dorado se revolvía cuando patinaba, la manera en la que el hielo se esparcía cuando paraba. Y por supuesto, me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme.

Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica terminó y esperé en el coche de Naruto y a Neji que se ducharan. Matsuri se acercó cuando estaba allí.

-Hola chica -gorgoreó, saltando de arriba a abajo con emoción.  
-Hola Matsuri, ¿qué pasa contigo? No has estado inhalando esas hierbas otra vez ¿verdad? -bromeé. Era una broma recurrente, Matsuri había comprado algunas "hierbas" de un amigo suyo y las encendió en su habitación para limpiar su aura o algo. Terminó siendo marihuana y se colocó, corriendo calle abajo medio desnuda mientras llamaba a todo el mundo por su teléfono para que vinieran a ver el desfile. Nunca lo superó.  
-¡Ja, ja! No, solo que acabo de hablar con Sari y me ha dicho que la apuesta por el culo de Naruto llega a ¡1860 dólares! ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que, voy a intentarlo cuando salga del entrenamiento -dijo, saltando en el sitio y mirando alrededor, buscándolo.

Casi me ahogo, ¡1860! ¿Era una broma? ¡Santa mierda! Eso significaba que más de noventa chicas estaban rogándole a mi novio para tener sexo, ofreciéndose en bandeja y yo estaba asustada de que me tocara. Quizás esto no iba a ser tan divertido como pensé en un principio.

Sobre unos cinco minutos después los chicos salieron.

-Hola Naruto, wow, hueles bien -ronroneó Matsuri seductoramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Miró hacia ella, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Mordí mi labio, fuerte, así no me reiría.

-Hola, Matsu. Escucha, quizás no te hayas enterado de que tengo novia así que… -se retiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso está bien, no me importa compartir -ronroneó Matsuri, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para hacer que se parara delante de ella.

Parecía un poco enfadado.

-Matsuri, en serio no estoy interesado, vale-movió su mano y entró en el auto, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí en modo disculpa hacia Matsuri, porque parecía un poco derrotada.

-Ahí van veinte dólares que no volveré a ver -apuntó.

Reí.

-Hey, cuando gané te devolveré los veinte -le giñé un ojo, haciéndola reír cuando me subía al coche.

Hoy era uno de los días que Neji trabajaba, así que Naruto siempre lo dejaba en el gimnasio, donde trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la tarde. Luego Naruto normalmente me llevaba a casa.

-Mierda, hombre. Creo que he sido golpeado más veces hoy que en toda mi vida. ¿De qué demonios se trata? Le digo a la gente que tengo novia, y toda la tarde la gente ha estado rogándome para foll… -paró abruptamente de hablar, mirándome por el espejo como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Me reí. Bendícelo, ¡no tenía ni idea de que un centenar de chicas cachondas estaban intentando dormir con él por una apuesta!-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ángel? -me preguntó, elevando sus cejas hacia mí por el espejo.

-¿Quieres saber porque tuviste atención extra hoy? -pregunté, riéndome.

-Sí -contestó, viéndose un poco aprensivo.

Neji se giró para mirarme desde delante. Sonreí.

-Bueno, hay una apuesta corriendo entre las chicas para ver quién se puede acostar contigo, la primera que lo consiga, gana el bote. Es bastante dinero -declaré, aun sonriendo. Neji estalló en risas, y Naruto casi desvía el coche al otro carril por que estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Están haciendo qué? ¿No saben que tengo novia? -gritó, obviamente muy enfadado. Su indignación parecía hacer reír más a Neji.

Asentí.

-Sí, por eso lo están haciendo. No les gusta la idea de que estés atado, viendo que tú eres tan jugador, quieren ser las próximas en dormir contigo -me encogí de hombros con desdén, fingiendo que no era gran cosa cuando realmente estaba preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esa atención?

-¿De cuánto es el bote? -preguntó Neji, con diversión.

-De más de mil ochocientos dólares -reí. Naruto casi nos saca de la carretera otra vez y la boca de Neji cayó abierta. Miró hacia Naruto con los ojos llenos de orgullo-. Sí, veinte dólares cada una. Así que eso hace unas noventa chicas queriendo ser las siguientes en follar contigo, Naruto-sonreí hacia él por el espejo. Parecía horrorizado, y honestamente, un poco asustado.

-¡Santa mierda, hombre! ya sabes, simplemente puedes elegir a una, ¡tirártela y dividir el dinero! -dijo Neji, emocionado. Naruto le dio la mirada más sucia del mundo, como si él hubiera sugerido que le arrancara la piel a un cachorro o algo. Neji levantó las manos disculpándose-. Estoy bromeando. Jesús. ¡Es una broma! -dijo rápidamente, pero podía ver por su rostro que iba completamente en serio.

-¡Así que eso es por lo que Matsuri se me abalanzó fuera del auto! ¿Quién demonios esta con esto, Ángel? -preguntó Naruto, sonando realmente enfadado.

-Bueno, Sakura lo está arreglando. Todo el equipo de porristas, la mayoría de las Seniors, yo, Kin, Hana-contesté, nombrando a la gente que sabía, pero Naruto me cortó.  
-¿Tú? -preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí, riéndome.

-Bueno sí, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero. Eso sí, solo habían doscientos cuarenta cuando entré, pero aun así, me gusta jugar -bromeé, dándole una sonrisa sexy por el espejo.

Neji parecía que iba a explotar.

-¿Tú? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? -me gritó, haciéndome estremecer. Odiaba ver a Neji enfadado.  
-Neji, es mucho dinero simplemente pensé, ya sabes, sería divertido. Nunca se sabe. Podría perder mi virginidad con el famoso Naruto Uzumaki-bromeé, moviendo las cejas hacia él.

Neji comenzó a reírse, parecía aliviado; obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando. Sonreí y miré por la ventana; no era buena mintiendo, si me preguntaba si estaba bromeando tendría que decirle la verdad.

-Jesús, Hinata, ¡me asustaste! Creí que ibas en serio -rió Neji, golpeando el hombro de Naruto, orgulloso-. Mil ochocientos dólares es asombroso, Naruto. Me pregunto a cuantas chicas te podrás tirar en una noche, si ellas se creen que es para ganar la apuesta.

Jadeé. ¡Oh mierda! Genial Neji, pon eso en su cabeza, ¡estoy segura que es lo que necesita oír ya que su novia no quiere hacerlo!

-¡Maldición Neji! Tengo novia -gritó Naruto, sonando un poco desesperado.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, las chicas van a estar desesperadas por ganar, te apuesto a que puedes conseguir lo que sea —Neji sonrió, moviendo sus cejas.  
-Neji, para. No quiero a nadie más, estoy loco por mi chica. No la voy a joderlo con ella -empezó Naruto, orgulloso. Me sonrió por el espejo y mi respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras mi pánico descendía. Confianza.  
Necesitaba confiar en él y parar de asumir siempre lo peor.

Dejamos a Neji en el gimnasio y Naruto nos llevó a casa.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Que día, ¿no? Primero Neji los encuentra en el sillón, la brillante idea de Hinata para solucionarlo; y segundo, la apuesta de ''quien caza a Naruto primero'', en la que Hinata participará. ¿Qué creen qué pasará? ¿Piensan que la historia esta a cada vez menos capítulos de terminar? ¿O todo lo contrarío?

Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo:D

Esperen! Todavía no me quiero despedir:3

Gracias por sus reviews, me encantaron3 siempre me sacan una sonrisa y me ponen feliz :')

Son tan comprensivos! Gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras :'D

Espero que les halla gustado la historia de hoy, y esta vez no la corte en la mejor parte:) Y creo que es más larguita:3

Bueno, ahora si...

**Sayonara minna! n-n**


	15. Chapter 15

**H**istoria:**''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Apostaste veinte dólares a que serías la siguiente en dormir conmigo? -preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí, engreído.

-Exactamente no, la apuesta es sobre la siguiente en cazarte -me encogí de hombros, riendo.

Rió y cogió mi mano mientras conducía.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Pensé que una vez la gente supiera que no estaba interesado, me dejarían en paz, ¡no que tendría más chicas detrás de mí! De verdad lo siento -frunció el ceño y me besó el dorso de la mano suavemente.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que toda esa cosa de la confianza va a ser muy necesaria a partir de ahora, ¿eh? -bromeé, haciendo una media sonrisa, fingiendo no estar preocupada por todas las chicas que querían echarse encima de él en un futuro inmediato.

Llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en su entrada.

-¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos. Les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro -dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.

-Wow. ¿Todo eso de conocer a los padres ya? —bromeé, fingiendo estar asustada—. Digo; ¿Qué si no les gusto? —pregunté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, fingiendo horror.

Rió y también lo hice. La idea de que a los padres de Naruto no les gustara era seriamente graciosa. Ellos ya piensan en mí como una hija. Naruto era hijo único por que su madre tuvo algunos problemas cuando él nació, lo que la hizo incapaz de tener más niños, así que me amaba y siempre decía que Neji y yo éramos parte de su familia. Los amaba también; eran unas personas geniales, amables, divertidas y reflexivas. Exactamente como Naruto, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ver más allá de su bravuconería.

El tiro de mí hacia su casa, sosteniendo mi mano, y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-¿Mama? ¿Papa? ¿Están es casa? -grito Naruto, buscando en el salón vació.

Podía oír voces en la cocina.

-Si, cariño. Estamos aquí —llamo Kushina.

Naruto sonrió feliz y me arrastró a la cocina. Kushina estaba horneando galletas y Minato estaba ocupado tratando de comer la mezcla de la galleta directamente del tazón, haciéndola reír y ella le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera.

Me reí entre dientes de la escena. Ellos siempre eran así, ella era la perfecta ama de casa y madre, y él la adoraba a ella y a Naruto, lo cual era muy dulce.

-Hey, Hinata. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ―dijo Minato, agarrándome en un abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Hey, Minato. Hola, Kushina. ¿Cómo están? ―pregunté alegremente.

-¡Estamos muy bien! Hinata, te abrazaría pero estoy cubierta de galletas, cariño. ―Kushina frunció el ceño, levantando sus manos en evidencia.

-¡Sí, puedo ver eso! Huelen tan bien -le dije, mirando las ya cocidas en el plato sobre el mostrador. Me pasó el plato y felizmente tomé una, sonriendo-. Gracias.

-¡Hey! Dijiste que no podía tomar una porque se estaban enfriando ―se quejó Minato, haciendo pucheros, haciéndome reír; ella cogió una galleta y la lanzó hacia él con un guiño.

-Um chicos, me preguntaba si querían conocer a mi novia. ¿Tal vez ella pudiera cenar con nosotros esta noche? -Sugirió Naruto, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Kushina. Se veía tan contenta que realmente pensé que en realidad estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una novia. ¡Pasaste todo este tiempo diciendo que sólo había una chica para ti y ahora finalmente eres capaz de seguir adelante y salir con alguien! -arrulló, prácticamente rebosante de emoción y orgullo.

-Si bien, mamá, baja el tono un poco, ¿eh? ―murmuró Naruto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora viene? ¿La has conocido, Hinata? ¿Es bonita? ―preguntó Kushina, sonriendo hacia mí. Miré a Naruto, sin saber qué decir.

Toda esta situación era ridícula. ¿Y dijo ella que Naruto siempre había dicho que sólo había una chica para él?

-En realidad, mamá, ella está aquí ahora mismo -dijo Naruto con orgullo, frotando mi espalda suavemente y sonriendo hacia mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco más caliente. Kushina saltó y se limpió las manos en un paño, de forma rápida arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente, antes de que ella prácticamente corriera hacia el pasillo.

Bueno, ¡raro!

-Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Naruto, riendo; me di cuenta de que Minato estaba mirando la mano de Naruto en mi espalda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿está ella estacionando el automóvil o algo así? -preguntó Kushina, mirando hacia atrás a Naruto antes de mirar a la puerta otra vez. Él se echó a reír más fuerte y Minato y yo reímos también.

-Mamá, esta es mi novia. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga. ― Naruto sonrió con orgullo hacia mí mientras me presionaba a mí misma más cerca de él.

La cara de Kushina reaccionó para mirarme, sorprendida. Poco a poco, su cara volvió a la felicidad, luego dicha completa, mientras reía y corría hacia mí, agarrando a ambos, a Naruto y a mí en un gran abrazo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Al fin, ¿ustedes dos se unieron? ¡Por fin! -Ella casi gritó, saltando arriba y abajo en su lugar.

Naruto, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró más cerca de él.

-Sí, finalmente -confirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luciendo divertido a la vez. Minato llevó la mano hacia Naruto. Se estrecharon las manos en un gesto muy adulto, antes de que lo atrajera en un abrazo de oso.

Después que toda la emoción se hubiera apagado, fuimos a cenar. Fue muy agradable estar sentada con los padres de Naruto así, ellos sinceramente no dejaron de sonreír. Cada vez que Naruto y yo nos tocábamos, Kushina suspiraba feliz, radiante hacia nosotros.

-¡Bien, ustedes chicos pueden limpiar la mesa! -ordenó Kushina, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia la sala de estar-. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Naruto te dijo que ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, ¿verdad? -sonrió.

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta por su elección de palabras. ¿Ella pensaba que Naruto estaba enamorado de mí? Él no estaba enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente él susurró que me amaba ayer por la noche antes de dormirme?

-Er, me dijo que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, sí -murmuré, un poco incómoda.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Gustar, cielos ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Quiero decir, ¡todavía te llama Ángel por el amor de Dios! -Se rió.

La miré, confundida.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente amaba a Kushina, pero a veces podía estar un poco loca.

-¿Nunca te ha dicho por qué te llama así? -preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, y rió entre dientes misteriosamente-. La primera vez que te vimos fue en la fiesta del sexto cumpleaños de Naruto. Ustedes no hacía mucho tiempo que se habían mudado y pensamos que estaría bien, ya sabes, invitar a los vecinos a la fiesta comenzó, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenían globos por todas partes, y un payaso que hacía trucos de magia -sonreí; los Uzumaki siempre hicieron las mejores fiestas, incluso fiestas infantiles.

-Así es. Entonces de todos modos, tú y tu hermano vinieron a la fiesta y tan pronto como entraste por la puerta, Naruto se quedó mirándote. Él literalmente no podía apartar sus ojos de ti. Tú sonreíste y le dijiste feliz cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera podía hablar contigo, así que te alejaste para ir a bailar. Se volvió hacia mí, y, ¿sabes qué me dijo? -preguntó, con los ojos lagrimeando. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos va a decir ella? ¡Esto me está un poco volviendo loca!-Él dijo en un tono muy serio, "Mamá, ¿estoy muerto?" Y yo dije: "no cariño, no estás muerto", y él sacudió la cabeza, mirando a todos confundido por algo. Luego señaló hacia ti bailando y dijo: "Si no estoy muerto, entonces ¿por qué hay un ángel en nuestra casa?" ―dijo, juntando las manos y sonriendo.

Jadeé. ¡Mierda! ¿Es por eso que él me llama Ángel? Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis palmas sudorosas. Creo que Naruto está realmente enamorado de mí, pero ¿estoy enamorada de él? No lo creo, al menos, no todavía. Pero puedo verme a mí misma fácilmente enamorándome de él.

-¿Es por eso que me llama así? ¿Hablas en serio? -le pregunté, sin saber si estaba bromeando o no.

-Totalmente. Pregúntale si no me crees, pero desde el momento en que te vio estuvo enamorado de ti, está claro en la mirada en su rostro. Me sorprende que nunca te dieras cuenta. -Sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

-Nunca me di cuenta porque siempre fue tan malo conmigo. Él siempre me estaba haciendo caer, o tirando de mí pelo, dándome sobrenombres. -Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacer todo eso si estaba enamorado de mí?

-Tu hermano le hizo mantenerse alejado. Venció a Naruto después de su fiesta de cumpleaños ese mismo año y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti ―dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza―. Ese hermano tuyo seguro es protector, bendícelo ―dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

-Sí, lo sé. Naruto y yo hablamos de ello y decidimos ocultarlo de Neji por un par de semanas, justo hasta que las cosas se calmen. Realmente apreciaría si no le dices nada si lo ves. ―Me estremecí ante la idea de Naruto y Neji peleando. Definitivamente quería poner eso fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

-No voy a decir nada, pero no creo que lo debería dejar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario sólo se volverá más duro.

Sonreí agradecida.

-Sí, sólo un par de semanas.

De repente, Naruto saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y cayó a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tirando de mí hacia él. Cuando me volví para sonreírle, me dio un beso, mordisqueando mi labio, pidiendo entrada. Por Dios, ¿se olvidó que su mamá estaba ahí sentada viéndonos?

Me aparté rápidamente, haciéndolo gemir.

-Ángel, no te he visto durante todo el día -se quejó, haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Me reí de la palabra Ángel; ¿realmente me llama así porque pensaba que yo era un Ángel cuando él tenía seis años de edad?

-¿De qué te ríes, hermosa? -preguntó, acariciando el lado de mi cara con el dorso de un dedo.

Me mordí el labio para detenerme y negué con la cabeza.

-Nada -mentí, sonriéndole.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y me besó de nuevo, pidiendo entrada y me aparté de nuevo.

-Naruto, en serio, tu mamá nos está mirando -le susurré a su cara de cachorro. Ambos miramos hacia Kushina que estaba mirando fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más linda del mundo.

Naruto se levantó y extendió la mano hacia mí.

-Vamos a escuchar algo de música en mi habitación. -Frunció el ceño un poco hacia su mamá que todavía nos miraba como una especie de mujer feliz loca.

Agarré su mano y dejé que me levantara y me llevara a su habitación. No había estado en su habitación por años. Creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue probablemente hace unos dos años cuando entré a cambiarme de ropa después de que tuvimos una enorme guerra de agua y Neji y yo nos habíamos quedado afuera. Su habitación era la misma que era entonces, pero ahora tenía más cosas en las paredes. Como la camisa de hockey firmada que había conseguido por su cumpleaños de sus padres este año, y sus trofeos que estaban alineados en algunos estantes.

Él puso un poco de música tranquila y me acerqué a la estantería para ver dos fotos enmarcadas. Una de ellas era de Neji, Naruto y yo en el parque donde habíamos ido para un picnic cuando éramos niños, yo tenía probablemente once o doce años. La otra foto era de mí y mi equipo de baile, tomada en una de las competencias que habíamos entrado. La levanté y la miré con curiosidad.

-Me encanta esa foto -dijo Naruto, sonriendo hacia ella cuando se puso de pie a mi lado.

La tendí hacia él.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esto?

-Hace unos dos meses en el club de Richmond. Ganaron el primer premio y ustedes estaban saltando por todo el lugar, emocionados. -Sonrió y frotó su pulgar sobre la imagen, antes de ponerla de nuevo abajo.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté.

-Wow, ¡tu cama es incómoda! No es de extrañar que te guste dormir en la mía ―bromeé, pasando la mano sobre su edredón. Se rió y se sentó a mi lado.

No pude dejar de notar que se veía tan guapo cuando se reía. Lo empujé sobre la cama y me moví así estaba a horcajadas sobre él, puse mis antebrazos cerca de su cabeza y me incliné de modo que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban―.Entonces, Naruto, quiero que me digas algo ―Suspiré, pasando mis manos por su pelo.

-¿Puedo besarte primero? Luego voy a responder lo que quieras. -Su mirada se movió hasta mis labios por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar a mis ojos.

Bajé mis labios a los suyos. Sus brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome más cerca de él, una de sus manos enredándose en mi pelo. Trazó su lengua por mi labio inferior poco a poco y no lo rechacé esta vez, abrí mi boca, ansiosamente. Su gusto explotó en mi boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro, masajeando la mía con pasión, haciéndome gemir.

Besar a Naruto parecía ser mejor y mejor cada vez. Estaba ardiendo en la necesidad de que me tocara, pero también estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban al final del pasillo y sabían que estábamos aquí juntos. Me aparté los pocos minutos, ambos estábamos respirando duro. Estaba corriendo lentamente sus manos por mi cuerpo, desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la cintura y de vuelta arriba de nuevo, mirándome con amor.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por la mirada en su rostro. Lo que su mamá dijo que era cierto. Él realmente estaba enamorado de mí, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, Ángel? -preguntó, sujetando ambas manos en mi trasero y apretando suavemente. Casi fui distraída, por sus manos; quiero decir, si sólo las movía un poco más abajo y más hacia el centro, ellas estarían exactamente donde mi cuerpo estaba gritando que él estuviera.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos lujuriosos, y sonreí a su hermoso rostro.

-Quiero saber por qué me llamas Ángel.

Él jadeó y se sonrojó un poco. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente hacia él. Gimió y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-De ninguna manera. No voy a responder eso -se quejó, dándome la cara de cachorro que no podía resistir.

-Vamos, dijiste que ibas a responder cualquier cosa que quisiera -animé. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. OK, voy a intentar otra táctica-. ¿Por favor? -Supliqué, picoteando sus labios-. ¿Por favor? -Susurré, besándolo de nuevo-. ¿Por favor?

Gimió y tomó una respiración profunda mientras lo besaba por el cuello.

-Te llamo Ángel, porque, honestamente creo que Dios puso un ángel en la tierra sólo para mí -admitió, tomando mi rostro en sus manos haciéndome mirarlo. Tomé una bocanada de aire inestable. Así que era cierto lo que dijo Kushina. Mi corazón estaba acelerado en mi pecho mientras seguía hablando-. La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel directamente del cielo. Eras tan hermosa que me dejaste sin aliento. Todavía lo haces, todos los días.

-Eso tiene que ser la cosa más dulce que jamás he escuchado, Naruto―murmuré, besándolo cariñosamente. Me devolvió el beso y rodó así que estaba debajo de él-. Podría besarte todo el día ―susurré, mientras besaba por mi cuello, mordisqueando suavemente sobre la piel y haciéndome gemir jadeante.

-Mmm, eso suena como un buen plan -murmuró contra mi piel. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de él más cerca de mí, besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Me sujetó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo antes de trazar besos a través de mi mejilla hacia mi oído―. Te amo, Ángel ―susurró.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no sabía qué decir.

-Yo... Yo... Naruto... Yo...

Me besó de nuevo, impidiéndome hablar. Sentí su agarre aflojar en mis muñecas, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia mí.

-No tienes que decir nada. Me he sentido así sobre ti durante años, pero apenas has dejado de mirarme como el mejor amigo gilipollas de tu hermano. Sólo quería decir las palabras para ti, eso es todo. He estado esperando para decirlas durante mucho tiempo -dijo, alejando mi pelo de mi cara. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con fuerza por toda su cara, antes de finalmente besarlo largo y duro en su boca perfecta.

Debemos habernos quedado dormidos, porque desperté con Naruto todo desparramado encima de mí. Miré su reloj. Mierda, ¡Eran más de las nueve! Neji ya debía estar en casa. Lo sacudí para que despertara.

-Hey, me tengo que ir son más de las nueve -dije intentando desenredarlo de mí.

Gimió.

-Diez minutos más Ángel —murmuró soñolientamente.

Sonreí, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba durmiendo. Reí mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Naruto no es de mañana, aún es noche, pero me tengo que ir. Neji se estará preguntado ¡dónde estoy! -expliqué, finalmente sacándolo de encima de mí y levantándome. Gimió y me tiró de regreso hacia él, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuerpo, sonriendo soñolientamente. Reí-. ¡Detente! tengo que irme -dije riendo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sacudió su cabeza.

-No, no quiero que te vayas -murmuró, mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo empuje y gruñó-. Pero te voy a extrañar -lloriqueó, haciéndome reír incluso más.

-Te veré en una hora. De todas formas tengo tarea que hacer -dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspiró con resignación.

-Sí, yo también -admitió, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Salí de su cama y fui hacia la puerta.

-Hey espera, te acompañaré a la puerta. -Agarró mi mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Asomé la cabeza hacia el living.

-Adiós Kushina. Adiós Minato —dije.

-Adiós cariño —respondió Minato, sin sacar los ojos de la televisión. Kushina me sonrió.

-Adiós Hinata. ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó dándome un guiño. Me sonrojé y asentí insegura de que mi voz pudiera salir si intentaba hablar.

Naruto rodó sus ojos, me llevó hasta la puerta de enfrente, contra la cual me presionó ligeramente y me besó hasta que me sentí un poco mareada.

-Te veo después de las 10, ¿de acuerdo? -susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi casa, volteándome para sonreírle a Naruto mientras atravesaba la puerta de enfrente. Bendito sea, él estaba parado en su porche, viendo para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa y es que sólo vivía como a 9 metros.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Perdónenme si tal vez es corto, es que si seguía iba a tener que cortarlo a la mitad... Y yo se que ustedes me odiarían otra vez si lo dejo en suspenso D:

Gracias por sus reviews :') siempre tan hermosos3 asdfjkl.

Últimamente estoy pensando en poner todas mis fantasías en one-short y, tal vez, algún fic:3 Como toda adolescente enamorada tiene sus momentos de fantasías, así que.. ¿qué piensan? ¿Les gustaría? ¿Las leerían? Porque no tiene sentido escribir algo si nadie lo lee :c

Ah, y otra cosa... Había dejado una historia, con tres capítulos creo y no la termine... Tal vez alguno la leyó "El plan 'perfecto' " ¿Quisieran que la continué? Como que no se me venía nada a la cabeza y bueno... Si quieren, yo la seguiría cambiando un par de cosas... ¿qué dicen?:D

Bueno, eso es todo... Me despido:3 Nos vemos el viernes,

**Sayonara minna! n.n**


	16. Chapter 16

**H**istoria:**''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: estos maravillosos personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, agradezcamosle por prestárnoslos :3

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándome. Mientras pasaba por la puerta, me miró, con sus ojos estrechos con enojo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado! Podrías haber dejado una nota o algo -dijo sacudiendo sus manos de manera desaprobadora.

- Lo siento, estaba en lo de Naruto. Kushina me invitó a que me quedara a cenar, y pensé, viendo que ya que no estabas aquí, en ir para no quedarme aquí sola -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Amo las cenas de Kushina! -gimió, la expresión de enojo abandonando su rostro, para ser remplazada por una de celos.

-Bueno te perdiste una buena, hizo pastel casero y todo -me burlé, sonriendo malvadamente mientras se lamentaba.

-Bueno, yo disfruté de mi queso a la parrilla -bromeó, haciéndome reír.

-Voy a hacer mis tareas. -Me volteé y comencé a dirigirme al pasillo para ir a mi cuarto.

-Hinata, espera un minuto. Necesito hablarte de algo -dijo, acariciando el sofá junto a él, viéndose triste. Me dejé caer a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Neji? -pregunté, preocupada, se veía realmente molesto por algo.

Tomó un profundo respiro.

-Le hablé a mamá esta noche. -Sonreí.

-¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Viene a casa? -pregunté emocionándome, pensando en que vería a mi madre antes de dos semanas.

La había extrañado con locura, y las veces que estaba aquí, parecían pasar demasiado rápido.

Sacudió su cabeza.

-Me dijo algo, pero no quiero que enloquezcas por eso. No hay nada por qué preocuparse. Lo prometo. -Tomó mi mano y me miró, sonriendo tristemente.

Oh demonios, ¡esto va a ser malo!

-¿Qué es? -pregunté imaginándome lo peor.

Nos íbamos a tener que mudar a China. Había perdido su trabajo. Se estaba volviendo a casar, pero supongo que eso no era algo malo, a menos que el tipo fuera un idiota. Cientos de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la última cosa que esperaba fue lo que Neji dijo:

-Nuestro padre se contactó con ella. Aparentemente quiere vernos, recompensarnos por lo que hizo -escupió a través de sus dientes, su tristeza transformándose en rabia ciega.

No podía respirar. Mis pulmones se rehusaban a trabajar. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él estaba volviendo. Quería vernos. La última vez que vi al hombre, me había arrancado mi camisa del colegio y me había empujado al suelo, mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Estaba a punto de violarme cuando Neji y Naruto entraron y lo comenzaron a golpear. Oh Dios, estaba de vuelta.

Reproduje todos los golpes que nos dio a mí y a Neji, todos los toques que habían sucedido cuando estaba a solas con él, las palabras susurradas, y las sonrisas secretas. Mi visión comenzó a tener puntos negros, mientras me hiperventilaba. Me iba a morir, podía sentirlo; mi cuerpo se estaba apagando incapaz de lidiar con los recuerdos y el dolor.

Era vagamente consiente de los gritos.

-Sólo déjala, ¡puedo ayudarla! -gritó una voz que reconocía.

-Llama al 911 por el amor de Dios. ¡No puede respirar! -gritó Neji.

-Neji, ¡déjala! Yo me encargo, lo prometo -dijo urgentemente la voz de nuevo.

Fui ligeramente empujada y entonces sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome, y presionándome hacia un duro pecho; había un hermoso aroma que reconocí como el de Naruto.

Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡Naruto está aquí! La carrera de mi corazón comenzó a ralentizarse mientras sentía que presionaba sus labios en mi cuello y respiraba lento y calmadamente por mi espalda. Intenté igualar mi respiración con la suya. Me concentré en sentir el constante latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, y los puntos negros comenzaron a desaparecer.

Después de unos minutos, recuperé el control de mis brazos, y los enredé apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, aferrándome a él como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que me cayera del borde del mundo.

Mi padre estaba regresando, pero yo estaba con Naruto, y él no dejaría que nada me lastimara, lo sabía. Así que comencé a sentirme a salvo en sus brazos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, fui capaz de hacerme hacia atrás y mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien ahora? -preguntó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y presionando su frente contra la mía.

Asentí y me lamí mis labios, los cuales por algún motivo estaban salados, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpié el rostro y esnifé. Lentamente me volví consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Aún estaba en el salón.

Levanté la vista para ver a Neji sentado ahí, conmocionado observándonos a mí y a Naruto. Su boca colgaba abierta, y sus ojos muy abiertos. Pensé en hacerme hacia atrás, pero no podía. No me podía alejar de Naruto, era mi seguro; era al que necesitaba, el que me mantendría a salvo de todo esto.

Neji caminó hacia mí, y me sacó de los brazos de Naruto, haciéndome lloriquear. Me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Demonios, Hinata. ¡Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Creí que te ibas a morir! Mierda, que me asustaste -despotricó Jake mientras me mecía gentilmente.

-Estoy bien -dije débilmente. Mire hacia a Naruto, por tranquilidad y vi que no estaba ahí, el pánico comenzó a levantarse en mi pecho mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acortase.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? -grité, las lágrimas fluyendo por mi rostro de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios, me dejó!

Neji me abrazó más fuerte.

- Shh está bien. Sólo respira, shh -murmuró, pero no podía, mis pulmones estaban demasiados apretados.

- ¡Mierda! -jadeó Neji al mirarme-. ¡Naruto, vuelve aquí rápido! -casi gritó.

Naruto corrió de regreso al cuarto, sosteniendo un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesa bruscamente, tirando la mitad de ésta, antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Está bien, Ángel -susurró, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello otra vez.

Después de un par de minutos, cuando pude recuperarme, le sonreí a Naruto gratamente. Neji se veía mordazmente enojado.

- ¿Qué demonio? Ustedes dos están juntos, ¿no? -rugió.

Naruto levantó una mano para detener su arranque.

- Mira Neji, tú y yo hablaremos de esto, pero justo ahora no es el momento después de lo que ha pasado. Necesito asegurarme de que ella esté bien -dijo con severidad poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Neji me miró arrepentido y asintió.

-Lo siento, Hinata, pero tenía que decírtelo, asegurarme que lo supieras, pero te prometo que nunca dejaré que te lastime. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Lo mataré antes de que te toque -dijo Jake tomando mi mano.

Sonreí, pero tengo la sensación de que se vio más como una mueca.

-Lo sé, Neji. Siento haberme vuelto loca y asustarte. -Levanté una temblorosa mano y limpié mis lágrimas de nuevo.

-Está bien. Sólo, no lo hagas de nuevo -dijo sonriéndome. Reí débilmente y asentí.

Naruto me dio el vaso de agua y la bebí. Noté que Neji observaba cada movimiento de Naruto, mirándolo enojado.

-Deja de mirarlo así Neji, él no ha hecho nada malo -dije frunciendo el ceño.

Sacudió la cabeza y tensó su mandíbula, tomando un profundo aliento, obviamente intentando calmarse a si mismo antes de hablar.

-Ustedes dos están juntos —dijo simplemente, mirándonos de uno al otro para confirmación. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento. De acuerdo, demasiado para un par de semanas.

- Sí -respondió Naruto asintiendo. Su brazo envuelto apretadamente a mí alrededor. Me encogí hacia él, esperando que esto fuera un sueño. No sólo mi padre abusivo estaba regresando sino que mi hermano iba a comenzar a golpear a mi novio.

-¿Desde hace cuánto? -preguntó Neji, su mandíbula aún tensa, pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien con su autocontrol.

- Desde el viernes -respondió Naruto en voz baja. Se veía realmente culpable, y sabía que era mi culpa, porque le había pedido que mintiera sobre esto.

- Él te lo quiso decir de inmediato Neji, pero yo quería esperar. No quiero que ustedes dos peleen. ¿Por favor? -rogué mirando a mi hermano, poniendo carita de cachorro.

- Te gusta, ¿Hinata? -preguntó Neji, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo triste y decepcionado.

- Sí -admití, aún rogándole con mis ojos que lo aceptara y no fuera a culpar a Naruto por esto. Odiaría esto si ellos caen sobre mí.

Él asintió pero no abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Naruto? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Calmarla de esa forma? -preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con gratitud.

- No lo sé. Es sólo algo que la calma, eso es todo. Siempre lo ha hecho -dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Qué siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste antes? -preguntó Neji, pareciendo confundido.

- Sí, he tenido que tranquilizarla un par de veces -respondió Naruto tristemente. Pensé a lo que se refería, todas las veces que me había visto llorar, probablemente cada noche, hasta los 14 años.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Nunca te había visto hacer eso -protestó Neji, negando con su cabeza, pareciendo confundido.

Saqué un inestable suspiro. Ahora va a descubrir que Naruto duerme en mi cuarto. Crucé mis dedos y recé porque esto saliera bien, que Neji estuviera de acuerdo, y no muy enojado con su mejor amigo. Naruto me miró pidiéndome permiso para decirle, y asentí mordiéndome el labio, sabiendo que esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano.

- Neji, por favor no enloquezcas -rogué, moviendo mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo ligeramente enfrente de Naruto, en caso de que Neji se lanzara hacia él o algo. Mi pequeño movimiento, podría detenerlo de atacar a mi novio.

- Neji, chico, nada nunca ha pasado, lo juro -prometió Naruto. Neji lo miró, con su expresión aún más confundida-. Cuando tenía diez, la vi a través de mi ventana llorando en su cama. Así que me acerqué para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y terminé durmiendo en su cama -Neji lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento-. Sucedió de nuevo a la noche siguiente y la siguiente. Ella lloraba y yo entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana. Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en un hábito -dijo Naruto frunciendo un poco.

Neji saltó con su puño en alto. Sus ojos estrechos miraban a Naruto. Tan rápido como un rayo, Naruto me agarró del brazo y me puso detrás de él, protectoramente. Los ojos de Neji, llamearon antes de que su rostro se calmara.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Neji, jadeando y mirando a Nauto intensamente.

- ¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Naruto, aun sosteniéndome detrás de él.

- Poner a mi hermana detrás de ti de esa forma -dijo Neji, completamente calmado ahora.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza, como si no terminara de entender la pregunta.

- Es sólo que no quiero que salga lastimada, eso es todo.

Neji volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos a través de su castaño cabello.

- ¿De verdad te gusta mi hermana? -preguntó mirando el piso.

-Neji, estoy enamorado de tu hermana, lo sabes -Naruto se sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentar junto a él.

Neji asintió.

-Y has dormido en su cama antes, cuando éramos niños -declaró Neji, como si estuviera asegurándose que había entendido bien las cosas.

-No sólo cuando éramos niños, eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte. Ella solía llorar, así que me metía a escondidas para confortarla cada noche. Es sólo que se volvió una costumbre, y ahora ninguno de los dos puede dormir bien, sin el otro ahí —admitió Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

El rostro de Neji se endureció.

- ¿Aún duermes en su cuarto? ¿Cada noche desde que tenias diez? Maldición, Naruto. ¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de puta, idiota estúpido! —rugió Neji, no realmente capaz de dejar salir las palabras, dando un paso al frente, con sus puños cerrados otra vez.

Apreté los ojos. ¡Oh, Dios, aquí viene! Levanté mis manos, intentando detenerlo.

-Neji, ¿recuerdas cuándo solía despertarme gritando todo el tiempo? -pregunté desesperada. Necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que terminaran peleando.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, pestañeó.

-Sí, dejaste de hacerlo cuando tenías como ocho o algo así.

Asentí.

-Sí, tenía ocho. Eso fue cuando Naruto comenzó a dormir conmigo. Ya no tuve pesadillas, gracias a Naruto —dije sonriendo, y apretando la mano de Naruto.

- ¡Sí las tenías! Tuve que dormir un par de veces contigo -protestó Neji.

- Sí, lo hiciste, pero seguí teniendo pesadillas aun cuando estabas ahí -lo contrarié. Neji se estremeció y asintió, probablemente recordándome gritar en su cama-. Sólo he tenido unas pocas pesadillas desde entonces, y la única vez que las he tenido ha sido cuando Naruto no estaba ahí. Como cuando estaba de vacaciones o algo —expliqué mirando a Neji, viendo la comprensión pasar por su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

Naruto acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi mano, Neji sólo miraba el piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Neji miró a Naruto.

-Naruto, si lastimas a mi hermana, mejor amigo o no, te mataré —le advirtió Neji. Podía ver que lo decía en serio.

- No lo haré, lo prometo —juró Naruto, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- De acuerdo, entonces me voy a la cama. Supongo que los veré en la mañana, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta antes de irse a la cama —instruyó Neji parándose y dejándonos sentados en el sofá en shock.

Miré a Naruto, se veía tan anonadado como yo me sentía.

- Wow, eso fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado -reflexionó, sonriéndome mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

Sonreí, complacida de que esto finalmente saliera a la luz.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama Naruto? No estoy de humor para hacer tareas, sólo quiero dormir. -Sólo necesitaba meterme en la cama y tenerlo a él, sosteniéndome por un rato.

Asintió y besó mi nariz.

-Sí, sólo necesito regresar a mi casa primero. Neji llamó y dijo que tú estabas mal, así que sólo salí corriendo de la casa, sin decirles a mis padres a dónde iba. -Acarició mi rostro con sus pulgares suavemente, sólo mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

- Está bien. Supongo que me iré a la cama, y te veré cuando estés listo -dije levantándolo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.  
- Hey, ¿puedo usar la puerta ahora que Neji sabe? —sonrió.

Reí con su emoción, pero negué con la cabeza.

- No, tus padres podrían verte… a menos que quieras decirles que te estás quedando aquí -sugerí.

Sonrió felizmente.

-Me encantaría caminar por tu puerta de enfrente, y encontrarte en tu cama. Nunca he hecho eso antes.

Saqué mis llaves y se las pasé.

-Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, ¿sí? -lo besé en la mejilla e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Eran casi las diez pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan exhausto por todo el drama emocional, que me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Me saqué la ropa y me metí en mi camiseta favorita, que solía ser de Naruto. Me dormí de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, sentí dos brazos rodeándome y una pesada pierna deslizarse sobre la mía. Sonreí y me presioné contra él. Mi novio. Al único que necesitaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

Es raro, pero cuando Neji me alejó de Naruto esta noche, me sentí extraña, como si hubiera dejado mi corazón detrás. No me di cuenta hasta entonces, cuán fuertemente estaba conectada a él. Literalmente lo era todo para mí. Cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor más temprano, me sentí como en casa, todo el pánico había comenzado a retroceder. Me sentía, como si mientras él estuviera conmigo, estaría bien.

Me encogí dentro de él y lo escuché susurrar:

-Te amo -justo antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, esta vez no dudé de sus palabras.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

¡Muchas cosas! Por fin Neji se enteró de todo! Y no mato a Naru-kun! :DD Pero... ¡esperen! El padre D: ¿qué pasará? ¿qué COSAS pasaran? No crean que falta poco, porque esto solo es el comienzo!(?) Bueno, no el comienzo... Pero esto no termina todavía, así que espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.

Mucha emoción en este capítulo, aunque corto, pero muy interesante!

Espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi:)

Quiero agradecer especialmente a HiNaThItHa. 16241, Nanami Namikaze, Merylune, Davaru, Hinataforever y al resto de mis queridos lectores que de vez en cuando me dejan algún review que cuando lo leo me hace sentir feliz :'3 gracias por leer la historia:).

Les queria comentar que estoy trabajando en otras historias, pero como son largas las quiero terminar primero para no dejarlos a la mitad porque cada vez se acerca el mes con más complicaciones en la escuela y eso :$

Gracias por todo y

Nos leemos en la próxima,

**Sayonaraaaa! ^^**

(¿Sabían que "Sayonara" me recuerda a Nara, Shikamaru Nara? :33 Chauuuuuuu)


	17. Chapter 17

**H**istoria: **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto *w*

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté a las seis cuando mi alarma sonó. Gruñí porque había olvidado cancelarla. Supongo que no necesito sacarlo de mi cama temprano, ya no. Me di vuelta y abracé a Naruto. Siempre dormía a pesar del sonido de la arma; juro que él dormiría mientras un terremoto tuviera lugar y no despertaría. Lo codeé ligeramente, decidiendo jugarle una broma.

-Seis en punto -dije, codeándolo de nuevo.

-Gruñó y lentamente se levantó de la cama, todavía medio dormido.

-Bien, Ángel. Te quiero; te veré después. -Besó mi frente y salió de la cama, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No pude evitarlo, rompí en carcajadas. Me miró, confundido―. ¡Shh! ¿De qué te estás riendo? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose sus jeans.

-De ti -lo provoqué, sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Qué hay conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho? -susurró, trepando de vuelta a la cama y arrastrándose sobre mí. Presionó cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío pero aun así mantuvo su peso lejos de mí de alguna manera. Miró a mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente por un rato, y luego el entendimiento cruzó su rostro-. ¡****! ¡Tu hermano sabe! Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me despertaste, Ángel? No tengo que irme -lloriqueó.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé para un largo beso.

-Sólo estaba bromeando. Olvidé cancelar la alarma, así que pensé en usar el tiempo de más para que pudiéramos besarnos.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos? -provocó, besando mi cuello. Jadeé mientras alcanzaba el sensible lugar cerca de mi clavícula.

-Mmmm -susurré, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, arañando ligeramente con mis uñas, haciéndolo gemir.

Trepó de vuelta bajo las sábanas y me besó tierna y suavemente, manteniéndome cerca. No hizo movimiento alguno para llevar las cosas más lejos que eso, lo que adoré. Él realmente era adorable.

Salió de mi habitación un poco después de las siete y media. Naruto me empujó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, sonriendo a sí mismo como el gato que obtuvo el helado.

- Oye, consigo hacerte el desayuno sin que me grites hoy -dijo alegremente.

Me reí y observé mientras me servía una taza de cereal; sonrió y lo puso frente a mí, antes de hacer algo de tostadas para sí mismo.

-¿No comes cereal? -pregunté, observándolo zamparse cuatro rebanadas de tostadas.

Sacudió la cabeza, estirando la nariz.

- No me gusta el cereal; es asqueroso y todo empapado. -Fingió un estremecimiento, pretendiendo tener náuseas.

Me reí de nuevo.

- De verdad que eres raro, Naruto-me burlé, sonriéndole.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Sabes, es algo raro, que seas toda amable conmigo al desayuno.

- Podría ser mala si quieres -ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- No, me acostumbraré a ello con el tiempo. -Caminó hasta mi lado. Me volví para verlo y puso el cabello detrás de mí oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar-. De verdad eres la cosa más hermosa en el mundo -murmuró. Mi corazón se saltó un latido por la honestidad en su voz, sus ojos azules penetraban en los míos, haciéndome sentir como la única chica en el mundo.

- ¡Corten esa mierda! Puede que haya dado mi bendición pero no necesito que me lo muestren en la cara durante el desayuno -gruñó Neji mientras caminaba en la cocina para preparar algo de cereal. Palmeó a Naruto en la parte trasera de su cabeza al caminar por su lado, como de costumbre.

Todos nos reímos y Naruto se paró detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Gracias, Neji. Sé que dijiste que me mantuviera alejado, pero… ― Naruto dejó que las palabras quedaran en el aire, mirando a mi hermano con agradecimiento.

- Lo que sea, Naruto. Estamos bien. Solo no nos hagas tener un problema, ¿de acuerdo? ―respondió Neji, sonriendo amigablemente.

Los brazos de Naruto se apretaron a mí alrededor.

- No lo haré. -Besó mi hombro ligeramente y Neji fingió náuseas, haciéndome reír.

- Bueno, vamos entonces, tortolitos, supongo que necesitan llegar un poco más temprano a la escuela para poder anunciarlo juntos -afirmó Neji, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Naruto rió y asintió. Jadeé y sacudí la cabeza fieramente.

- ¡Imposible! No podemos hacer eso ―dije, mirando a Naruto. Lució realmente herido por alguna razón.

- ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, tomando mi mano y mirándome confundido.

Miré a Neji; a él realmente no le iba a gustar esto.

- Er, bueno, tengo una especie de apuesta. La siguiente en acostarse contigo ganará total. Realmente necesito el dinero. ―Miré a Naruto incómodamente, pero sólo empezó a reír histéricamente.

Neji casi se ahogó con su bebida.

- ¡Imposible! ¡No puedes hacer eso! -gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente―. No quiero saber que ustedes dos están teniendo sexo. ¡No lo quiero!

Me reí con su enojada y disgustada cara.

- Neji, no estamos teniendo sexo. -Me encogí de hombros, haciendo relajar su cara un poco-. Pero cuando lo hagamos, definitivamente quiero ganar la apuesta. No la ganaré si las personas saben que ya soy su novia. -Miré a Naruto, insegura de si estaría de acuerdo con esto o no.

- Ángel, no quiero que estés conmigo por alguna apuesta. -Frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco herido.

Le sonreí seductoramente.

- ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que voy a querer tener sexo contigo? Confía en mí, chico mío; no será por el dinero, eso es sólo una ventaja de más.

Se inclinó adelante y puso su boca junto a mi oreja.

- ¿Así que cuál será la razón? -susurró, enviando un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

Me mordí el labio.

- Hmm, no estoy segura pero tendrá algo que ver con que me ruegues de rodillas -bromeé, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Se rió y me besó, empujándome cerca de su cuerpo, enviando olas de deseo por mi torrente sanguíneo. Se apartó para mirarme, la lujuria escrita con claridad a través de su rostro.

-Te rogaría felizmente justo ahora, sabes.

Palmeé su pecho y di un paso atrás antes de que lo arrastrara de vuelta a mi habitación y rompiera sus sexys jeans y los botones de su camisa negra para ver su impecable cuerpo.

-Oh, eso lo sé, chico mío. -Me reí, intentando atrapar mi respiración.

Miré Neji, que estaba mirándonos fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca abierta con sorpresa.

- Chicos, en serio no puedo soportar estas demostraciones de afecto -dijo, haciendo una mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Está bien, las demostraciones terminaron. Sólo creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no conseguir algo de dinero por hacer algo que eventualmente sucedería, de todas maneras? Así es como yo lo veo -dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Naruto y Neji se miraron uno al otro.

- Supongo. Pero, ¿podrás ganar? Quiero decir, ¿la apuesta tenía algo que ver con hacerme terminar con mi novia o algo así? -preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí tontamente y sacudí la cabeza.

- Nop, me aseguré de eso. Definitivamente sólo se trata de la siguiente que te coja, como tan elocuentemente lo dijeron.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, luciendo un poco disgustado.

- No puedo creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas.

Neji rió.

- ¿Saben qué? Creo que puede que sea el siguiente en anunciar que tengo una novia. Entonces puedo sólo escoger a alguien y podemos dividir el dinero -dijo brillantemente, como si hablara en serio.

Naruto tomó mi mano y me empujó hacia la puerta.

- Vamos, lleguemos a la escuela antes de que tu hermano tenga otra idea brillante. ―Rió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Neji.

Naruto me guiñó un ojo por el espejo mientras entrabábamos al estacionamiento. Había más chicas de lo normal esperándolos. Todas fueron directamente a él tan pronto como su puerta fue abierta. Sakura, como de costumbre, estaba al frente.

Me reí.

- Buena suerte, novio -me burlé, guiñándole mientras me alejaba, balanceando mi trasero a propósito. Sabía que estaba observándome. Cuando llegué a la puerta miré atrás sobre mi hombro para verlo empujar los brazos de una chica lejos de él, una expresión de mal gusto en su cara. Debió haber tenido a veinte cinco chicas rodeándole, lucía verdaderamente enojado. Me reí y fui a encontrar a mis amigos; como de costumbre, estaban por los casilleros.

- Hola, chicos -dije alegremente, cuando los alcance.

- ¡Wow, alguien está de buen humor hoy! ¿Alguna razón en particular? -preguntó Gaara, luciendo confundido por mi rostro feliz.

- Nop, ninguna razón en particular. Sólo vi a Naruto ser acosado por cerca de veinte cinco chicas. Se ve verdaderamente irritado por eso, fue muy gracioso ―expliqué, sonriendo salvajemente. Justo entonces, él caminó más allá de mí con Neji. Tenía a una chica coqueteándole a cada lado, y aproximadamente otras diez caminando detrás de él. Rompí en carcajadas y me lanzó una oscura mirada, haciéndome reír más fuerte.

- No me sorprende que tenga a todas esas chicas detrás de él. ¿Sabes en cuanto está la apuesta ahora? -preguntó Ino, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

Asentí.

- Sí, lo sé. Matsuri me dijo que está como en ochocientos dólares o algo así. No lo puedo creer. -Sacudí la cabeza desaprobadoramente, e intenté no imaginar lo que se sentiría ganar esa cantidad de dinero.

Ino, Sari y Gaara intercambiaron una mirada, antes de romper en risas.

- No, ese era el total de ayer. Hoy está a cerca de cuatro mil doscientos -dijo Ino. Sentí el color drenarse de mi cara mientras mi corazón se hundía.

¡Santo cielo! Eso es como, ¡oh, Dios, ni siquiera puedo definirlo! ¡Son como doscientas chicas, todas queriendo acostarse con mi novio!

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En serio? -pregunté mientras tragaba el nudo que rápidamente estaba formándose en mi garganta. La idea de todas esas chicas lanzándose a sí mismas hacia mi chico, literalmente me hizo sentir un poco enferma. Ino asintió y parecía un poco comprensiva; como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Sari y Sean sólo parecían emocionados porque obviamente no tenían ni idea de que yo estaba con Naruto. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que todos no dirigimos a clases.

A la hora de comer comenzaría a hacer mí jugada por Naruto. La gente necesitaba ver que al menos lo estaba intentando. No podía sólo anunciar que había dormido con él, así que necesitaba que la gente me viera haciendo el esfuerzo. No lo había hablado con Naruto, pero un pequeño coqueteo inofensivo en el almuerzo no debería ser tan difícil. Mientras llevaba mi bandeja de comida a través de la cafetería a nuestra mesa habitual, me volteé hacia mis amigos.

- Chicos, voy a hacer mí jugada por Naruto para la apuesta. Sentémonos con mi hermano hoy, ¿sí?

Ino me dio una mirada de complicidad y me guiñó el ojo y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de los atletas. La mesa de los atletas estaba casi llena de chicas, todas ellas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Naruto. Sonreí ante su expresión; parecía incluso más enfadado ahora que antes. Miré a la chica sentada al lado de Naruto; ella había terminado su almuerzo y estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión coqueta en su rostro.

- Oye, Kin. Escuché que alguien golpeó tu auto en el estacionamiento, ¿fue mucho el daño? -pregunté inocentemente.

Ella jadeó y se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Es el auto de mi mamá! -gritó, mientras se volteaba y echaba a correr. Escuché a mis amigos echarse a reír detrás de mí mientras se sentaban en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

- Hola, Naruto. -Le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla al lado de él.

- Hola, Ángel -respondió, sonriéndome. Miré alrededor para ver si estaba recibiendo miradas mortales de todas las chicas cerca, obviamente porque ya me había ganado una sonrisa-. ¿Alguien golpeó el auto de Kin? —preguntó, comiéndose su sándwich de atún.

Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza.

- Nah. Sólo lo dije porque quería sentarme aquí.

Se echó a reír.

- Sabía que me deseabas -bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

- Bueno, quién no lo hace -respondí, sonriendo y mirando alrededor de la mesa a las chicas que estaban tratando de matarme con los ojos. Agarré mi botella de agua y fingí tratar de abrirla-. Naruto, ¿puedes abrirla por mí? -pregunté, haciendo pucheros ligeramente.

- Ángel, si sigues haciendo pucheros, el viento cambiará y te quedarás atorada así -bromeó, sonriendo y quitándome la botella. La abrió fácilmente y me la pasó de nuevo.

- Gracias. -Sonreí, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario-. Vaya, nunca me di cuenta lo fuerte que eres. Debes ejercitarte un montón, ¿eh? -ronroneé, deslizando mi dedo hacia abajo por sus bíceps, mordiéndome el labio seductoramente. Me miró con lujuria, con los ojos fijos en mi boca. Sólo a partir de la expresión de dolor en su rostro, podía decir que quería darme un beso. Él no respondió-. ¿Entonces? ¿Te ejercitas mucho? Porque debes hacerlo, quiero decir, tu cuerpo es, mmm… —Mi voz se desvaneció, y lo examiné lentamente.

Tragó. -Er, supongo, sí un poco -murmuró, todavía mirándome un poco sorprendido y desconcertado.

No quería que esto llegara demasiado lejos, por el momento sólo estaba estableciendo el escenario para mi victoria. Rompí el contacto visual y comencé a comerme mi comida, lentamente, dejando que el tenedor se quedara en mi boca más tiempo del necesario.

-Oh Dios -gemí, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba lentamente-. Esto está tan bueno -jadeé. Lo escuché gemir en voz baja a mi lado y supe que mis ruidos sexuales estaban llegándole. Lo miré-. Naruto, deberías probar esto -ronroneé seductoramente. Él tenía una expresión adolorida en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento y yo me tragué una risita. Oh mierda, iba a hacerme pagar por esto más tarde.

- Er, OK sí -dijo. Sonreí y agarré un tenedor lleno de mi pasta y lo guié hacia su boca para alimentarlo.

Un pedacito de pasta cayó del tenedor a sus pantalones vaqueros.

-¡Oops, lo siento tanto! -Hice una mueca, mirándolo a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes por eso, Ángel. -Me sonrió y lo sacudió con su mano.

OK, ¡podía hacer que esto funcionara a mi favor! Agarré una servilleta y le limpié los pantalones vaqueros con ella. Era a medio muslo así que me aseguré de limpiar sólo un poco más arriba, mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas. Lo escuché tragar audiblemente mientras un ligero bulto comenzó a aparecer en sus pantalones el cual rápidamente cubrió con su brazo.

- Ahí. Listo -coqueteé.

- Er… Gracias -murmuró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Sonreí triunfalmente. ¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso, chicas! Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver si todas estaban mirándome. Ya sean expresiones sorprendidas o enojadas estaban pegadas a cada rostro femenino. Solté una risita, y le guiñé el ojo a Sakura quien se había vuelto roja por el enfado.

- Mejor me voy. Tengo que hablar con la Sra. Kurenai acerca de mi proyecto científico -dije, levantándome y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Naruto agarró mi mano y me jaló de nuevo hacia el asiento.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó, luciendo ligeramente confundido.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

- ¿No tengo permitido ser amigable contigo, Naruto? Quiero decir, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano después de todo. Siempre estás pasando el rato en mi casa así que sólo pensé que debería ser cortés.

- Cortés, claro -contestó, sonriéndome.

Le lancé un guiño y me levanté para ir con mis amigos. Cuando pasaba junto a Sakura y las porristas me incliné hacia abajo y le susurré al oído.

- Supera eso -me burlé, partiéndome el culo de la risa.

Agarré la mano de Ino, haciéndola caminar un poco por delante de Sari y Gaara quienes estaban conversando algo sobre una galería de arte a la que Sari quería ir el fin de semana. Sari estaba un poco chiflada por el arte.

- Ino, creo que necesito tomar la píldora. ¿Todavía está abierta al público la clínica de planificación familiar en la calle Rose después de la escuela? -pregunté. Asintió en confirmación. Sabía que ella sabría, había tenido un pequeño accidente hace aproximadamente un mes con un condón roto y había ido ahí por la píldora del día siguiente.

- Sí, desde las cuatro hasta las ocho -respondió, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírnos-. Así que, vas a dar el paso, ¿eh? Creo que es genial. Definitivamente deberías tomar la píldora. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -preguntó de forma casual. Sabía que lo decía en serio; era la mejor amiga que una chica podía pedir.

- Todavía no estoy lista, pero no quiero quedarme corta o algo, quiero decir, debe tomar un tiempo que entre en tu sistema o algo. ¿Entonces no te importa venir conmigo? Realmente lo apreciaría -admití, mirándola con agradecimiento. Estaba muy nerviosa acerca ir por mi cuenta, y no se sentía bien pedirle a Naruto que viniera. No era exactamente el tipo de cosas que un chico hace.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú has estado ahí conmigo un montón de veces. -Ella entrelazó su brazo a través del mí-. Y también hoy tengo mi auto, así que ni siquiera necesitamos caminar.

Sonreí.

- Gracias, Ino. -Suspiré felizmente y nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros. Agarré todos los libros que necesitaba para la tarde, metiéndolos en mi bolso-. Sólo necesito decirle a Neji que lo veré en casa. Te veré en clases -expliqué, volteando en dirección al casillero de Neji. Lo divisé a él y a Naruto conversando con algunos de sus otros amigos del equipo-. Hola, chicos -canturreé a medida que me acercaba a ellos.

Todos me miraron, sabía que le gustaba a algunos de los chicos del equipo; era obvio por la forma en que me miraban fijamente. Sin embargo nunca ninguno hacía un movimiento… eso probablemente era obra de Neji.

- Hola, Hinata. ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Rock Lee, examinándome lentamente.

- Bien gracias, ¿y tú? -pregunté educadamente.

- Mucho mejor por verte —respondió, sonriéndome.

Neji le dio un ***azo en el brazo, haciéndome reír.

- Amigo, ¡hermana menor! —chilló furiosamente.

-Neji, sólo quería decirte que no iré a casa contigo esta noche. Ino necesita que vaya con ella a hacer algo después de la escuela. Simplemente te veré en casa más tarde -dije, sonriendo. Pude ver a Naruto frunciendo el ceño luciendo un poco decepcionado.

- Bueno, tengo trabajo esta noche, así que habría sido Naruto quien te llevara a casa de todas formas —respondió Neji, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Miré a Naruto y sonreí.

- Cierto, sí, lo olvidé. Bueno, lamento perderme eso. -Él me regresó la sonrisa y mi corazón casi se detuvo porque era tan apuesto. Me giré para irme caminando antes de detenerme de nuevo, con una idea formándose en mi cabeza. Volteé de nuevo hacia él y lo miré, burlonamente—. Oh, por cierto, Naruto, el bote va por más de cuatro mil dólares ahora. Eso son más de doscientas chicas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

- No me jodas, ¿en serio? -preguntó, luciendo sorprendido, y francamente, un poco asustado. Neji estaba partiéndose de la risa, y los otros chicos a nuestro alrededor estaban mirándonos como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos.

-En serio -confirmé, guiñándole un ojo a Naruto y alejándome, riéndome de su cara de disgusto.

Después de la escuela, Ino me llevó a la clínica de planificación familiar. Tomé un número y porque no había estado allí antes, tuve que llenar un montón de formas sobre mis datos personales, vida sexual actual y mi historial médico. Después de aproximadamente una hora de espera, me llamaron a través de una sala blanca y estéril, donde una señora estaba esperando allí por mí.

- Hola, Hinata. Adelante -dijo, sonrió y señaló una silla.

- Hola -dije con voz ronca, nerviosa, sentándome frente a ella.

- No tienes que estar nerviosa. ¡No voy a morder! -se rió. Le sonreí nerviosamente-. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? -preguntó ella, hojeando las formas que había llenado.

- Bueno, mi novio y yo nos estamos volviendo muy serios y estamos hablando de tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que quería ir a la píldora. ¿Eso es algo que puedo hacer aquí, o tengo que ir a mi propio médico? -pregunté, jugando con mis manos, sonrojándome.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

- Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo aquí. Aquí dice que eres virgen -dijo, ojeando a través de mis formas de nuevo.

- Er, sí lo soy. -Me ruboricé aún más, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me trague.

- No tienes que estar avergonzada, Hinata. Creo que es fantástico que estés aquí. Veo tantas chicas jóvenes que no piensan en ir tomando la píldora hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es refrescante tener a una jovencita siendo tan responsable -dijo, acariciando mi mano. Di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Pensé que iba a tener una conferencia de por qué no debería tener relaciones sexuales a mi edad y cómo debería estar esperando-. Está bien, sólo tengo que conseguir cierta información, como tu presión arterial, peso y esas cosas. Luego podemos hablar de cuál te sentará mejor, ¿de acuerdo

Después de que terminé con mi presión arterial, peso y mi índice de masa corporal ambas fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo cerca de su escritorio.

-Bien, bueno te recomiendo que vayas por la píldora combinada. La vas a tomar todos los días, a la misma hora cada día durante tres semanas, luego no la vas a tomar por una semana que será cuando tengas tu período. Es muy eficaz y es lo que la mayoría de las jovencitas buscan -explicó, sonriendo.

Asentí y sonreí, porque todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar.

-Eso suena bien.

Tomó su libreta y escribió una receta.

- Puedes retirar esto lleno justo al lado. Te he dado un suministro de tres meses para que pueda ver cómo te va. La próxima vez, si todo está bien, entonces vamos a ir a por seis meses -explicó.

-Sí, gracias. -Sonreí con gratitud porque había hecho esto mucho más fácil para mí de lo que pensé que sería.

- Así que, te voy a dar un folleto para leer, pero las cosas importantes a tener en cuenta son: hay que tomarlo a la misma hora cada día, y tienes que tomarla todos los días aparte de tu semana de descanso. -Sonrió y me dio la receta-. Asegúrate de leer el folleto sobre lo que hay que hacer si te olvidas de una, o si vomitas después de tomarla, ya que eso pueden dejar de hacerlo funcionar. Te voy a dar algunos de estos para mantenerte a salvo hasta que estés al ritmo de tu píldora, está bien. -Agarró un puñado de condones y los puso en una bolsa de papel para mí.

- Oh, gracias -murmuré, tomándolos con agradecimiento.

- Bueno, gracias por venir, Hinata. Te veré en tres meses. -Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí, marcando el final de la cita.

Se la estreché, sonriendo.

- Gracias. -Caminé hacia la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba!

Oye, ¿cómo te fue? -preguntó Ino, levantándose de su asiento.

- Sí, muy bien. Tengo que ir a llenar mi receta, y entonces estoy lista. -Enganché mi brazo a través del suyo, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

- ¡Vaya, no puedo creer que vayas a tener relaciones sexuales con Naruto Uzumaki ! - chilló ella, emocionada.

- Todavía no lo hago. Necesito saber que puede esperar por mí. No estoy lista para eso aún - le dije con sinceridad.

- Él va a esperar por ti. Se ve que está loco por ti. ―Ino sonrió feliz y suspiré.

Realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Llené mi receta e Ino me dejó en casa. Neji aún estaba en el trabajo, así que me hice un sándwich y me senté a la mesa para hacer mi tarea. Una vez que hube terminado, miré el reloj. No era sino las ocho; tenía una hora más hasta que Neji volviera a casa.

Sonreí y agarré mi teléfono, marcando a Naruto, apenas capaz de contener mi emoción.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

La dejo hasta aquí. Este capítulo fue larguito a mi parecer e.e ¿o soy solo yo? xD

Me encantaron sus reviews:) gracias por ellos y por quienes leen la historia :'3

Que lindo que ya no tendrán que ocultar su relación a Neji :'3 Aunque a este no le fascina la idea igual xD

¡¿Vieron cuando se elevó la apuesta?! ¿Creen que pueda llegar a 10 mil? ah. No se, ¿pero se imaginan? *w* Serían millonarios *o* ah. ¿Creen que Hinata ganará la apuesta? Porque hay un montón de posibilidades en contra también e.e como por ejemplo que droguen a Naruto y lo violen; o que no le quieran pagar a Hinata porque es la novia... Muchas:B

No mencionaron nada sobre su papá, ¿qué pasara con eso?:O

Esto recién empieza *-* bua, tampoco tan así pero falta mucho para que vean el "Fin" en el último capitulo de la historia.

Espero que estén disfrutando mucho de la historia tanto como yo la publico y arreglo para ustedes, es una de las mejores historias que he leído y las emociones siguen siendo como la primera vez.. :')

Eso es todo, espero que allá entretenido una hora por lo menos de su tiempo:D

Me despido,

**Sayonaraa! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**H**istoria: **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

** El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonreí y agarré mi teléfono, marcando a Naruto, apenas capaz de contener mi emoción.

- Hola, Ángel -respondió él, sonando ridículamente feliz.

- Hola. ¿Quieres venir? -le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio de entusiasmo.

- Claro que sí. Ahí estaré -respondió y colgó. Corrí a mi habitación para comprobar rápidamente mi cabello. Me reí de mí misma cuando me di cuenta que me había convertido en una de esas chicas que pensaban que tenían que verse perfectas para él. Volví a la sala de estar, al mismo tiempo en que él entró por la puerta delantera.

- Hola. -Sonreí.

Él me arrastró en sus brazos y me besó con pasión, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago aletee. Después de un rato se apartó.

- Hola -suspiró, haciéndome temblar de felicidad-. Así que, ¿dónde estabas? Te extrañé -murmuró, poniendo su rostro entre mi cabello y respirando profundamente.

Me reí y me aparté.

-Vaya, ¿qué? ¿Eres una especie de espeluznante hombre que huele el cabello? -bromeé, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia el sofá y empujándolo hacia abajo.

Él se rió y se apoderó de mi cintura, y me atrajo a su regazo de modo que estaba a horcajas sobre él.

- Te he echado mucho de menos hoy. Odiaba verte y no ser capaz de tocarte. Además, ¿qué diablos fue eso en el almuerzo? ¿Te gustó burlarte de mí? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello castaño y sedoso, y me reí con aire de culpabilidad.

- Tengo que preparar el terreno para mi victoria. No puedo aparecerme frente a Sakura y ser toda: "sí, he ganado la apuesta, ¿cierto?" -le pregunté inocentemente.

Negó con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero eso fue exagerado. Quiero decir, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no saltarte encima? -bromeó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio para no reírme.

- Oh sí, me di cuenta de que fue difícil para ti -me burlé, alzando las cejas a sabiendas, haciéndole reír.

- Mmm, lo que sea. ¿A dónde fuiste de todos modos? Tenía la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo esta noche. -Me atrajo más hacia él y me besó en la nuca, haciéndome morderme el labio cuando mi piel se desató en piel de gallina.

Me aparté y me puse de pie, caminando hacia mi bolso de la escuela para sacar la bolsa marrón de la clínica. Me senté en su regazo y sostuve la bolsa en alto para que él tomara. Me miró, confuso, y luego miró a la bolsa. Su cara se transformó desde la confusión, a la comprensión, a la felicidad, a estar molesto. Espera, ¿molesto? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar molesto conmigo?

- ¿Fuiste a hacer esto por tu cuenta? -preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño con enojo.

Negué con la cabeza, un poco confundida por su reacción.

- No fui por mi cuenta, Ino fue conmigo -modifiqué, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido contigo -dijo, empujándome más cerca de él, la expresión molesta todavía en su rostro.

- Naruto, pensé que, ya sabes... en realidad no es un lugar donde llevar a su novio. Quería ir por la píldora; Ino se ofreció a venir conmigo. ―Me encogí de hombros; realmente no veo por qué estaba tan enojado por eso.

- Ángel, te amo, habría ido contigo. Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho -dijo, mirándome con tristeza.

- ¿Qué diferencia hace? No pensé que te gustaría ir -dije, confundida. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan lastimado y molesto? ¡Simplemente fui por la píldora para que pudiera tener sexo con él! ¿No debería estar feliz por ese hecho?

- ¿No pensaste que me gustaría ir? Ángel, se trata de mí también, quiero que hagamos cosas juntos. Somos una pareja, un equipo. Me siento un poco dolido de que pensaras que no querría ir -explicó, besándome en la frente.

- Naruto, lo siento, de verdad. Realmente no pienso así. Simplemente pensé en que la mayoría de los chicos no estaría interesado. Pensé que estarías contento de tomara un poco de iniciativa -le dije, mirándolo en tono de disculpa, rogándole con mis ojos que entendiera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

- Estoy contento de que hayas tomado la iniciativa, pero no soy como la mayoría de los chicos. Te amo. La mayoría de los chicos no están enamorados de sus novias, como yo. Esta fue una gran cosa de tu parte por hacer, y yo debería haber estado allí para ti -explicó, besándome tiernamente.

Tomé una respiración profunda sintiendo la culpa instalarse en la boca de mi estómago. No pensé en ello de esa manera.

- Lamento no haberte dicho o pedido que vinieras conmigo. Tengo que volver en tres meses para un chequeo, ¿quieres venir conmigo entonces? -pregunté, sonriendo y poniendo mi frente en la suya.

Se echó a reír.―-No, en realidad no es lo mío -bromeó, levantando su nariz y encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

― Idiota ―dije en tono de broma, haciéndolo reír más fuerte. Lo empujé hacia abajo sobre el sofá y me puse encima de él, besándolo. En el momento en que me alejé, los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente. Me miraba con lujuria y podía sentir que ya había despertado-. Naruto, sólo porque me voy a tomar la píldora, no significa que estoy lista para algo más. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? -pregunté, respingando, esperando no haber conseguido elevar sus esperanzas y ahora estuviera esperando sexo.

Él sonrió y me metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Ángel, ya lo sé. Está bien. Vamos a ir tan lento como quieras. Mientras que pueda hacer esto. ―Empujó mi rostro hacia abajo al suyo de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios y me sentí más feliz de lo que había estado en años, él era demasiado dulce. Sólo rezaba que estuviera lista pronto, antes de que se aburriera o desesperara y se fuera corriendo tras esa cualquiera de Sakura.

Después de besarnos y abrazarnos alrededor de una hora escuchamos un coche en la calle.

- Maldita sea, debe ser al auto de Neji -susurré, tratando de alejarme de Naruto. Me senté, alisando mi cabello, con la esperanza de que no se viera como si hubiéramos estado ligando durante la última hora.

Naruto se rió y tiró de mí hacia abajo en el sofá con él.

- Neji puede manejar esto. Vamos, tiene que acostumbrarse a esto con el tiempo. Él va a vernos besándonos de vez en cuando -dijo, riendo entre dientes en mi cuello.

Sonreí mientras entretejí mis dedos en su cabello, oí la puerta abrirse y Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirar, con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios. De hecho, creo que él estaba disfrutando molestar a Neji.

- ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! En serio, ¿qué he dicho esta mañana sobre las muestras de afecto públicas? -Se quejó Neji, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa.

Naruto gimió y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba, empujándome a sentarme junto a él.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

Neji suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco también.

- Voy a acostumbrarse a esto, supongo -se quejó. Naruto me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Él echó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tomó de la mano con su otro brazo, jugando con mis dedos.

Naruto entró y se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente, mirándonos con mal humor. Me reí de su expresión de contrariedad y me levanté.

- Voy a ir a hacer mi tarea. Ustedes, chicos, pueden entretenerse a sí mismos por un tiempo, ¿verdad? -Les sonreí a los dos a la vez. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaban un poco de tiempo de "vinculación masculina" después de las revelaciones de anoche. Naruto y Neji eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

-Sí. ¿Quieres jugar a Halo, Neji? -preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo. Neji se levantó para configurarlo y me sonreí secretamente feliz. Sí, volvieron a la normalidad. Agarré la bolsa de papel marrón y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, riendo cuando Naruto golpeó mi trasero y me silbó.

Ya había hecho mis deberes, así que decidí que un largo y agradable baño de espuma en la bañera sería bueno. Preparé un baño y añadí una gran cantidad de burbujas, antes de agarrar un libro y meterme en la bañera. Me perdí en la historia.

Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no oí la puerta abrirse.

- Bueno, eso sí que es sexy -ronroneó Justin desde la derecha junto a mí.

Grité y casi dejo caer el libro en el agua.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Casi me das un infarto, Naruto! -grité, tratando de calmar mi corazón que estaba tratando de romper mis costillas. Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y traté de ocultarme de modo que pudiera ver nada inapropiado. Por suerte para mí, todavía había bastantes burbujas que ayudaron.

Se echó a reír.

- Lo siento. Oye, ¿puedo entrar? -bromeó mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí y puso sus dedos en la bañera. Los sacó de forma rápida y meneó la cabeza-. Olvídalo. ¡Eso está jodidamente helado! -Frunció el ceño y se secó la mano en la toalla.

- Naruto, ¿podrías salir de aquí? ¡Esto no es divertido! -grité, sonrojándome.

Puso su sonrisa un poco engreída y se inclinó para besar mis labios sólo por una fracción de segundo antes de que se volviera y regresara a la puerta.

- Estaba bromeando. En realidad no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Aunque, deberías salir, esa agua está muy fría. ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo? -preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Está un poco fría -admití. Ahora que estaba fuera de la historia ni siquiera me di cuenta que la bañera estaba como piedra fría y tenía piel de gallina por todas partes.

Naruto sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta para darme un poco de intimidad. Saqué el tapón y lancé mi libro a un lado mientras me ponía de pie. Agarré la toalla del borde y la envolví alrededor de mí con fuerza. Me di cuenta al salir de la bañera que no había traído nada de ropa aquí para cambiarme. En realidad estaba muy frío, y mis dientes castañeteaban. No podía quedarme aquí toda la noche, simplemente tendría que ir a buscar un pijama. No era gran cosa; Naruto me había visto en una toalla antes.

Cuando entré en mi habitación me di cuenta de que estaba descansando en mi cama.

- Hola -dije, sintiéndome un poco incómoda, a medida que me ponía un par de pantalones cortos debajo de la toalla.  
- Por Dios, Ángel, podría haberte dado hipotermia o algo así -me regañó, mirándome con preocupación. Me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la cama, sentándome en el borde cuando él entró en el cuarto de baño, volviendo con otra toalla. Frotó mis brazos y hombros, secándome rápido.

Estaba contenta que decidí no lavarme el cabello, en cambio, poniéndolo en un moño desordenado, de lo contrario eso me habría hecho tener aún más frío. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, poniendo cada uno de mis dedos arrugados como ciruelas en su boca, calentándolos de uno en uno a la vez. ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es sexy! Incliné mi cabeza y lo besé, al parecer atrapándolo por sorpresa. Después de uno o dos segundos, respondió, besándome de vuelta. Mordí su labio suavemente y él abrió la boca, permitiéndome deslizar mi lengua en ella. Gimió desde la parte posterior de su garganta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando su cabello rudamente, tirando ligeramente de él. Me llevó más cerca, profundizando el beso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente largo, se alejó respirando pesadamente. Sus labios no dejando mi piel, sin embargo, en cambio, besó mi cuello, succionando la piel cerca de mi clavícula, haciéndome jadear y retorcerme.

Todavía estaba helándome y mis dientes empezaron a castañetear de nuevo, arruinando el momento. Se retiró entre risas.

- Vamos a ponerte debajo de las sábanas y así puedas entrar en calor. -Se quitó la camiseta en un solo movimiento y no pude dejar de mirar a su pecho esculpido. Sentí movimiento y mi visión se volvió negra por unos segundos, interrumpiendo el comérmelo con los ojos. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que había puesto su camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

- Naruto, si quieres que me caliente, todo lo que necesitas hacer es quitarte la ropa -ronroneé, mordiéndome los labios y mirando por encima su pecho y abdomen, con ganas de pasar mi lengua sobre ellos.

Se rió y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

- Ángel, no podrías estar más caliente, confía en mí. Eso sería ilegal -respondió, besándome otra vez. Me quité la toalla húmeda y la arrojé en el piso mientras él me levantaba. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me cargaba hasta el final de la almohada y sacaba la colcha, subiéndose en la cama conmigo todavía unida a su frente como un mono bebé. Empujó la colcha por completo a lo largo de nuestras cabezas y se apartó de nuevo para hablar conmigo en la penumbra-. Te he echado de menos esta noche. ¿Por qué no te quedaste a jugar con nosotros? -preguntó de mala gana.

- Pensé que tú y Neji necesitaban un poco de tiempo juntos. Realmente no has hablado con él por tu cuenta desde que se enteró de nosotros. Él sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, así que sólo vamos a tener que encontrar un equilibrio. No puedes pasar todo tu tiempo tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, sabes -bromeé.

- Pero me encanta intentar meterme en tus pantalones -se quejó en broma, dándome la cara cachorrito, haciéndome reír. Estaba calentándome ahora. Su calor corporal palpitante en mí y nuestro aliento caliente entremezclándose bajo el edredón, lo hacía todo parecer casi humeante al debajo. Por otra parte, podría haber sido sólo la pasión que sentía ardiendo dentro de mí-. Supongo que tienes razón. Neji estuvo bien esta noche, en realidad dijo que era agradable verte feliz, por lo cual me llevó todo el crédito por supuesto -dijo engreídamente.

- ¿Todo el crédito? ¡Vaya, ese un ego desmesurado el que tienes allí! -bromeé con una sonrisa ante el doble sentido, sobre el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros que estaba presionando sobre mí. Se rió y acarició el costado de mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

- ¡Es mejor que no estés desnudo con mi hermana pequeña, Uzumaki! -gruñó Neji de advertencia desde la cercanía de la puerta.

Naruto empujó la colcha fuera de nuestras cabezas, sonriendo con aire de culpabilidad.

- Neji, amigo, un poco de advertencia más estaría bien.

- Oh, Neji, ¡contrólate! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y alguna vez has oído hablar de tocar? -pregunté, empujando la colcha más atrás para que pudiera ver que tenía una camiseta puesta.

- Toqué. Simplemente no escucharon a través de todo el coqueteo -respondió, sonriendo. Todos nos reímos y Neji negó con la cabeza-. De todos modos, sólo quería decirte, Hinata, que mamá regresa a casa el domingo.

Sonreí; no había visto a mi madre en tres semanas.

- ¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! -exclamé con mucho gusto.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa a juego con la mía.

- Sí. Bueno, está bien, voy a la cama. Mantengan el ruido bajo por aquí; no quiero saber nada.

Me eché a reír y no pude resistir burlarme de él un poco más.

- Neji, tal vez quieras tomar prestado mi iPod, estamos calentando para la apuesta ―bromeé, guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto se echó a reír y Neji simplemente me miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Ángel, eres demasiado divertida -dijo Naruto, besando mi cuello.

- Cállate, Uzumaki -contesté, imitando el tono bromista de Neji.

. . .

Desperté en la mañana con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y había despertado junto al chico más sexy del mundo, que por casualidad estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí contra el brazo en el que estaba acostada y presioné mi espalda contra él, sintiendo su duro pecho presionado en mi espalda donde me estaba abrazando.

- ¿Naruto? -susurré, girando mi cabeza en su dirección.

Sus brazos se tensionaron alrededor de mí mientras lentamente abría sus ojos.

- Hola -murmuró, levantando su cabeza para que pudiera besarme-. Wow, amo despertarme sabiendo que finalmente eres mía. -Puso la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con satisfacción-. Entonces, ¿podemos decirle a la gente hoy que estamos saliendo? -preguntó felizmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Um… no. No hoy. Aún necesito hacer un poco más de trabajo de preparación en eso -respondí, recorriendo mi mano por su pecho, trazando sus músculos.

Gruñó.

- Por "trabajo de preparación", no querrás decir que vas a coquetear conmigo y ponerme caliente como el infierno de nuevo como ayer, ¿cierto? -preguntó, luciendo suplicante.

- Tendrás que esperar y ver, ¿no crees? Oh, y te doy mi permiso para tocarme un poco hoy si quieres -ofrecí casualmente. Me giré para enfrentarlo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi codo para que pudiera verlo mejor.

- Mmm… tocarte, ¿así? -ronroneó. Arrastrando sus dedos a través de mi cuerpo lentamente, desde mi cara, abajo por mi cuello, a través de mis senos y estómago, estableciéndose finalmente justo en el interior de mi muslo. Su mano estaba tan cerca de mi centro que no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de mis labios.

Trazó sus dedos a través de mi pierna, haciéndome gemir. Maldita sea, lo quería tanto pero simplemente no podía, no aún.

- No, Naruto -supliqué. Dije las palabras, pero moví mis caderas inconscientemente, tratando de acercarme más a su mano.

Se rió, poniendo sus labios de forma que están casi tocando los míos.

- Prométeme que no me provocarás mucho hoy en la escuela -murmuró contra mis labios mientras movía su mano a la parte exterior del muslo.

- No te molestaré demasiado. No puedo prometer que no te pondrás duro —bromeé, torciendo sus palabras.

Estrelló sus labios contra los míos y pude sentir que estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Eres una maldita provocadora! Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que me haces -gruñó, besando mi cuello suavemente. Vaya, sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo, ¡lo podía sentir!

Le devolví el beso con pasión y se alejó después de un par de minutos, justo cuando estaba poniendo en ello.

- Mejor me voy. -Él me besó otra vez mientras salía de la cama.

- Está bien. Te veo en un rato -contesté, viendo cómo se ponía la ropa. Me guiñó un ojo mientras subía por la ventana, de regreso a su casa. A pesar de que Neji sabía, Naruto seguía necesitando mantener la pretensión para sus padres. Él no podía exactamente ser visto salir por la puerta principal, cuando se suponía que debía estar en su cama.

Me levanté de la cama y salté al cuarto de baño para una ducha. Cuando estaba seca, me quedé mirando a través de mi armario por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba algo diferente para usar hoy. Quería que Naruto me viera como si realmente me quisiera enfrente de todos, porque no quería seguir mintiendo acerca de nuestra relación. Saqué una mini-falda vaquera y una blusa negra lisa con cuello en V, de manga corta. Sonreí mientras miraba mi atuendo. Esto sin duda iba a funcionar. Me vestí y me examiné en el espejo, la falda era corta, pero no demasiado corta para que pareciera una de las zorras, y la blusa era ajustada pero no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para dar una pista de lo que estaba debajo. Sonreí y me puse un par de zapatillas de ballet, completando el atuendo.

Agarré la bolsa pequeña que me dieron en la clínica de planificación familiar y saqué mi caja de pastillas. Echándole un vistazo al paquete, encontré la primera y me la trague rápidamente, sonriendo para mis adentros. Salté a la cocina. Naruto estaba hablando con Neji, de espaldas a mí, y ya había un plato de cereal en el mostrador esperando por mí. Sentí mi corazón derretirse un poco por su consideración.

- Buenos días -dije alegremente. Naruto estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua y cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se ahogó. Neji le dio una palmada en la espalda bruscamente y se echó a reír. ¡Sip, ese era el efecto que quería! Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y con hambre al mirarme lentamente, haciéndome sonrojar al imaginarme los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre mi cuerpo. Él todavía no había hablado-. Naruto, ¿quieres tomar una foto? Va a durar más tiempo -bromeé, comiendo mi cereal.

Eso pareció sacarlo de la fantasía privada que estaba teniendo.

- ¿No vas a usar eso hoy cierto? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Me miré a mí misma preguntándome qué quería decir con eso. No me veía tan guarra.

- Sí, ¿por qué?-pregunté, confundida. Pensé que le gustaba la ropa; ¡desde luego parecía que le gustaba!

Él se acercó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

- Ángel, ¿cómo diablos se supone que me voy a concentrar todo el día, sabiendo que mi hermosa novia se ve como una maldita diosa del sexo? ¿Estás torturándome a propósito? -se quejó, besando el lado de mi cuello y pasando sus manos por mis muslos expuestos.

Me reí y le dio un codazo en el estómago.  
- Bueno, entonces sólo tendrás que ejercer algo de control, ¿no crees? -me burlé, alejándome después de moverme contra su erección discretamente.

Él gimió y se movió de modo que estaba detrás del mostrador, probablemente para que Neji no pudiera ver que estaba tan excitado.

-No estás jugando nada limpio -se quejó.

Me reí y agarré mi bolsa.

- ¿Listo para irnos, Neji? -pregunté, sonriendo a mi hermano, que parecía que estaba tratando de hacer caso omiso de nuestro intercambio pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

- Sí. Creo que Naruto necesita otro minuto para calmarse, sin embargo —dijo él, riendo, haciendo rodar los ojos a Naruto. Me reí de su expresión de advertencia. Neji me agarró por los hombros y me empujó fuera de la puerta. Todavía estaba riéndome de Naruto.

La mañana pasó volando y finalmente, la hora del almuerzo estaba aquí. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a Justin que no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -preguntó Gaara, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

- Nada, sólo estoy teniendo un buen día. Además, tengo hambre y ahora vamos a comer -mentí sin problemas.  
- ¿Vas a hacer otro movimiento a Naruto? -preguntó Ino, sonriéndome a sabiendas.

Me eché a reír.

- Oh, diablos, sí. Sólo observa la cara de Sakura. Voy a hacer que me desee hoy. -Sonreí feliz. Esto iba a ser grande y Sakura iba a odiar cada segundo de ello.

- No hay duda al respecto -estuvo de acuerdo Ino, riendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Así que por eso es la falda! —dijo Gaara. Una mirada de comprensión cruzó su rostro.

Me eché a reír y asentí.

- ¿Crees que va a funcionar? —pregunté, en realidad quería su opinión.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Oh, sí que va a funcionar. Todos los chicos en la escuela han estado hablando acerca de tus piernas asesinas hoy. Debo decir que hasta yo, que estoy totalmente enamorado de mi novia, te he comprobado —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

- ¡Ew! Eso es asqueroso, Gaara. ¡Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Los mejores amigos no pervierten el uno del otro! -declaré, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

- En realidad, he estado mirándote también —bromeó Ino.

- Yo también -agregó Matsuri, haciéndonos reír a todos más fuerte.

Al entrar en el comedor, riendo, pude sentir algunos de los chicos mirándome. Ahora que Gaara había dicho acerca de eso, me di cuenta que tenía mucha más atención masculina de lo normal.

Compramos nuestra comida.

-Ya vuelvo, muchachos -dije, sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde los atletas se sentaban. Todos mis amigos se fueron a sentar en la mesa de costumbre, me miraban con ojos curiosos. Vi a Naruto mientras me acercaba. Como de costumbre, había una decena de chicas colgando a su alrededor, coqueteando descaradamente. Parecía que estaba realmente enojado.

- En serio, Ten ten, si me tocas una vez más voy a ir a hablar con alguien acerca de ello. Esto está al borde de acoso sexual —gruñó Naruto, mirándola y quitando su mano fuera de su muslo.

Se veía muy ofendida cuando se puso de pie y salió fuera. El resto de las chicas estaban sonriendo a sus espaldas. Prácticamente se podía leer sus pensamientos en sus caras: _Una chica menos para la competencia_. Reprimí una risita y me senté en la mesa. Neji no estaba allí, así que decidí sacar el máximo provecho de eso y realmente empujarlo hoy.

- Hola, Naruto -ronroneé, sonriéndole seductoramente.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio.

- Hola. ¿Tuviste una buena mañana? -preguntó alegremente. Puse mala cara y negué con la cabeza. Su rostro se cayó y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, me miró preocupado-. ¿Qué está mal, Ángel?

Me puse de pie y me senté en la mesa frente a él, apoyando un pie en el banco entre sus piernas, así mi pie estaba casi tocando su entrepierna. Él no pareció darse cuenta, sin embargo; seguía mirando mi cara, preocupado.

- Me lastimé la pierna en clase de gimnasia. Es muy doloroso. ¿Tengo un moretón? -pregunté, abriendo las piernas ligeramente y apuntando a mi cara interna del muslo. Sus ojos de inmediato cayeron a mis piernas. Estoy apostando a que tenía una visión clara de mi ropa interior, porque una expresión de dolor y hambre cruzó su rostro. Me sentí un poco como una pu**t** a por hacer esto, pero al menos nadie más podía ver lo que estaba viendo, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho.

Puso su mano en el músculo de mi pantorrilla y la deslizó poco a poco todo el camino hasta mi pierna, a mi cara interna del muslo, gimiendo en voz baja al hacerlo.

- No, no hay moretones -dijo con su voz sensual, haciéndome arder en necesidad mientras masajeaba mi muslo.

- Hmm, ¿de verdad? Duele tanto -mentí, sonriéndole. Él estaba sonriendo hacia mí; su expresión me dijo que sabía que me estaba volviendo loca-. ¿Qué tal si mejor lo besas para mí? -sugerí, alzando las cejas, tratando de parecer sexy. Escuché algunos de los chicos gemir, ya que obviamente estaban viendo el intercambio. La lujuria cruzó la cara de Naruto mientras asentía con una sonrisa sexy e inclinó la cabeza hacia mi pierna. Justo antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, alejé mi pierna-. En realidad, es mejor que no. Pensé que tenías una novia -bromeé.

Se rió y negó con la cabeza hacia mí, entrecerrando los ojos, obviamente decepcionado de que no llegó a besar mi pierna delante de toda la escuela.

- Tengo una novia. La amo más que cualquier otra cosa -dijo, su voz llena de honestidad.

Sonreí mientras mi corazón se derritió.

- Bueno, no deberías estar haciendo esto, entonces, ¿eh? -me burlé, sonriéndole y bajando de la mesa. Agarré a mi bandeja del almuerzo-. Me parece que está bien ahora, de todos modos. Tal vez si comienza a doler de nuevo más tarde, te llamaré -coqueteé.

Él gimió cuando le guiñé y me fui a la mesa de amigos. Podía oír a los chicos, todos haciendo comentarios calientes detrás de mí acerca de cuán caliente era eso, y cómo definitivamente "aprovecharían eso", y las chicas diciendo lo ramera que era. Me reí y me dejé caer en nuestra mesa. Ino me sonrió a sabiendas, y Matsuri, Gaara y Sari, que había llegado cuando estaba con Naruto, me estaban mirando con la boca bien abiertas.

- ¡Estabas tan ahí! ¡Realmente creo que podrías ganar la apuesta! -dijo Sari, mirándome con asombro.

No podía dejar de reírme de ella; me miraba como si fuera una especie de diosa o algo así.

-Podrían servirme cuatro mil dólares -admití, riendo. Sólo esperaba que Sakura realmente pagara una vez se diera cuenta de que yo fui su novia todo el tiempo.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado n.n

Lo deje larguito:D pero no me quería pasar mucho:B sino así se terminaría rápido la historia ¿no? :)

Les agradezco sus hermosos reviews :') En serio, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y alguna que otra risita :'D

¿Creen que Hina-chan este lista en el próximo cap? e.e ¿Quieren que allá censura cuando pase? :O

¿Creen que Hina-chan seguirá torturando a Naruto-kun? :3

¿Qué pasará con la mamá de Hinata y Neji? ¿Y con el padre? :O

Esa Hinata se hará rica solo con la apuesta e.e Que envidia, ¿no? Hina-chan tiene al chico más dulce y sexy derretido por ella :'3

Si a alguien le gusta Sakura y esté leyendo esta historia, gomen:B. No es que la re odie, es solo que mucho no me agrada:) Y prefería ponerla a ella que a otra de las kunoichis del anime :3

Yo ya me imaginaba la cara de Sakura cuando Hinata hizo su "trabajo de preparación" con Naruto jajajaja xD.

¿Alguien más cree que sería realmente hermoso que historias hermosas, como de Hinata & Naruto, se conviertan en animes? ¿o mangas? ¿Alguien estudiaría para hacer esos animes? :c. ¿Kishimoto tiene hijos? xD. ¿O parientes que tengan grandes futuros como Mangakas? Así tal vez ellos escuchen a las NaruHinas del mundo y nos quieran hacer un especial o algo(?) sería genial :c

¿Alguien es bueno dibujando? xd, yo no ._. Y si fuera buena, tal vez haría mangas :'3

Creo que estoy muy habladora hoy, ¿no? xD.

Me despido lectores y lectoras:)

**Sayonaraaaaa!**


	19. Chapter 19

**H**istoria: **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

** El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando terminamos de comer, estaba caminando junto con mi grupo de amigos, cuando alguien me agarró la mano y me tiró a una parada. Chillé, un poco sorprendida, y me giré para ver a Naruto sonriéndome mientras me arrastraba al salón de clases vacío más cercano. Me reí cuando vi a mis amigos caminar sin mí, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que no estaba detrás de ellos más. Cerró la puerta y me miró, tratando de fingir que estaba molesto conmigo, pero no había manera de que cayera por eso, él se divertía, me di cuenta.

- Ángel, eso fue demasiado -afirmó mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí.

Di un paso atrás y choque con la pared.

- ¿Demasiado? Pensé que era bastante perfecto -respondí en broma.

Él se rió y apretó su cuerpo al mío.

- Eres bastante perfecta. -Apartó mi pelo de mi cara suavemente, mirándome con ternura. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él y lo acerqué más, luego moví mis manos para agarrar su trasero. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy y presionó sus labios contra los míos con suavidad; gemía ligeramente y lo acerqué más, con ganas de más.

Se apartó para besar mi cuello, sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo, a través de mis piernas. Una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de mi falda, haciendole cosquillas a mi trasero con sus dedos. Sentí chupar suavemente en mi cuello.

- Naruto, ¿me estás dando un chupón? -pregunté, riendo.

Dejó de chupar por un segundo y alejó su boca de mi piel.

- Mmm-hmm te estoy marcando -murmuró, antes de chupar en el mismo lugar otra vez. Después de unos segundos, se apartó para mirarlo, inspeccionando su obra. Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Sí, ¿y yo puedo marcarte? -bromeé.

- Claro, si quieres. Él estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad luciendo un poco esperanzado. ¿Realmente quería que lo marcara? Apretó los labios a los míos una vez más, pareciendo poner mi cuerpo en llamas. Por Dios, ¿cómo diablos me hacía esto? Él era el único chico que había besado, por amor de Dios. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, ¡dejándolo poner su mano en mi trasero! Sonreí cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dándome acceso a su cuello. Justo cuando mis labios rozaron su piel, sonó la campana.

Él gimió y se alejó, mirándome con una cara de cachorro de nuevo.

- Falta a clases conmigo -declaró él, haciendo un mohín ligeramente.

¿Faltar a clases con él? ¡Oh, mier*a, odiaba faltar a la escuela, eso no era yo en absoluto!

- Um, Naruto, no puedo. -Estaba debatiéndome, tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que mis maestros supieran que falté a clase sin necesidad.

- ¿Por favor? -rogó, doblando sus rodillas para que así estuviéramos a la misma altura.

Sus ojos azules me estaban matando. No podía decirle que no. Suspiré profundamente.

- Si me atrapan, entonces tú estarás en serios problemas -le advertí. Si obtenía detención, me aseguraría de que él también.

Él se rió, una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara mientras sacaba su celular y llamó a Neji para decirle que no me sentía bien y que me llevaba a casa.

- Sí, ella está bien... No, dice que se siente un poco mareada, eso es todo... No, no, lo tengo... Muy bien... Nos vemos —dijo en el teléfono, sonriendo y lanzándome un guiño. Deslizó su teléfono en el bolsillo y me agarró la mano, tirando de mí desde el aula hasta el coche—. Neji va a conseguir un aventón al trabajo. Así que, siempre y cuando te lleve a casa a las nueve, ni siquiera sabrá que faltamos a clases —dijo alegremente.

Rodé mis ojos hacia él.

- ¡Como si Neji realmente creyera que estaba enferma! Él sabe que estamos faltando. -Sacudí la cabeza, riendo. Neji no era tonto, él simplemente no quería decir nada.

- Pues bien, Ángel, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Naruto, saliendo del estacionamiento con rapidez antes de que alguien nos viera salir.

Me encogí de hombros con facilidad.

- No me importa. Lo que tú quieras. -Mientras involucrara pasar más tiempo con él, haría cualquier cosa.

Él sonrió. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a patinar otra vez? -ofreció.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Tengo que cambiarme primero, sin embargo; o me congelaré el trasero de otra forma. -Me reí mientras sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigían a mis piernas de nuevo. Le envié un texto a Ino para decirle que iba a faltar y le pedí que recogiera cualquier trabajo que me perdiera.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa, se fue a la suya a buscar algo que dijo que necesitaba, y yo corrí y me puse unos vaqueros. Pasé un cepillo por mi pelo y añadí una capa rápida de máscara de pestañas. Cuando salí de mi habitación, tomé un suéter, así no me daría frío.

Corrí hacia el auto, emocionada por algún tiempo a solas con él. Él sonrió mientras subía.

- Oye, te traje esto -dijo, dándome una de sus sudaderas.

Fruncí ante ella, sabiendo que tenía una de las mías. ¿Por qué traería esto?

- Er... ¿gracias?

- Es para tu pequeño trasero. Te dije traería una para que no te mojaras y te diera frío como la última vez. Aunque, tengo plena confianza en que patinarás por tu cuenta al final de esta lección -se jactó, sonriendo.

- Bueno, no estoy segura de querer patinar si no me vas a tocar —ronroneó sugestivamente.

Él sonrió.

- Mmm, nunca había pensado en eso. Esperemos que no aprendas muy rápido entonces. -Movió las cejas hacia mí, haciéndome reír.

El patinaje fue muy divertido. Tenía razón, era mucho mejor esta vez. Fue probablemente debido al hecho de que él era un maestro tan bueno, y porque nos pasamos casi todo el día aquí la última vez. Fue muy divertido estar con él. Él patinó hacia atrás al igual que lo hizo antes, sosteniendo mis manos, haciendo bromas y charlando.

Solo me caí un par de veces y cada vez que interrumpía mi caída, o me atrapaba o me levantaba. Lo miré mientras patinamos, estaba sonriendo ampliamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era tan guapo, amable y paciente. Podía sentirme enamorándome de él. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera loca por él.

- Oye, ¿Qué tal si presumes un poco? Me encanta verte patinar -sugerí, agarrándome en el costado por mi vida para que pudiera soltarme.

Él me dio un beso antes de irse patinando al revés, se volvió bruscamente y patinó hacia delante tan rápido que realmente me asustó. Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho a la vista de eso. Si se caía, mientras patinaba de esa manera, iba a resultar gravemente herido. El pensamiento de él herido me aterraba. Hizo un par de vueltas, y me mostró sus habilidades, como saltar y patinar sobre un pie. Siempre me encantaba verlo patinar. Se veía tan hermoso y grácil, pero nunca lo había deseado por eso, hasta ahora. Se veía tan sexy cuando estaba patinando, tan poderoso y dominante.

Naruto quería jugar hockey profesionalmente, que ya había sido buscado por un equipo realmente bueno pero necesitaba estar en la universidad antes de que pudieran firmar. Le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva completa en una escuela muy buena en Boston, lo que significaría que tendría que mudarse cuando la escuela terminara en pocos meses. El tiempo de separación iba a matarme. Yo iba a tener pesadillas todas las noches cuando él no estuviera allí, sin mencionar la angustia que sentiría al verlo irse. Odiaba el hecho de que él estaría tan lejos y que las chicas estarían cayendo sobre él. Suspiré, negándome a pensar en ello. Tenía que confiar en él. Y lo hacía, confiaba plenamente en él, creía que me amaba y que no quería hacerme daño.

Cuando regresó a mí, patinó hasta detenerse, enviando un spray de hielo sobre un lado.

- ¿Es eso suficiente exhibición para ti? -preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besándome tiernamente.

- Oh, sí. Mi hombre puede patinar bien -confirmé, con una sonrisa hacia él.

-Mmm, di eso de nuevo. Me gusta eso -gruñó, en una ronca sexy voz que hizo temblar mis entrañas.

Envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca.

- Mi hombre puede patinar -ronroneé seductoramente, mirándolo a los ojos. Pude sentir la ardiente pasión chisporroteando entre nosotros. Él dobló sus rodillas así estábamos al mismo nivel, me abrazó fuertemente y luego me sostuvo, levantándome de mis pies. Empezó a patinar suavemente alrededor de la pista. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras patinaba ocasionalmente haciendo pequeños giros y cambiando a patinar hacia atrás. Sus ojos no dejaron los míos. Fue la cosa más erótica y sexy que me hubiera sucedido, y todo mi cuerpo estaba anhelando por él.

-**Te amo tanto,** **_Ángel_** -susurró.

Sonreí.

Mis entrañas estaban rebosando de felicidad y pasión. Él me estaba volviendo loca; yo lo quería y lo necesitaba. Al mirar dentro de sus hermosos ojos azules, podía ver todo su amor por mí brillando a través y eso hizo a mi corazón latir muy rápido. De repente, me golpeó como un camión: yo también lo amaba. Tal vez siempre lo había amado, no estaba segura. Él tenía una manera de deslizarse detrás de mis defensas y se abría paso dentro de mi corazón, pero siempre me había negado a verlo de esa manera. Me hacía sentir segura, querida, necesitada y especial; yo no quería volver a dejarlo ir. Lo amaba como loca, más que a nada, él era lo único que necesitaba en la vida.

Abrí mi boca para decirle que yo también lo amaba, pero habló primero, cortándome.

- Vamos a ir a cenar -sugirió, patinando fuera de la pista de hielo y sentándome en el banquillo. Él se puso de rodillas y me quitó mis patines. Sólo lo miré mientras lo hacía, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. ¿Era este chico realmente mío? ¿Cómo conseguí ser tan afortunada?

Después de que conseguimos de nuevo nuestros zapatos, nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano que dijo él que hacía la segunda mejor lasaña en el mundo.

- ¿La segunda mejor? -pregunté riendo.

- Sí. Tu lasaña es genial -afirmó, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza mientras seguíamos al camarero a la mesa.

- Sabes que me tienes ahora, puedes parar con los elogios —me burlé, riendo. Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, rodando sus ojos como si estuviera siendo estúpi*a.

La comida era buena y el restaurante era realmente bonito, tenía velas en cada mesa y era realmente muy romántico, era tan divertido estar cerca de él que no había un silencio incómodo. No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo no sabía nada de él antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Supongo que fue porque la única personalidad que alguna vez me mostró fue el lado idiota que, en realidad, no parecía ser una parte de su carácter en absoluto.

- Naruto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -pregunté, demasiado curiosa para no preguntar.

- Por supuesto. Lo que tú quieras.-Se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, mirándome con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan imbécil conmigo? Si te he gustado todo este tiempo, ¿por qué siempre me enloquecías cuando éramos niños y siendo como un idiota conmigo? Sabes que solía odiarte, ¿cierto? -pregunté, alzando mis cejas, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Él se rió.

- Ya sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Tal vez me amabas y no te diste cuenta-sugirió, sonriendo. Sonreí porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando antes.

- No, Naruto. Eras un imbécil completo para mí. Pero la mayoría de eso era un acto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? -pregunté, necesitando la respuesta, me estaba matando porque simplemente no lo entendía.

- Neji.- Se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Neji? no lo entiendo. —Le di mi mejor cara de "qué demonios ".

Él sonrió con tristeza.

- Neji realmente no me quería cerca de ti. Me golpeó bastante un par de veces cuando éramos niños por ello. Él es realmente protector contigo. Era más fácil para mí mantenerme alejado de ti si en realidad no querías estar conmigo. Pensé que si te hacía querer estar lejos de mí, entonces yo no tendría que intentar ser tan duro —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Espera, ¿él fingió ser un idiota así yo no querría estar con él debido a Neji? ¡Maldito sea ese chico!

- Todos estos años, Naruto, simplemente me parece una pérdida. —Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza; si me lo hubiera dicho entonces, tal vez podríamos haber estado juntos durante más tiempo-. Sabes, yo siempre pensé que tenías una doble personalidad -le dije, riendo.

Él también se rió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, siempre pensé en ti como el Naruto de día, que era un idiota, imbécil, y un hombre prostituto, ligón. Luego estaba el Naruto de noche, que era adorable, dulce y cariñoso. Siempre me ha gustado el Naruto de noche —le dije con sinceridad.

Él sonrió feliz.

- Bueno, la noche era cuando me detenía de tratar de alejarte. Decidí que ya que Neji no sabía nada, podía ser yo mismo y disfrutar de mi tiempo contigo. Para que lo sepas, sin embargo, ambas de mis personalidades te han amado por siempre -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo hacia mí.

Aww, ¡es tan malditamente dulce! Me estiré y sostuve su mano con fuerza.

- Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, realmente te odié a veces -admití tímidamente, haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo la vez que corté la cabeza a tu osito de peluche y la lancé a la basura? -preguntó, riendo. Di un grito ahogado a la memoria de ello, ¡me había olvidado de eso! Neji había sacado mi oso de la basura y lo puso de nuevo en mi cama para mí y arregló su cabeza.

- Sí, ¡idiota! -lo regañé, luchando contra una sonrisa.

- Sabes que nunca hice eso, ¿verdad? Fingí cortarle la cabeza y lo escondí en mi suéter y lo puse de nuevo en tu cama un par de horas después -dijo, sin dejar de reír.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Neji me dijo que él lo recuperó para mí! -Me reí.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

- No. Esa fue una de las veces que pateó mi culo. Me agarró a escondidas en tu habitación ese día. Yo le dije que iba al baño -dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que mi hermano pateó tu culo. Eso es muy gracioso.

- Me alegro de que no me mate por salir contigo. Puedo mantenerme por mi cuenta en una pelea, pero Neji es un maldito psicópata cuando se trata de ti. - Naruto frunció el ceño, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, una sonrisa tirando en las esquinas de su boca.

- Sí, bueno, es mejor asegurarte de que no me hagas daño, ¿eh? -bromeé.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Nunca te haría daño, nunca. -Apretó suavemente mi mano, mirando directamente a mis ojos, todo su comportamiento mostrándome la verdad de sus palabras.

Le creí, no creía que alguna vez me lastimaría a propósito, pero sabía que rompería mi corazón tarde o temprano. Cuando fuera a la universidad y estuviéramos separados, aunque no me engañara, eso iba a doler mucho. Incluso si no estuviéramos saliendo sería terrible estar sin él, pero ahora sería como una tortura. Aparté los pensamientos de mi mente. Yo no podía pensar en ello, no hasta que sucediera y aun así pudiéramos pasar a través de ello. Lo amaba lo suficiente para esperar por él. Sólo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo dentro de cuatro meses cuando todas las zorras de la universidad se arrojaran sobre él y estuviera a un viaje de tres horas de distancia.

- Correcto, entonces, ¿estás lista para irnos? -preguntó Naruto después de haberme comido un pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate yo sola. Asentí con la cabeza y arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Sonreí.

- Sabes que te estás perfilando como el mejor novio del mundo -dije felizmente.

- Me encanta cuando me llamas así. —Sonrió y envolvió su suéter alrededor de mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia fuera en el frío.

Me agarré fuertemente de su mano, no queriéndolo dejar ir. Cuando llegamos al auto incluso abrió mi puerta para mí.

- Tal caballero, Naruto -bromeé.

Lo vi dar la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor. Era tan guapo, y era mío, yo no podía dejar de sonreír a ese conocimiento. Nunca había soñado que alguna vez tendría algo como esto con un chico. Cuando solía pensar acerca de las citas eso me asustaba enormemente porque no podía dejar que la gente me tocara, y todo el tiempo tuve al chico perfecto, quién estaba enamorado de mí, quien me abrazó y me mantuvo a salvo cada noche, y yo ni siquiera sabía. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, eran sólo las ocho. Neji no estaría en casa durante otra hora, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros.

-Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo -le dije, tirando de él hacia el sofá. Parecía un poco preocupado y nervioso. Lo atraje a mi lado, sentándome cerca de él. Pude sentir la pasión construyéndose y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dispuesta a llevar las cosas más allá. Nunca me había sentido así antes, y aunque sólo habíamos estado juntos por cinco días, lo había conocido siempre. Confiaba en él como nadie y sabía que no me haría daño. No estaba preocupada porque no fuera capaz de esperar por mí, podía ver en sus ojos que iba a esperar tanto tiempo como yo quisiera, y ese conocimiento me estaba empujando hacia delante. Si dudaba de que me esperara, entonces no habría manera de que me sintiera así. Agarré su mano con fuerza mientras me limitaba a mirarlo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis sentimientos por él.

- ¿Qué está mal, Ángel? -preguntó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, frotando círculos en el dorso de mi mano.

**Continuara..!**

* * *

Me odian, yo los amo, es así el circulo de la vida(?) jajaja. Pero bueno, si los hago más largo la historia se acabara más rápido D: y entiendanme, nadie quiere que esta hermosa historia se termine(?) y ponerle suspenso la hace más interesante:D Además, si quisieran que la haga más larga le tendría que poner relleno D: y el relleno no es bueno(?) en mi caso ahora xD porque no quiero arruinar una hermosa historia con mis feas ideas D:

Gomen si se me pasa algún error:3. Es que como que esta historia la habré leído a principio de año, y deeeeeespués la empece a compartir con ustedes y como me olvide de mucho :'3 y estoy re entretenida leyendo como ustedes también:D

Esho...

Ah.. ¿Les digo la verdad?

Hoy no iba a publicar este capitulo, lo quería publicar el viernes.

¿Saben por qué?

Porque para empezar:

1. Hoy tuve ed. física y después de eso mi mamá me llamó e hizo que me baje del colectivo (había pasado una o dos cuadras de la parada) y después me quede una hora y media en el auto, esperando xd;

2. Como nunca desayuno antes de ir a la escuela, y soy muy tacaña en comprar algo para comer antes de ed. física, me cargué el celular y estuve hasta las cinco sin comer xd.

Ahora igual estoy comiendo un poco de fruta y ¿les gusta la fruta con dulce de leche? asdas bueno, manzana y banana:3;

3. En la escuela también tengo algunas dificultades xd, y necesito prácticar y estuve practicando Física y Contabilidad, ya que son materias que me perdí en algún momento del año y no me las quiero llevar y quiero buenas notas D: .. Y aparte de que ya en noviembre vienen las integradoras que contienen todos los temas de todo el año... y ya me dieron dos fechas DD: .. Bueno, esto no es interesante así qué xd;

Bueno, como decía.. xd.

4. Me dí cuenta de que ahora que publico los martes y los viernes, son menos los reviews que tengo :c Y me hicieron poner mal D: Antes eran alrededor de diez reviews por capitulo, ahora en un recontra buen capitulo llegan a cinco D: (y a esas personas que siempre comentan los capítulos y me hacen saber de sus opiniones, los quiero :'3 ) .Pero, especialmente por esas hermosas personas de que comparten su hermosa opinión conmigo sobre los capitulos... por ellos seguiré publicando los martes y los viernes :D

¿Porqué me importa? Porque pienso que menos gente la esta leyendo la hermosa historia que comparto con ustedes; o pienso que hay personas que la leyeron, y que no les gusto; entre otras que no me acuerdo muy bien ahora:B.

No es que los obligue a que comenten la historia... solo los invito :'3 porque me gustaría saber su opinión, me gustaría que sus bellas palabras alegren mi día :') como lo hicieron hoy que, gracias a los últimos comentarios, me alegraron en ese momento de cansancio, sueño, hambre, flojera(?, dolor de cabeza y blaaa... e hicieron posible que les comparta otro capitulo de la historia :')

Esho... No she, igual los quiero :'3 y se que seguro muchas personas que leen la historia no comentan, como yo a veces no lo hago:B... Aunque yo no soy de leer así historias en "progreso"... odio el suspenso o que tal vez lo dejen xD.

Emm.. decía, losh quiero :'3 ah.

Quería responder algunos comentarios :') (lo sé, estoy muy habladora:3)

**Estrella11: **Me alegro mucho de que te halla gustado la historia :'). Voy a buscar y leer tu historia, y dejaré mi opinión sobre cada capitulo :'3.. Me apuro, me apuro xD por esho publique el capitulo hoy, para no dejarlo hasta el viernes :'3. Besos, sayonara:D

**Ariees28: **¡¿Un manga?! ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!:DD Kyaaaaa, sabes que me recontra encantaría :'3 aunque los derechos de autor no son mios:3.. Fijate arriba de toda la historia aparece el nombre de la historia original, que esta en Ingles y yo, aparte de adaptarla al español, lo adapte a Naruto :'3. Te re envidio, yo me siento adelante de todo y no tengo posibilidad de usar el celular para leer alguna historia, y tampoco en el recreo ya que si los preceptores me ven con el celular, me lo sacan y tienen que venir a buscarlos mis papas ya que no se pueden traer _. ¿La recontra verdad? Me super mega archi recontra encantaría de que hagas un manga:D Te adoraría :'3 y claro, si la llegas a hacer, no dudes ni una milésima de segundo en pasarme el link así la leo :'D a y, me alegra tanto que te guste la historia ^^

**ComeChocolate: **Me encanta tu nombre e.e.. Me dieron ganas de comer chocolate :c .. Me alegras :'D me sacaste algunas risas y varias sonrisas :'). Yo también tengo a mis amigos que, cuando me dicen que miré algún anime, me recontra spoilean todo D: como hoy que me terminaron contando todo un manga jajajaja. Lamento que desees la muerte a Hiashi D: aunque yo tampoco soy muy fan de él (en el anime/manga, CLARO)... es que en la historia tiene algún retraso mental, o tal vez esta recontra mal de la cabeza o, pobre, no dejaron tirado en la calle y sin amor hasta ya muy grande y por eso quiere ese tipo de "amor" xd... Me siento mala al hacer de él y Sakura (Kiba y Shikamaru también) malos personajes D: Yo en realidad no los odio (excepto a Sakura, odio su carácter para con Naruto xd, y eso hizo que la odie soooolo un poquito:B) me encantan sus personajes :'D y *spoiler* no se que paso con él al final en el manga DDDD: yo casi lloró al saber que lo dejan re mal :'( y encima no muestran nada más de él en el siguiente manga :(( Pero bueno.. xd :'cc.. ¿Qué decía? xD. Gomen:3 gracias por leer la historia, te quiero :'3

**Darbri:** Que bien :'D Naruto es tan perfecto simplemente :') Coso, gomen si se me paso algún nombre:3 como dije, eso arriba y blabla.. xD. Ahora voy a hacer una revisión de todos los capitulos y corregiré algunas que otras cosas:3 gracias por tu review :D

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto, ya que significa que siguieron cada uno de los capitulos sino no estarían -pienso yo- saltandose hasta el último capitulo:3 Y, si estan leyendo esto, denme señales de vida asdfjkl... Esho, no los obligo... los invito:)

Me despido y **_gomen_** si tal vez el capitulo parecía largo y en realidad era esta chica habladora xD, de en serio, perdón:33

Nos leemos el viernes!:D

**Sayonara minaaa! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**H**istoria: **''The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window'', de Kirsty Moseley.**

**P**ersonajes: son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei:)

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh, mierda, ¿puedo decirlo? Estaba tan avergonzada, nunca había dicho algo como esto a nadie antes.  
Tomé una respiración profunda y quería que mi voz no mostrara los nervios que sentía en mi interior.

- Te amo, Naruto -le dije con sinceridad. Me miró, shock claro en su rostro. Su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras asimilaba lo que dije. No podía dejar de reír-. Está bien, no es así como me imaginé tu reacción. -Hice una mueca, esperando que dijera algo.

Me empujó hacia abajo sobre mi espalda, rodando por encima de mí.

- ¿Me amas? ¿En serio? -preguntó, el shock dejando su rostro para ser reemplazado por excitación.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco.

- Sí, Te amo.

Se rió y me besó apasionadamente. Cuando se apartó sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que ibas a terminarme o algo así. Te veías tan seria que pensé que no querías estar conmigo —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo.

Me eché a reír.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que parecías nervioso? -pregunté, riendo.  
- Dilo otra vez -susurró.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él más cerca de mí, su boca aproximadamente a dos centímetros de la mía.

— Te amo, Naruto Uzumaki—susurré.  
- Te amo también, Hinata Hyuga. -Me besó, duro, y no podía dejar de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y agarré la parte inferior de su camiseta, tirándola hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, arrastrando mis dedos por su pecho, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto era. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo ávidamente, él se apoderó la parte inferior de mi blusa y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción. Sentí mi amor por él incrementar a otra velocidad por la forma reflexiva y paciente de cómo era conmigo. Sonreí contra sus labios y él se apartó, mirándome con curiosidad.  
- ¿Está bien? -preguntó, preocupación coloreando su voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo empujé fuera de mí para poder sentarme. Agarré mi blusa y la saqué por encima de mi cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Me estaba mirando en estado de shock. Tiré de él de nuevo hacia mí, besándolo profundamente. Sus manos estaban en todas partes mientras nos enrollábamos pero no hizo nada que no quería que hiciera. Fue perfecto y dulce. Un final increíble para una cita increíble. Después de un rato se retiró y yació a mi lado, hablamos felizmente por un rato.

A las nueve, suspiró.

- Neji va a estar en casa pronto, tal vez deberíamos vestirnos -sugirió, luciendo un poco reacio mientras sus dedos se perdían por encima de mi sujetador y estómago.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Sí. No creo que estaría muy contento si llegaba a casa y descubriera que me has visto sin la blusa, Uzumaki —dije con fingido horror. Se rió y se sentó, agarrando mi camisa del suelo y pasándomela, besándome otra vez con ternura.

Cuando los dos estábamos completamente vestidos de nuevo, nos sentamos viendo la televisión hasta que Neji volvió a casa. No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, Naruto me amaba y yo lo amaba y todo era perfecto. Neji volvió a casa y ellos jugaron en la Wii mientras yo hacía mi tarea, tratando sin éxito, de no mirar el culo de Naruto mientras permanecía de pie delante de mí. A las diez se fue a casa para cambiarse de ropa y ver a sus padres durante media hora antes de que se colara por mi ventana esta noche. Apenas podía contener mi emoción por estar de nuevo con él.

- Así que, ¿cómo lo están dos llevando ustedes? -preguntó Neji, curiosamente, cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta.

Sonreí con alegría.

- Muy bien en realidad. Gracias por no enloquecer ni hacerle daño ni nada -dije, haciendo una mueca ante la idea.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

- Eso está bien. Sólo ten cuidado, es un jugador, no quiero que salgas lastimada. -Me miró con preocupación. Él siempre fue sobre protector, pero creo que por crecer en la forma en que lo hicimos, siempre sintió la necesidad de protegerme de nuestro padre. Supongo que ese instinto nunca se fue, incluso después de que mi padre lo hizo.  
Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- No me lastimará -afirmé con aplomo.

Él se rió.

- Tal confianza en un chico que nunca se las arregló para conservar una novia antes -reflexionó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Neji, Naruto es un gran chico, no me lastimará. Él me ama.

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo sé que lo hace. -Frunció el ceño con desaprobación mientras lo decía. No creo que Neji alguna vez aprobara a alguien que yo trajera a casa, era tan condenadamente sobreprotector. Siempre había sido el mejor hermano que una chica podría desear-. Entonces, ¿necesitas hablar conmigo sobre papá o algo? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca ligeramente mientras decía la palabra papá.

Cerré mis ojos, había estado posponiéndolo, siquiera pensando en que ese hombre regresara.

- Yo no quiero verlo -dije en voz baja.

Él me atrajo en un abrazo.

- Está bien, entonces no vamos a verlo. -Frotó mi espalda con dulzura, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que iba a tener otro ataque de pánico como la última vez que hablamos de él.

- Puedes verlo si quieres -dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable. No quería detener a Neji de verlo si él quería.

Se rió sin humor.

- En realidad, necesito verlo. -Se encogió de hombros, y mi corazón se hundió, no quería a Neji en cualquier lugar cerca de ese imbécil.

- Bien, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… -me callé, tratando de no llorar.

Neji se retiró del abrazo y me miró con tristeza.

-Yo no quiero verlo, Hinata, quiero matarlo -afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente, haciéndome reír. Le di una palmada en su hombro haciéndole reír-. Te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño, nunca más. -Besó el lado de mi cabeza con suavidad, todo su cuerpo tenso.

Sabía que Neji siempre se sintió culpable de que no hiciera algo pronto. No creía que jamás se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo por ello, pero era una creencia irracional, nada de eso fue su culpa, sin embargo tomó toda la culpa por no ponerle fin antes de lo que lo hizo. Creo que olvida que él pasó por eso también, simplemente se preocupa por mí siempre. En realidad nunca habla del hecho de que probablemente se lesionó el doble de lo que yo porque siempre me estaba protegiendo. Siempre parece olvidar que era un niño en ese momento también, que no podía haber hecho nada al respecto de todos modos porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿verdad? -dije, sonriendo feliz.

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo hacia mí.

- Sí, lo sé -respondió engreídamente, haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

Suspiré, sintiendo el agotamiento filtrándose en mí.

- Me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches, Neji. -Besé la parte superior de su cabeza cuando fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí por el hábito.

Me puse mi pijama y justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, oí mi ventana abriéndose. Le sonreí felizmente mientras Naruto se subió en la cama detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Hola, tú -murmuré soñolienta.

Besó la parte posterior de mi cabeza con suavidad.

-Hola, tú -respondió, mientras me acurrucaba contra él.

-Te amo, Naruto.-sonreí mientras decía las palabras, simplemente se volvía más fácil y más fácil decirlo cada vez.

-Te amo más, Ángel . -Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, a la deriva en el sueño, segura y cálida, envuelta en su abrazo.

Continuará...!

* * *

¿Me odian? :S Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen... Es que no concordaba que la siguiera en este capitulo, créanme! porque no les haría esto si no D:

Se me hizo tarde xd. Gomen de nuevo :c. Es que el viernes estuve "inconsciente" (para no decir que estaba dormida xd.) Y cuando me desperté tenía una perrita:3 y el fin de semana no me encontraba en la casa xD Y me enteré tarde el domingo que tenía prueba el lunes de Física ._. Y anoche no dormí para prácticar Contabilidad xd... En fiiiiiiiiiin

Pero... ¡Miren el lado bueno! Por lo menos no tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo viernes porque yo actualizo los martes también:3 así que no se quejen! Porque son dos veces por semana que actualizo e.e

Bueno... ¡No quiero más tomates! D: así que me iré.

Gomen D: y

**Sayonara!**

_Posdata: Fijensé que publique un one-short:D Por si alguno quiere leerlo lo digo... Esoh, bye:3_


	21. Chapter 21

**Historia: "The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window", de Kirsty Moseley.**

**Personajes: propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 21.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había estado con Hinata por una semana ahora, y honestamente había sido la mejor semana de mi vida —o de la vida de cualquiera, probablemente. Ella era tan perfecta. La había querido durante tanto tiempo que estaba un poco preocupado de que si alguna vez la conseguía, nunca sería capaz de estar a la altura de lo que había imaginado. La había puesto en un pedestal tan alto que estaba sorprendido de que realmente tuviera suficiente oxígeno para respirar. Pero estar con ella era mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

No podía esperar para esta noche. Como de costumbre, había una fiesta en la casa de Neji —la celebración de después de los partidos. Definitivamente estaba planeando bailar con mi chica esta noche. Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados y una camisa blanca y me dirigí hacia su casa. Estaba tan emocionado por verla que podría romper a cantar en cualquier momento. Aún no podía creer que alguien como yo fuera tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella enamorada de uno. Podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera; era preciosa, lista, divertida, y amable. Prácticamente cada chico en la escuela la deseaba, no es que pudiera culparlos; su cuerpo era de fuera de este mundo, y todo ese baile…

Me esforzaba por verla en su práctica de baile cada sábado, estaba enloqueciendo encendiéndome viéndola saltar alrededor, sacudiendo el culo. Ella sinceramente hacía mi boca agua queriéndola tanto. Sería incluso peor mañana porque realmente había tenido mis manos en ese pequeño culo respingón que estaría sacudiéndose alrededor.

Fui directo a la cocina, ayudando a Neji a ordenar las bebidas y aperitivos como de costumbre. _ estaba probablemente en su habitación haciéndose ver increíble, sólo para sacarme la vida de nuevo. Había insistido en flirtear su precioso culo conmigo todos los días en la escuela por la estúpida apuesta. Cada día se ponía peor y peor cuando ella golpeaba otro mecanismo. Se estaba volviendo más segura de sí misma ahora; sabía exactamente cuánto me afectaba, y definitivamente lo usaba para su ventaja. No es que me importara, estaba pasando un buen rato haciéndolo y verla disfrutar me hacía feliz.

Hinata había estado metiéndose más y más en nuestra relación desde que me dijo que me amaba, llevando las cosas más y más lejos. Estaba un poco preocupado al principio. No quería que ella pensara que todo lo que quería de ella era sexo, le había dicho que esperaría y esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Realmente la quería más que nada en el mundo. Si creyera que diría que sí, le pediría que se casara conmigo ahora mismo, pero no quería apresurarla o presionarla a nada, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Neji había sido estupendo hasta ahora también. Parecía gustarle el hecho de que Hinata estaba feliz así que no me criticó demasiado acerca de salir con ella. Tuvimos algunas palabras el día después que descubrió sobre nosotros, pero nunca se lo había dicho a Hinata. Fueron básicamente amenazas de decapitación y castración —lo que sabía que decía en serio. No es que importara, no sería el que le hiciera daño o terminara esta relación, eso definitivamente dependía de ella. Todo lo que quería era cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz.

Una hora más tarde, la gente empezó a llegar para la fiesta. Observé el pasillo, esperándola. Normalmente, nunca salía de su habitación hasta que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, así que sabía que tenía un poco de tiempo. Vi a Yessica entrar y gemí mientras agarraba a Lee, poniéndolo delante de mí así no me vería. Había estado molestándome tan mal toda la semana con todo el flirteo, bueno, todas lo hicieron. No podía creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas, y caray lo que estaban ofreciendo, era literalmente en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, y cualquier cosa que yo quisiera. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Sakura me había ofrecido, la pequeña sucia fulana. Mi mente subconsciente vagó al par de veces que habíamos salido y tenido sexo, me estremecí un poco con el pensamiento.

Lee se estaba partiendo de risa.

- En serio, Naruto, sólo sé un hombre y fóllate a alguien para acabar de una vez -dijo, riendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su estúpido comentario.

- Lo que sea, la única con la que estaré es mi novia. No estoy interesado en ninguna de estas mujerzuelas. -Agité la mano con desdén mientras un par de chicas me miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Alguien agarró mi brazo, apretando gentilmente para conseguir mi atención. Oh, por amos de Dios, ¿por qué diablos no pueden dejarme en paz?- Mira, ¡no estoy interesado! ¡Tengo novia! -gruñí con enojo mientras me daba la vuelta.

Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta, Hinata estaba parada allí con un pequeño vestido negro que colgaba de su cuerpo bien formado y acababa a la mitad de su muslo. Su pelo estaba medio recogido y rizado, y sus ojos estaban brillando con diversión. No podía respirar. Estaba tan hermosa que era irreal. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla como un idiota. Oh mier da, ¡estoy mirando fijamente! Vale, vamos, Naruto, di algo.

Di algo.

Naruto, ¡maldita sea di ALGO!

- Um… hola, Ángel -balbuceé, mi voz sonando escasa. Wow, ¡eso fue realmente zalamero, Naruto! Dios, ¡soy un imbécil! Estaba tan excitado que debe haber sido obvio para todo el mundo.

Sonrió, su sonrisa encendiendo su cara entera.

- Hola, Naruto -ronroneó con su sexi voz. Gemí mentalmente. Vale aquí viene; finalmente va a matarme. En realidad no creo que pueda aguantarla flirteando conmigo mientras se ve así.

- Estás preciosa -dije honestamente, mirándola otra vez.

Sonrió e hizo un pequeño giro, haciendo a su vestido elevarse un poco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó mordiéndose el labio. ¿Me gustaba? ¿Estaba bromeando?

Asentí y di un paso más cerca. Podía oler su perfume dejando mi cabeza un poco difusa.

- Me encanta -confirmé.

Se rió y cerró la distancia, presionando su pecho en el mío. No pude evitar poner mis manos en sus caderas, sintiendo el sedoso material bajo mis dedos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te gustará lo que está debajo incluso más -susurró en mi oído.

Apreté mi agarre en ella mientras trataba de dar un paso atrás, manteniéndola firmemente en mí, no queriendo que se alejara de mí.

- No te burles de mí esta noche, Ángel. En serio, te ves demasiado caliente, no puedo soportarlo -supliqué.

Rió y agarró la parte delantera de mi camisa, empujándome imposiblemente cerca de ella. La miré a los ojos, sintiéndome siendo arrastrado.

- No estoy burlándome, Naruto. Por cierto, tu ropa se ve malditamente caliente en ti, pero tengo la sensación de que se verá incluso mejor en el suelo de mi habitación más tarde —dijo tranquilamente, haciéndome gemir. Cerré los ojos. En serio, me estaba matando. Besó mi mejilla y se alejó rápidamente, se dirigió a la multitud de personas, dejándome parado en medio de la cocina con una maldita erección como de costumbre. Me volví hacia Lee que estaba mirando a Hinata también.

- Maldición, se ve caliente esta noche. Creo que podría ir a ver si puedo golpear ese hermoso culo -dijo, meneando las cejas mientras se dirigió a ir a buscarla.

Agarré su brazo y sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo en señal de advertencia.

- Ni hablar, Lee. Sólo mantente alejado de ella, está cogida.

Me miró con curiosidad, luego sus ojos se agrandaron.

- Ella no es tu… -se calló, mirándome sorprendido.

Oh mierda. ¡Oops, bueno ahora él sabe! Asentí lentamente.

- Sí -confirmé. No pude evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió por mi cara, por fin alguien sabía sobre nosotros.

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza.

- Neji va a tener tus bolas cuando lo sepa. En serio, te va a hacer un nuevo agujero del culo.

Sonreí y palmeé su hombro.

- Ya lo sabe. - Me encogí de hombros con facilidad, sonriendo mientras su cara se transformó en conmoción.  
- ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Te dio una paliza? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Me reí y me señalé a mí mismo. - ¿Parece como que me ha dado una paliza? -pregunté, riendo.

De repente se vio molesto.

- ¿Todo este maldito tiempo nunca le pedí salir porque pensé que Neji me cortaría las pelotas, y él no hizo nada? Maldita sea, ¡sabía que debería haberle pedido salir! -refunfuñó, viéndose fastidiado.

- Demasiado tarde ahora -me burlé, palmeando su hombro de nuevo mientras iba a conseguir una bebida.

Cogí dos chupitos de vodka y me dirigí a ir a buscarla y contarle que Lee sabía. No me molesté en decirle que no contara nada; quería esto al descubierto. No podía preocuparme menos por el dinero. En un par de años, cuando estuviera jugando al hockey profesionalmente, parecería una miseria y podría darle todo lo que quisiera.

La vi bailando con Ino y Gaara a un lado. Sonreí mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola saltar.

- Ey, novia -susurré en su oído. Me sonrió por encima del hombro mientras hundía el culo en mi entrepierna, haciéndome anhelarla de nuevo. La empujé con más fuerza contra mí y bailé detrás de ella, le tendí uno de los chupitos.

- Gracias. -Sonrió agradecidamente mientras se lo tragaba, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

- Así que, tengo algo que contarte -admití tímidamente.

Se volvió para encararme.

- ¿Qué es entonces? -preguntó, sonriendo. Su expresión emocionada me dijo que obviamente pensaba que era algo bueno.

- Lee sabe que eres mi chica —dije en voz baja, inclinándome hacia ella así nadie podía oír.

Jadeó. - ¿Él sabe? ¿Cómo? -preguntó, claramente sorprendida, mientras miraba alrededor sospechosamente.

- Se lo dije por accidente. Iba a venir y hacer un movimiento contigo, le dije que se alejara -admití, sonriendo en tono de disculpa, esperando que no me regañara por arruinar su plan con Sakura y la apuesta.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a mí.

- Bocazas -me regañó jocosamente, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, bailando conmigo de nuevo. La empujé más cerca de mí envolviéndola en mis brazos apretadamente, amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sonrió felizmente-. Bueno entonces, Naruto, si la gente lo va a averiguar, bien podríamos darles un espectáculo -flirteó, elevando una ceja juguetonamente.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

Okey, me odiaran, lo se.

¡Pero no me maten todavía!

Se que los capítulos de esta semana fueron cortos, pero no me maten todavía!

Antes del martes quiero volver a publicar el siguiente, que va a ser corto pero les aseguro que les gustará:D

Eso... No me maten D: xD

Yo los quiero :'3

Esho, espero que les allá gustado el corto pero lindo capitulo:)

Me despido,

**Sayonara! n-n**


	22. Chapter 22

Historia: "The boy who sneakes in my bedroom window", de Kirsty Moseley.

Personajes: lamentablemente de Masashi Kishimoto, sino haría que todo esto pasara c:

**ATENCIÓN!**

**ATENCIÓN!**

**ATENCIÓN!**

**A**hora que seguramente tengo su atención n-n, les quería decir que este capitulo no es apto para todo publico, ya que puede contener algunas escenas inadecuadas para usted que esta leyendo esto. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 22.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi corazón se detuvo. Acaba de pedirme… no, de ninguna manera, ¡dijo algo más y luego vas a parecer como un idiota cuando resulta que no la escuchaste bien!

- ¿Qué?-pregunté débilmente, empujando su cabello azulado detrás de su oreja.

- Estoy lista ahora; quiero que me hagas el amor. -Se sonrojó levemente, luciendo más adorable todavía por cuan dulce e inocente era.

La giré en su espalda. ¿Ella cree que tiene que rendirse por mí? Jesús, ¿no me cree cuando le digo que la esperaré?

- Ángel, te esperaré tanto como quieras. Prometo que puedo esperar -prometí, disponiéndola a que me creyera. Nunca tocaría a otra mujer de nuevo, sólo no me interesaban, nunca lo hicieron.

Ella rió.

-Bueno lo siento, Naruto, pero yo solo no puedo esperar por ti más tiempo. Necesito que estés listo ahora -bromeó, apretando su mano en mi trasero.

Reí; era tan malditamente graciosa.

-Oh no puedes esperar por mí, ¿huh? Bueno eso no es muy justo; como que estás poniendo excesiva presión en mi desempeño -bromeé. Mi corazón estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal ahora que me di cuenta de que sólo estaba bromeando. Ella sonrió y bajó sus manos por mi pecho de nuevo, cuando llegó a mis jeans deslizó su mano adentro, frotándome a través de mis bóxer. ¿Qué diablos? Oh mierda, ¿no está bromeando? - Ángel, ¿qué estás haciendo? -pregunté sin aliento. Mierda, ¡eso se siente bien!

- Naruto, deja de hablar -susurró, acercándome mientras bajaba mis jeans.

Bien, sólo seguiré con esto hasta que me diga que me detenga; sé qué se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para pedirme que me detenga, lo que amo. Amo que tenga fe en que no la apuraré o la presionaré. La beso hambrientamente, moviendo mis manos sobre su sostén, amando la sensación del material de encaje. Lo desabroché, tirándolo, lentamente, esperando que me detenga. Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos estaban temblando levemente. Sus pechos eran perfectos. Incliné mi cabeza besándolos por todas partes, haciéndola arquear su espalda y gemir sin aliento. Bien, así que este esta es una primera vez, ¡no he llegado tan lejos con ella antes! Pateé mis jeans para sacarlos ahora que estaban casi en mis rodillas y recorrí mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, deteniéndome cuando llegué a su ropa interior, mi mano rozando sobre ella suavemente, lo que hace que levante sus caderas intentando obtener más. Sonreí ligeramente mientras la frotaba a través de su ropa interior, haciéndola gemir y sostener su mano libre en mi hombro fuertemente.

Sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos.

- Hazme el amor, Naruto-susurró.

Mierda, ¡era en serio! Me detuve y me alejé, no quitando mis ojos de los suyos. No había señal de confusión; se había decidido. Todo lo que veía en su rostro era amor, felicidad y necesidad, y apostaría cualquier cosa a que mi cara lucía exactamente igual.

- Ángel, puedo esperar -prometí de nuevo.

- Sé que puedes, pero estoy lista ahora. -Asintió, mirándome suavemente.

- ¿No debería ser especial tu primera vez? ¿En un lindo hotel o algo, con pétalos de rosas y velas dispersas alrededor? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Podía reservar uno para mañana en la noche si estaba realmente lista.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

- Será especial, Naruto. Será nuestra primera vez. Eso es lo suficientemente especial para mí. ¿Por favor? -rogó, moviendo su mano por mi espalda.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba regocijándose al pensamiento de estar con ella, pero mi cabeza sabía que tenía que estar segura de que no estuviera haciendo esto por las razones equivocadas; nunca me perdonaría si se arrepintiera de esto en la mañana.

- Esto no es por la apuesta, ¿no? -pregunté curiosamente.

Rió y sacudió su cabeza.

- No podría importarme menos la apuesta. Confío en ti, te amo, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Sentí mi corazón saltándose un latido cuando me ponía tan emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo que juro que me mataría.

- También te amo, Ángel, más que todo. -Me incliné para besarla de nuevo dulcemente, sabiendo que necesito tomarlo lenta y suavemente, sólo recé a Dios que no le doliera tanto.

Recorrí con mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, amando la sensación de su suave piel bajo mis manos mientras la beso apasionadamente, mostrándole cuánto la amo y la deseo. Enganché mis pulgares en su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente, molestándola, obteniendo la revancha. Estaba enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda, su respiración acelerándose con excitación, poniéndome más caliente por ella. La besé bajando por su cuerpo, recorriendo con mi lengua a través de sus pechos y bajando por su estómago, deteniéndome para morder justo debajo de su ombligo, haciéndola jadear y levantar sus caderas. Me senté y bajé su ropa interior quitándola por completo y sólo la miré. Era pura y completa perfección, yaciendo allí desnuda y vulnerable. Supe que nunca sería capaz de mirar a otra chica de nuevo sin compararla a la visión de mi Ángel, mientras sólo yacía allí, sonrojándose. Obviamente estaba avergonzada de que la estuviera viendo desnuda por primera vez.

- Eres tan hermosa, Ángel -susurré. Sonrió y sostuvo su mano alrededor de mi nuca, guiando mi boca de vuelta a la suya. Sentí mi corazón hinchándose mientras la besaba apasionadamente, mostrándole cuanto la amaba y la apreciaba antes de prepararme para hacerle el amor por primera vez.

• • •

Alisé su cabello fuera de su sudorosa frente. Ella estaba sonriéndome y luciendo tan feliz que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

-Te amo, Ángel. -Yacimos allí intentando ralentizar nuestros ritmos cardiacos.

Presioné mi rostro en la curva de su cuello besándola, sintiendo su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios. Me sentí más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Luego de un minuto o algo, me bajé de ella y me giré a mi lado. Apreté mis brazos en ella, tirándola cerca de mí, recorriendo con mis dedos su desnudo y sudoroso cuerpo, demorándome en sus pechos—. Siento haberte lastimado —dije silenciosamente. Me sentí terrible de que fuera el que tuviera que causarle dolor, pero supongo que cada chica tiene que pasar por lo mismo la primera vez.

Ella rió.

- Naruto, lo valió tanto -bromeó, presionando su cuerpo más cerca al mío, acurrucándose en mis brazos.

Reí. - Bueno estoy feliz de que lo disfrutaras -declaré, sonriéndole con suficiencia. No había recibido quejas antes, pero nunca me importo realmente si la chica lo disfrutaba antes. Normalmente, sólo hacía lo que quería; nunca me había tomado el tiempo para pensar sobre aquello, era gracioso cuán diferente era eso con mi Ángel. Todo lo que me importaba era ella; mis sentimientos eran secundarios.

- Definitivamente lo disfruté. ¿Lo hiciste tú? Quiero decir, no sabía qué hacer o nada, ¿debería haber hecho algo diferente? -preguntó, mordiéndose el labio, mirándome preocupadamente.

Reí y besé su frente.

- Ángel, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado alguna vez. Fue perfecto, eres perfecta, y te amo tanto -prometí.

Se acurrucó más cerca de mí, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos; suspiró con satisfacción y cerró sus ojos.

- También te amo, Naruto-susurró, besando mi pecho suavemente. No pude contener mi reacción corporal; comencé a encenderme de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca y ahora que ya la había tenido una vez no podía tener suficiente. Alejé mis caderas para que no me sintiera excitándome de nuevo. Era su primera vez; tenía que estar adolorida así que no necesitaba saber mi reacción corporal caliente por ella.

Pero me moví muy tarde, ella debe haberlo notado. Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Me miró de vuelta un poco sorprendida. Sonreí disculpándome y ella rió dulcemente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ya? -bromeó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían bajando por mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer.

- Lo siento; bajará en un minuto. Sólo eres demasiado sexi. Deberías descansar, estarás adolorida -dije un poco tímidamente. Levantó sus cejas, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose a través de su rostro mientras me giraba a mi espalda, a horcajadas en mí, luciendo como una alucinante diosa del sexo sentada arriba de mí.

- Estoy bien. Esta vez quiero intentarlo, dime si hago algo mal -dijo, besándome apasionadamente.

¡Santa mierda, esta chica es malditamente asombrosa!

• • •

Me desperté temprano en la mañana. Hinata tenía que estar en práctica de danza a las ocho treinta, ahora eran solo pasadas las siete. No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Anoche fue increíble, la mejor noche de todas. Oírla gemir mi nombre fue el mejor sonido en el mundo. Ella lo disfrutó también lo que lo hizo más especial para mí. No le había dolido tanto, bueno, ella dijo que no de todas formas. No pudo haber sido tan doloroso porque me hizo hacerle el amor de nuevo después. Envolví mis brazos más fuerte alrededor de ella, amando la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Solo yací allí y la miré dormir hasta que la alarma sonó. Ella era tan malditamente hermosa; honestamente era justo como imaginaría que luce un ángel.

Se acurrucó más cerca de mí mientras abría sus ojos, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro cuando me miraba.

- Hola, novio.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

- Hola, novia. -Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí más fuerte mientras suspiraba con satisfacción-. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? -pregunté, recorriendo con mis dedos a través de su desordenado cabello de sexo.

Ella sonrió.

- Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero extremadamente feliz -declaró, riendo dulcemente.

Giré arriba de ella, presionando mi cuerpo con el de ella.

- Un poco adolorida, ¿huh? Mejor podría besar eso para ti -coqueteé.

Ella mordió su labio, mirándome emocionada.

- Oh puedes, ¿huh?

Asentí, sonriendo perversamente.

- Oh sí. -Le sonreí con suficiencia antes de besar mi camino bajando por su cuerpo, apenas pudiendo contener mi emoción.

**Continuara...!**

* * *

AHAHAAHA

Les juro que me mate de la risa con eso de "Atención [...]. Se recomienda discreción" JAJAAJAJA.

Espero que les allá gustado:3. No lo quería explayar mucho en eso, ya que si le quería poner más cosas no confiaba en que me saliera D:. Pero tampoco es que sea bueno leer este tipo de cosas e.e. Es pecado(?) ah, xd.

Em, como decía...

Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo que les deje para que no me maten c:

¡AHORA ESTOY LIBRE DE CULPA!.

Más vale que cuando mire los reviews no alcancen los números (?) ah:3

Eso es todo, yo los quiero, no se ustedes... Tal vez sea amor no correspondido /3 D': ah.

Esta es la despedida mis querid s lector s :'c .

El fin porque me cortaran internet..

:c

Los extrañare :'(.

Ah.

Nah, mentira xD.

Me suicido si pasa eso T-T.

Es que no se que me pasa ahora :II.

Quiero escribir(?).

Me voy, se me cuidan hermosuras :'3

**_°Sayonara° ^^_**


	23. Chapter 23

Inner: Volviiii ~(^^)~

Callate ¬¬

Inner: Jajaja, dejenla, esta de mal humor porque cuando llegué le dije que el capitulo anterior lo hizo horrible porque le falto lemon ¬w¬

No soy una pervertida xd.

Inner: Callateeeeee, ¿qué estabas leyendo anoche?

¿Les gusto el capitulo "especial" que les deje el domingo para que no me maten?:DD

Inner: Claro, ahora cambias de tema :P

Bueno, esta Inner esta presumiendo de que llegó de sus vacaciones ¬¬.. Solo.. ignorenla, así estará todo bien.

Inner: Ignorar a las personas no es bueno, Lili-senpai D:

Claaaaaro, ahora soy Lili-senpai ¬¬. ¿Cuando llegaste acaso no era "Lili-baka"? xd.

Inner: eso es po...

Como sea, les dejo la historia antes de que ALGUIEN empiece a decir mentiras.

Inner: ¡Pero no s..

**Historia: "The boy who sneakes in my bedroom windows".**

**Personajes: S**on de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**El chico que se escabulle por mi ventana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tras finalmente separarme de Naruto el sábado por la mañana, literalmente no podía mantener alejada la sonrisa de mi cara. Fue tan increíble la noche anterior y fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser. Fue tan dulce, paciente y tierno conmigo, tomándoselo todo lenta y tranquilamente. No pude haber pedido un novio más cariñoso.  
- Vamos, chico amoroso, vámonos -ordené, deslizándome en un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas lista para la práctica de baile.

Agarró mi cintura y besó la parte trasera de mi cuello.

- Está bien. Pero por favor trata de no sacudir demasiado ese lindo trasero en mi rostro, o quizás tenga que rasgar esos sexis pantalones y tomarte justo en frente de tu equipo -gruñó, mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello.

No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario. Nunca me había dicho nada como eso antes y me sonrojé como loca mientras golpeaba su hombro.

- Sal de mi cuarto, hombrezuelo -bromeé, empujándolo, riendo. Sujetó mi mano, tirando de mí, sonriendo felizmente. No pude evitar más que mirar a su trasero mientras caminaba enfrente de mí hacia el pasillo. ¡Wow, me ha convertido en una pervertida también!

La práctica de baile fue genial. Parecía que finalmente me estaba saliendo el levantamiento con el que había estado teniendo problemas la semana pasada, así que por lo menos no me caí sobre mi trasero demasiado. Para el momento en que terminamos estaba cansada y sudorosa. Naruto se sentó ahí pacientemente observando como de costumbre, bromeando con Seigetsu. Parecía que estaba sonriendo más de lo normal. Supongo que fue difícil para él, esperar una semana entera para tener sexo, apuesto que nunca había hecho eso en su vida. Probablemente estaba satisfecho de finalmente tener algo la noche anterior después de todo el flirteo que había hecho recientemente.

Espera, ¿sólo habíamos estado saliendo una semana? Me reí para mí misma, vaya, era una zorra. Me acosté con un chico con el que he estado saliendo por una semana; ¡Nunca pensé que podría decir eso! Parecía como si hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre porque todo era sólo demasiado fácil y lo había conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de practicar, fuimos a un pequeño café y compramos sándwiches, llevándolos a un parque para comerlos. Naruto se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abriendo sus piernas para que me sentara entre ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, me detuvo.

- Espera, Ángel. -Se quitó su sweater con capucha y lo tendió en el suelo para que me sentara sobre él.

- Gracias. -Sonreí agradecidamente, sentándome y recargándome en su pecho, comiendo mi comida. Como de costumbre, Naruto inhaló su comida y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, meciéndose suavemente mientras yo terminaba de comer. Nunca pensé que alguna vez podría tener algo como esto con un chico. Cada vez que pensaba en salir, me había asustado como el infierno porque nunca quise que un hombre me tocara de esa manera. Después de lo que mi padre había hecho con todo el toqueteo, supongo que estaba un poco asustada. Todo el tiempo había pensado que nunca quise un novio, jamás me di cuenta que ya tenía al chico perfecto que era dulce, amable y que me mantenía a salvo todas las noches.

- Podría quedarme aquí para siempre -mascullé, cerrando mis ojos, suspirando con alegría.

Besó el lado de mi cabeza.

- ¿No te arrepientes de dormir conmigo entonces? -preguntó.

Me giré para mirarlo de frente, pretendiendo pensar acerca de ello.

- Eso depende. ¿Vas a dejarme ahora que me rendí? - bromeé.

Me sonrió maliciosamente.

- Hmm, quizás debería -contestó, besándome suavemente.

Sonreí contra sus labios.

-Bueno quizás debería llegar ahí yo primero y botar tu candente trasero. Ahorrarme la humillación -sugerí, elevando mis cejas, sonriéndole.

Se rió y se recostó en su espalda, tirando de mí encima de él, sosteniéndome cerca.

- Si me botas voy a estar rogándote hasta el día que muera para que me aceptes de nuevo -declaró, acariciando mi espalda.

- ¿Rogando de rodillas? -pregunté, riendo.

Asintió, mirándome seriamente.

-Sí, lo que sea que se necesite. Donde sea que vayas, estaré siguiéndote detrás de ti, rogando por otra oportunidad. Seré como un acosador obsesionado -bromeó, rodando entonces yo estaba debajo de él.

-Suena como si eso fuera a ser un dolor en mi trasero. Tal vez sólo debería quedarme contigo entonces. -Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Asintió.

-Buen plan -coincidió, besándome apasionadamente, terminando la conversación.

Después de una hora en el parque nos fuimos a casa para ordenarla. Como de costumbre el lugar era un desastre. Neji ya había empezado. Teníamos que hacer un muy buen trabajo esta vez porque mamá tenía programado volver mañana. No tenía idea de que se llevaba a cabo una gran fiesta en su casa todas las semanas. Que incluso llamé Ino para ayudar con la limpieza, pero para ser honesta tan pronto como apareció ninguno de nosotros habíamos hecho mucho. Me siguió a todas partes esperando para saber cada pequeño detalle de anoche, cómo era él, cómo fue, y cualquier otro detalle que pudieras pensar. Me negué a contestar más preguntas personales, como cuánto había durado, y qué tan grande era.

Finalmente, terminamos de limpiar y nos acomodamos con pizza y un DVD.

- Así que ahora que esos dos están emparejados, Neji, eso sólo nos deja a ti y a mí -le dijo Ino a mi hermano, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Él le hizo una mueca.

- Eres una chica demasiado buena para mí, Ino —le dijo, sonriendo perversamente.

Ella se rió.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que era una chica buena? Como sea, incluso si lo fuera, quizás tú podrías corromperme. -Alzó las cejas, mirándolo por encima lentamente.

Me aclaré la garganta teatralmente, obteniendo su atención.

-Paren. La película empezó. No coqueteo durante las películas de terror, ésa es la regla, ambos lo saben —los reprendí, tratando de sonar severa. Neji me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Rodé los ojos. Él realmente no se ayudaba; había caminado derecho dentro de eso. ¿Si no la quería encima de él entonces por qué se metía el solo en eso?

Me acurruqué más cerca de Naruto, viendo el resto de la película. Cuando finalmente terminó, Naruto fue a su casa como de costumbre para mantener las apariencias con sus padres. Con mi madre llegando a casa mañana, necesitábamos hacerlo parecer como si se quedara en su casa. No creo que a mi madre le gustaría escuchar que el chico de al lado duerme con su hija todas las noches. Lo besé hambrientamente en la puerta, antes de entrar a mi habitación, antes de decidir tomar un largo y agradable baño en la bañera. Estaba un poco adolorida por tener sexo, y además bailar por horas esta mañana había puesto mis músculos un poco tensos. Me deslicé en la bañera, cerrando mis ojos, completamente feliz.

- Hey, tú -dijo Naruto desde la entrada un poco más tarde.

- Hey -saludé, sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Otro baño frío? -preguntó, riendo. Sacudí mi cabeza y le eché un vistazo. Estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, una pierna colgando casualmente sobre la otra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se veía tan candente como el infierno.

- En realidad, está tibio esta vez. ¿Quieres entrar? -ofrecí.

Se veía un poco sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó, parándose derecho, viéndose ridículamente anhelante.

Me reí y asentí en confirmación.

- En serio.

Más rápido de lo que creí posible, estaba desnudo y en la bañera detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

El domingo se fue increíblemente rápido. Estaba realmente emocionaba de ver a mi madre; no la había visto por más de dos semanas. Ella no tenía pensado volver hasta el próximo fin de semana pero en su lugar quiso volver esta semana. Era ahora justo después de las seis en punto, y llegaría en cualquier minuto. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto en la sala, prácticamente vibrando de emoción. Cuando escuché su auto detenerse afuera, corrí hacia la puerta, chillando alegremente.

Neji saltó al mismo tiempo que yo y me sujetó alrededor de la cintura, riendo mientras me tiraba al sofá.

- Yo primero, renacuajo -declaró, corriendo a la puerta delante de mí, haciéndome reír.

Lo seguí fuera de la puerta y atacamos a mamá en un abrazo.

- ¡Hola, Neji. Hola, Hinata! -gorjeó, abrazándonos fuertemente. Naruto fue directo a la camioneta y sacó su equipaje. Cuando se empujó fuera del abrazo estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Los extrañé chicos -dijo, besándonos a ambos felizmente-. Hey, Naruto. ¿Tienes un abrazo para mí? -preguntó, sonriendo.

Él se rió y asintió.

- Siempre, Hana -dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Te has vuelto más guapo -declaró, palmeando su mejilla afectuosamente.

Se rió.

- No sé acerca de eso -contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo. Mordí mi labio; definitivamente se había vuelto más guapo en mi opinión. Mi mamá adoraba a Naruto, siempre lo ha hecho. Él pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa, y desde que mi padre la dejó ella se hizo realmente cercana a Kushina y Minato ahora que tenía "permitido" socializar.

- Entonces, ¿qué me he perdido? -preguntó, enganchando su brazo con el mío, caminando hacia la puerta, dejando que los chicos cargaran sus maletas.

Sonreí sabiendo que iba a enloquecer cuando le contara acerca de Naruto.

- Um, no demasiado. Me enamoré -dije alegremente.

Jadeó y me obligó a detenerme, mirándome tan sorprendida que no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Tú… Tú qué? -tartamudeó, mirándome con una expresión perpleja.

Sonreí y la hice caminar dentro de la casa, tirando de ella dentro de la cocina.

- Tengo un novio -confirmé, sonriendo como loca.

- Oh, Hinata, ¡nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. Sé que tan difícil te es dejar que las personas estén cerca de ti -susurró, abrazándome apretadamente, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos de nuevo. Naruto y Neji entraron; ambos recargándose contra el mostrador de la cocina. Naruto me dio un pequeño guiño y sonreí en respuesta-. Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Lo conoceré mientras esté aquí? Oh espera, ¿Neji lo sabe? -preguntó, susurrando la última parte, probablemente pensando que estaba arrojándome a algo con mi hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Me reí y miré a Neji que estaba en proceso de mirar a Justin otra vez.

- Sí, mamá. Neji lo sabe -confirmé, riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? -preguntó, sonriéndome emocionadamente.

- Bueno, mayormente es un dolor en el trasero. Es arrogante y demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Pero por el lado positivo, es extremadamente ardiente -declaré, viendo la cara de Naruto mientras él trataba de no reír.

- ¡Las apariencias no duran, Hinata! ¡No deberías basar una relación en cómo se ve alguien! -me regañó, sus cejas juntas en señal de desaprobación.

No pude evitar reírme.

- No te preocupes, mamá, no lo voy dejar cuando deje de lucir guapo -bromeé.

- ¡Más te vale que no! -advirtió Naruto, moviéndose a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.  
Mi mamá miró entre los dos varias veces, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Sus ojos se movieron a Neji, su expresión desconcertada y confundida. Neji asintió un poco a regañadientes. De repente, ella empezó a reír y a menear la cabeza.

- ¡Debí haberlo sabido! Todas las provocaciones y por el estilo, no me di cuenta que era tensión sexual -dijo, riéndose más fuerte cuando Neji bufó enojado.

- ¡No quiero saber! -gruñó Neji, cubriendo rápidamente sus oídos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras todos nos reíamos.

Mi madre me tiró en un abrazo.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti, Hinata. Él es un chico tan bueno -susurró.

- Sé que lo es -coincidí mientras me soltaba. Tomé la mano de Naruto, presionando mi costado contra el suyo. No pude evitar desear llevarlo a mi cuarto y tenerlo frotando sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, no había estado con él desde esta mañana y se sentía como una eternidad.

- Felicidades, chicos -chilló, sonriendo. Naruto apretó mi mano, sonriéndome felizmente, haciendo derretirse a mi corazón. Mi mamá sonrió un poco triste, mirando primero a Neji, luego a mí-. Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de algo. Hay una razón por la que volví una semana antes -admitió, su voz tensa y seria.

Neji se puso rígido, su rostro endureciéndose.

- No queremos verlo si eso es lo que vas a decir -dijo severamente, moviéndose para pararse a mi lado protectoramente.

Mamá meneó la cabeza.

- No es así de simple. No quiero tener que decir esto, él me ha puesto en una posición tan difícil y lo lamento -dijo en voz baja. Naruto y Neji ambos se movieron más cerca de mí inconscientemente, así que estaba completamente apretujada entre los dos. Por Dios, ¿por qué demonios se ponen tan preocupados acerca de eso? ¡Él no está aquí ahora!

- Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? No dejaré que ese imbécil se acerque a Hinata -gruñó Neji enojado.

Ella empezó a llorar así que empujé a los chicos y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo. Mierda, esto era malo. Lo sea que fuera, ella estaba realmente alterada sobre ello.

- ¿Qué está mal? -susurré, obligándome a no llorar también. Odiaba ver a mi mamá alterada, siempre era la fuerte.

- Necesitó sentarme -dijo en voz baja, limpiando su cara con fuerza, secando las lágrimas mientras tomaba un profundo respiro. La seguí a la sala, sentándome en el sofá, apenas capaz de respirar. Pensamientos de ellos dos volviendo a estar juntos, él queriéndose mudar con nosotros, demandando para vernos, incluso él queriendo la custodia de nosotros, todos estos pensamientos pasaban zumbando a través de mi cerebro tan rápido que me hizo sentir enferma. Naruto se sentó a mi lado, envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me presioné a él por apoyo, esperando que ella lo dijera.

- Tú padre se ha mudado a esta ciudad -dijo suavemente.

Neji saltó de su asiento.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Le dije que se mantuviera lejos! -gritó furioso, viéndose como si quisiera golpear algo.

Mi madre asintió.

- Neji, él quiere estar en contacto con ustedes dos de nuevo. Dice que lo lamenta y que ha cambiado. Quiere que le den otra oportunidad.

- ¿Quieres decir que quiere otra oportunidad para tratar y violar a Hinata? —gritó Neji. Me estremecí mientras los recuerdos volvían. Los brazos de Naruto se tensaron a mí alrededor, sus manos apretándose en puños.

Mi madre sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

- ¡Neji, no me gusta esto más que a ti, así que por favor deja de gritarme! Odio que sea yo quien tenga que decirles eso, pero no es mi culpa -dijo, llorando de nuevo.

Neji suspiró y meneó la cabeza, arrodillándose enfrente de ella y tirándola en un abrazo.

-Lo siento. No debí desquitarme contigo -dijo, aun sonando enojado. Presioné mi cara en el hombro de Naruto, inhalándolo. Lo sentí poner sus labios en mi cuello y me concentré en la sensación de su respiración soplando tranquilizadoramente por mi espalda, tratando desesperadamente de no enloquecer. Luego de un minuto de silencio, Neji habló-: ¿Por qué vuelve? ¿Por qué no sólo le dijiste que no queríamos verlo? -preguntó.

Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente.

- Se volvió a casar. Tiene un hijo de un año, es su medio hermano. Aparentemente, la mujer con la que se casó ya tenía un hijo. Él tiene diecisiete. Su padre quiere que conozcan a su nueva familia -dijo, burlándose ligeramente en "nueva familia" un poco al final.

Mierda, ¿tengo un hermano pequeño, y un hermanastro?

Neji saltó.

- ¡Ese hijo de puta debió haber sido castrado! ¡No debió haber tenido permitido tener más hijos! -gritó, pasando sus manos por su cabello apretadamente.

-Necesitaba volver hoy y hablar con ustedes porque el chico más grande, Sasuke, ese es su nombre; él va a empezar en su escuela mañana. Sabe acerca de ustedes dos —dijo, mirándome excusándose.

Neji pateó la mesa de café, fuerte, mandándola volando. Naruto saltó y se paró enfrente de mí protectoramente mientras Neji gritaba blasfemias y pateaba la mesa una y otra vez, probablemente lastimándose el pie. Me paré y empujé a Naruto, apartando sus manos mientras trataba de impedirme acercarme a mi hermano. Agarré el brazo de Neji, haciendo que se detuviera y me mirara. Su cara era pura ira y pienso que si mi padre estuviera aquí justo ahora, estaría muerto. El hombre necesitaba mantenerse malditamente lejos de Neji. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, sabiendo que necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de que se hiriera a sí mismo. La única manera de calmar a Neji cuando enloquecía así era hacerle creer que estaba alterada, eso usualmente lo sacaba de su ira bastante rápido.

- Neji, detente. Me estás asustando. ¿Por favor? -susurré, aferrándome a él para calmarlo.

Estaba temblando por la rabia mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

- Está Bien. Shh, todo está Bien. Lo siento -murmuró, acariciando mi espalda, su naturaleza sobreprotectora revelándose.

- Lo siento -murmuró mi madre, sollozando detrás de nosotros.

Salí de los brazos de Neji y me senté junto a ella.

- Está bien mamá. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Ya veremos qué hacer. Ni Neji ni yo queremos verlo, así que simplemente no lo veremos -declaré, pretendiendo que sería así de fácil.

- ¿Qué sobre este chico, Sasuke, tu hermanastro? Él va estar en tu escuela mañana. Él sabe quién eres pero no sabe sobre qué paso en aquel entonces. Tu padre me dijo que su nueva familia piensa que no quieres verlo debido al rompimiento de nuestro matrimonio, nada más -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Neji se rió sin humor.

- Sí, ¿por qué el invertebrado bastardo le diría a su nueva esposa que golpeó por años a su vieja familia antes de finalmente tratar de violar a su propia hija? ¿No es algo que puedas sacar en una conversación normal cierto? —escupió de manera repugnante. Me estremecí otra vez.

Odiaba la palabra violar, era horrible.

- ¡Neji, maldita sea! ¿Dejarás de decir eso? —chilló Naruto, mirando hacia él con enojo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí, tomando mi mano.

- Lo siento, Hinata, no pensé —Neji murmuró en tono de disculpa.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fingí una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Neji, no te preocupes. -Agité la mano con desdén, pretendiendo que no estaba afectada por toda esta situación-. ¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? —le pregunté a mamá, queriendo saber sobre el hermano pequeño que ahora tenía.

Ella sonrío tristemente.

-Itachi.

Sonreí. Itachi. Era lindo, me gustaba. Podía sentir la histeria creciendo dentro de mí aunque sabía que necesitaba estar sola.

- Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Sasuke mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada con ese hombre jamás -declaré segura de eso mientras me ponía de pie-. Voy a recostarme. Tengo dolor de cabeza -dije mientras empecé a alejarme. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de tener una crisis enfrente de Neji, eso sólo lo haría volverse loco otra vez.

Naruto tomó mi mano.

- ¿Quieres algo de compañía? -preguntó en voz baja, mirándome con una cara de perrito. El condenado chico sabía que no podría decirle no a esa cara.

- Sí, de acuerdo. -Asentí ligeramente y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

- Estaré ahí en un minuto. Sólo voy a ayudar a Neji y a limpiar la mesa -dijo Naruto, asintiendo hacia el desastre de madera rota que solía ser nuestra mesa de café.

Asentí y me alejé rápido. Podía escucharlos susurrando detrás de mí, sabía que ellos estaban hablando sobre mí, pero simplemente no me importaba. Me enrollé en una bola en mi cama y sollocé mientras pensaba al respecto. Mi padre estaba en el pueblo y quería tener contacto con nosotros otra vez. Tenía una nueva familia. No podía evitar preguntarme si los trataba bien o si los amaba, y si los trataba bien y los amaba, ¿Por qué demonios no pudo haber sido así con nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos amó?

Uno minutos después Naruto entró, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del mío, dejándome sollozar en su pecho hasta que me dormí. La última cosa que pasó por mi cabeza fue que sabía que todo en mi vida era demasiado perfecto. Sabía que no debía poner mis esperanzas por un final feliz. Yo nunca tenía un final feliz.

Continuara..!

* * *

Eso es todo!

Inner: sos un asco, tenes que seguirla xd.

Callate, nadie te quiere, volve a tener unas vacaciones. Ni un día te puedo soportar ¬¬

Inner: ¡Kyaaa! No seas mala, Lili-sama D: ¡Yo te quieroo!

¿Con querer te referis a tirarme un balde de agua cuando te abro la puerta para que entres cuando llegas? Wuau, me amas xd.

Inner: si :'D No sabes cuando n-n

Como sea, ¿les gusto lo de hoy? Espero que si, no la deje corta como la semana pasada e.e

Inner: estuvo bien, estuvo bien; solo le falto lemon al capitulo anterior y un poco a este al principio pero est...

Yaaaaaaa se hace tarde, mucha habladuría por hoy xd. ¿No crees, Inner?

Inner: la verd...

¡Buenooo! no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que ¡apareció Sasuke en la historia?:D

¿Cómo será él? ¿Será un cretino como Kiba o Shikamaru? ¿O sera como Naruto? ¿O será como Sasuke? xD.

Yaaa, no se pierdan el capitulo del viernes:)

Inner: ¡ESPERA! ¿No te olvidas de algo, Lili?

¿Eh?... ¡Aaaaah! ¡Cierto! Gracias Inner:)

Inner: De nada n-n

Les quería dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores que se tomaron una molestia de dejarme algún review para hacerme saber de su existencia :') Arigato n-n.

Inner: ¡En especial a **Lilith S.B Jaeger**! Que concuerda conmigo qué, el capítulo anterior necesitaba más lemon ._.

¡DEJATE CON EL LEMON, HENTAI! xd. Y si, un saludo grande Lilith:)

Inner: JAJAJAJAJA

Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Ahora si me despido!

Inner:

**SayoNARAAAAAAAAAA!**

_**SayoNARAAAAAAA!**_


End file.
